My Soul to Take
by ToxiNeena
Summary: SPR takes on their most horrific, scheming ghost yet! The entity in question only attacks married couples in appalling and gruesome ways. Thus, Mai is forced to 'marry' her narcissistic boss in order to lure the ghost into the open. What awaits them now?
1. Of Marriage and Gouls

_**Hiya everyone! Well, this is the revised version of 'Love Hunt' that most people liked (though it was purely awful). I've tried very hard to make it better and have switched the plot and story around a bit. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Mai."<p>

Automatically, I responded to the command with what now seemed like a kick in the shin reflex, strolling into my boss' office.

"Yes Naru?" I yawned while leaning on the side of the door, stretching my hands in front of me—today had been a lazy day without much business; I was bored and tired. Naru, sitting in his black swivel chair and scouring over manila folders that contained requests, looked up at me with blank eyes. He looked near as bored as I felt. "Tea, I presume?"

"No, but now that you mentioned it, yes, I would enjoy some."

I rolled my eyes; he was so predictable.

"Tea related matters aside, we leave tomorrow at seven for Jinsei no Haru in Kagoshima."

"K-Kagoshima?" I yelped. "But Kagoshima is at least twelve hours away from Tokyo!"

Although Kagoshima was beautiful and well known for its springs and beaches, it was nearly half a day's drive just to get there by car. Plane would be easier, but Naru, being the frugal, penny-pincher boss he was, would never take a plane to his destinations if he'd have his way, I'd be carrying him in a rickshaw if it'd save money. No, strike that. He'd have me piggyback him there.

"Can we please just take a plane? It's so much faster!"

"No. Taking a plane is a waste of money when we can just drive there."

It would _waste money_, he said. As if I didn't waste enough money to buy him his stupid tea bags every month. And some of that money was out of my own pocket, too!

"But _Naru_…" I whined with an open mouthed frown.

"No buts," he snapped.

Still frowning, I crossed my arms and my frown melted into a pout. "Then at least tell me what we're gonna be doing there…"

"Perhaps later, but for now, there's something you should be aware of." Naru, who had been scanning through mountain upon mountains of papers, suddenly stopped and pressed his fingers together, eyeing me seriously.

I raised an eyebrow in semi-curiosity.

"We're getting married."

If I hadn't been leaning on the doorframe, I would have fallen over. I reached up to stick my pinky finger into my ear in a stuttering, robotic-like fashion—as if it would clear away an obstruction that prevented me from hearing correctly. "_E-excuse me?_ Naru, I-I don't think I heard you right," I stammered. Obviously I had heard wrong, it was my overactive imagination and wishful thinking. I stumbled into the room, coming to a stop directly in front of his desk.

"No, you heard right. We're getting married."

Or maybe I _had_ heard right; which left me with only one scenario left—I was dreaming. Had I fallen asleep again without realizing it? If so, this was all just one of Gene's pranks. Naru was going to be _pissed _when I woke up…

"I can assure you, you're not dreaming Mai," he said dryly.

"T-then explain yourself Naru!" My face was red, eyes wide, hands trembling from embarrassment. _Married? But-but, we haven't even dated! A-and Naru turned me down two years ago, I thought he didn't like me! He can't be serious! Oh my God, maybe that's why he wants to go to Kagoshima! For the honeymoon! I can't believe this!_

"Relax Mai, it's not a real marriage." Reality came crashing back down like a slap to the face and I calmed myself after taking a few deep breaths, my hand to my heart to steady the hell reigning in my chest. I certainly felt relieved, I mean _marriage_ at my age but…but I still couldn't help the small pinch of disappointment clip at the edges of my heart. "I've accepted a case that requires us to go undercover. Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san will be posing as a married couple as well."

"Oh, okay…"

That explained things at least, but I was still slightly confused; apparently Naru could tell because he sighed and handed me a stack of papers held together by a paper clip.

"The site is Jinsei no Haru, a hot spring resort owned by a young woman—mid twenties at most. According to her, a spirit has been haunting the resort for as long as she's owned it, but she was too scared to report it. It only attacks married couples and so far it's injured fourteen people and killed three**; **the spirit appears to have no preference on gender."

I flipped through pages of written police reports, skimming every now and then, ultimately stopping with a gasp at the gruesome pictures of the bloody, mangled and badly burned bodies. Naru seemed to know what page I was on.

"Some victims are stabbed, others are found boiled to death in the outdoor spring. Akemi-san, the owner of Jinsei no Haru, has offered to pay any price so long as we rid her hot springs of this…menace." Naru folded his hands in his lap as I gulped.

"So, you and I are going to act like we're married to lure out this ghost?" Just thinking about it made my bones feel like jelly and my knees go weak.

"Precisely, and no one outside of SPR may know that we are just going undercover. We need everyone we interact with to be certain that we're actually married as we don't know if the phenomenon is being caused by a human or by a spirit." He gave me that stern look of his, the one that told me that I had better follow orders to the letter—or else…although I always seemed to find out what 'or else' was.

"No worries, _sire_." I handed him back the papers and he motioned to the chair beside him. I sat, pulling it to the desk so we were facing each other.

"Good." Naru put the information back into the manila folder, only to bring out a different one. "Now sign this." He gave me the other folder along with a pen.

I raised an eyebrow as I undid the clasp, sliding out a single, thick piece of paper—a marriage license. I choked before jumping up, the license clutched in both hands.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "You said this was a _fake_ marriage!"

"And it is," he answered calmly. "That marriage license is a very realistic _imitation_. Akemi-san will only rent out rooms to two people of the opposite sex if they are married—which we will be—and to make sure they are married, she requires seeing their marriage license." He paused to see if I was still following—which I was. "Therefore, we need one of our own if we are to get rooms for Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san, plus you and myself. Lin will be staying with the equipment in the base." He explained it all as if it was no big deal, returning to grazing through stacks of papers in a nonchalant way.

"I see…" I eased back down into my seat, all the while staring at the parchment—Naru's Japanese name was printed nicely on the first line. Before writing my name, I glanced up at my boss who was reading and tossing papers. _Can I really share a room with Naru? I've never shared a room with a man before, much less __him__. _I took a deep breath. _Okay Mai forget about it and just sign the paper, it's fake anyway. _Carefully, I scrawled out Taniyama Mai on the line right below the one that read Shibuya Kazuya. "Done."

Wordlessly, he held out a hand, still focused on reading the documents. "Be here on time tomorrow."

"I will," I promised with a smile.

"I believe I asked earlier for tea. Don't make me do it again."

My smile turned into a scowl. "Right. Coming right up, _Dan'na-sama_." I slapped the completed license back in his hand and hurried out of the office.

Day 1, 7:30 pm

"So how does it feel to be Shibuya Mai?" Ayako asked with a smirk.

"How does it feel to be Takigawa Ayako?" I retorted with my own smug grin.

"Touché." The older woman laughed as she patted my shoulder. We were parked in front of Jinsei no Haru—which sprawled in every direction—and were unloading our gear. The drive had been so long and silent as everyone was too tired and bored to make conversation, but the scenery was beautiful to look at and it passed the time easily enough. I smiled pleasantly as I eased a microphone out of the back of the van.

"Mai," Naru called. I finished wriggling the piece of equipment out and set it gingerly on the ground before dashing off to find him standing next to the open driver's door. "Here." He placed something small in my palm. "If you don't wear that, people will obviously doubt that we're married."

"Ah, right." I mumbled, slipping the plain, silver ring onto my left hand's ring finger. Having it there felt odd, I wasn't used to wearing rigs on my left hand; but it looked good. Flashy jewelry never seemed to suite me, gaudy earrings made me look loose and necklaces made me look like a schoolgirl—or so I thought anyway. But this ring, simple yet elegant in its design, fit me in a way that I couldn't explain; it looked like it was made especially for me, for my tastes. "It looks good…" I murmured, a smile dawning on my face.

"Of course it does, I picked it out myself," Naru said in a superior tone, making me roll my eyes.

"Right. Because you are the all-mighty Naru."

"I appreciate your praise, however, finish unloading first. It's late, not to mention we still need to check in." He acted as if he hadn't caught my obvious sarcasm and pointed to the back of the van. I scrunched up my nose and stuck out my tongue; some husband he was, ordering his wife around like that—how misogynistic. "Stick that back in your mouth before I chop it off."

I sucked my tongue back in, pursing my lips in a scowl.

"Now go back to work, and don't do anything suspicious," Naru commanded**, **turning his back to me.

After painstakingly remove each individual device, which took around a good, painfully boring half hour, a new voice cleared their throat. I turned my head to see a beautiful young woman in the purest white yukata, as bright as freshly fallen snow. She was model thin; her pale skin made her jet-black hair, tucked into a neat bun, stand out like a beacon and her lips were such a rosy shade of red it made my gut burn with envy. All in all, the woman was nearly goddess-like in her appearance.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you're SPR?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Naru stepped out from behind the van. "I am Shibuya Kazuya, director of Shibuya Psychic Research. I've brought a monk and priestess as well as my two assistants." He motioned to our group, but never offered a hand for the woman to shake.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come here, I really appreciate it." The woman, who I realized must have been Akemi, smiled—it was full of poorly masked pain and anxiety.

"It's no problem, I assure you," I cut in with my own, genuine, smile; Akemi turned to me.

"Ah, and are you the priestess? You look quite young." She glanced over me with her auburn colored eyes.

"Ah, no, I'm one of his two assistants." In the background, I could hear Ayako quietly complaining about how people always scoffed at her being a priestess. Akemi looked startled, her gaze shifting from me to Ayako.

"I see. So you must be the wife of the director then, right? He had mentioned that he was married to his assistant." Her eyes narrowed in speculation, but were devoid of suspicion, at least for now.

"Y-yes!" I fumbled with a cheesy grin, scratching the back of my head. "Taniyama Mai at your service."

Akemi's narrowed eyes widened before she confusedly murmured:

"Taniyama?"

At once I realized my mistake; I hadn't been thinking and my real last name had slipped out before I could stop it.

"She means Shibuya," Naru said coolly as he appeared by my side, taking my hand and tightening his grip warningly. "We were married just recently and she still has a bit of trouble adjusting sometimes."

Thank goodness for Naru's level headedness and quick thinking, otherwise I would have blown our cover right from the get go. Naru would chew me out later, after the blood circulation in my hand returned; that I was sure of.

"Oh, I see." Akemi laughed, covering her mouth with her yukata sleeve, much like a certain medium we knew. "I suppose it does take some getting used to. Well, come, follow me and I'll get you your rooms." Akemi turned and headed up the long, stone walkway that led to the massive resort. "Oh, and leave your things, you have so much equipment that it would be troublesome to have you bring it in yourselves. I'll have some employees carry it in for you," she called over her shoulder, waving us forward with a hand. I grinned happily knowing that I wouldn't have to be doing any more heavy lifting.

"Mai." Naru's voice made me flinch; yeah…he was very, _very_ angry. Cautiously, I peeked at him with wide, brown eyes. "I thought I told you not to do anything suspicious," he said quietly, unflinchingly.

What made Naru scarier than most people was his inability to yell. When Naru was angry, his voice got eerily calm, controlled and overly articulated—which, according to me, was _way_ scarier than someone yelling. That, and his glare, made most people nearly pee their pants; however, I was somewhat used to it, so I wasn't in the 'pee your pants' category…at least, not anymore.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just kinda slipped out." I laughed nervously and quietly.

"We can't make those types of accidents common occurrences." His tone dropped in volume so quickly it made me shiver; I nodded my head fervently.

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!" Ayako yelped suddenly, causing me to turn and stare at the pair trailing after Naru and I.

"Well _sorry_, maybe you shouldn't walk right in front of me," Bou-san retorted with an indignant snort. The red head whirled on him with a furious glare.

"Well _maybe_ you shouldn't be breathing down my neck, you know you don't have to walk _directly_ behind me," she hissed. I rolled my eyes and ignored them, hurrying after Naru who had left me behind, ignoring Bou-san and Ayako from the start.

"Well _maybe_ I wouldn't be 'breathing down your neck' if you'd walk faster, woman."

The two continued to fight unhindered, even as Lin passed them with that annoyed and bored look of his that made most people self-conscious of what they were doing at that moment. Takigawa and Ayako, however, seemed immune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is all thanks to my wonderful betareader :) I couldn't have done it without her. Please review! Tell me what you think, what you like, what you didn't like, and all that good jazz. <strong>_

_**~Neena**_


	2. Of Sharing and Ghastly Encounters

_**Ok, wow, I have no excuse for not posting this, just my laziness... D: I'm very sorry! I have 8 chapters written, so please just wait a bit longer and I'll try to update regularly, ok? Gah! I don't deserve your reviews! (but I'd still like them very, very much .)**_

* * *

><p>The interior of Jinsei no Haru was exquisite, the entire design flawless, leaving me in awe as I stared at the simple, yet elegant traditional design. Naru and Lin, however, seemed to have seen better, and followed coolly after our host, but I couldn't help but stare with wonder. The walls were barely visible underneath a massive blanket of old paintings—variou<strong>s <strong>portraiture, ancient family photos, and beautiful landscapes. My eyes were drawn to one of a soft, pink cherry blossom twig with a small, yellow and black Townsend Warbler elegantly perched on it.

"Beautiful artwork…." Ayako murmured, echoing my own thoughts.

I nodded in agreement, still gazing at it even as I walked past. Akemi caught me staring at the pictures.

"Most of these paintings were done by my great aunt," she said, a lingering appreciation in her eyes. "She really loved to paint or at least so I've heard."

"Akemi-san, is this an old family photograph?" I asked as I pointed to a picture of a young couple, a solemn man and a particularly sad-looking woman**,** sitting side by side, two paintings away from the Townsend Warbler.

"Ah, yes, well coincidentally, the woman is my great aunt, the one who commissioned all the paintings." Akemi joined me beneath the photograph, studying it in silence. Something began to gnaw in the back of my mind, a strange feeling that I couldn't shake or place—but it was probably nothing, I was paranoid; the pictures I had seen yesterday were to blame.

"She looks so sad…" I murmured. Akemi's great aunt stared outwards with a distant loneliness. The man had a similar expression, although he didn't give off the same kind of sadness. Instead,he radiated something akin to**…**boredom?

"Well, yes, I suppose she had every right to be. After all, she was in an arranged marriage with an alcoholic gambler that frequently cheated on her." Akemi's face became tinted with sorrow and hatred.

"How awful…" I whispered, sympathy strong in my voice.

Akemi nodded. "I take heart in the fact that she didn't suffer forever. A few years after their marriage, her husband was found dead in the hot spring; boiled to death and nearly unrecognizable."

I gasped, bringing a hand to my mouth.

"It was ruled as an accidental suicide; the autopsy revealed massive amounts of alcohol in his system, so the police came to the conclusion that he was drunk, slipped, and fell into the spring when it was at its highest temperature—one hundred degrees Celsius."

"Sixty-six degrees," Bou-san murmured astonishedly, "is enough to create an awful burn in two seconds…and you said the water was one hundred degrees? How long was he there?" he asked quickly and Akemi's eyes took on a distressed tone.

"The whole night until my great aunt discovered him and reported it…" Her tone was stressed, she obviously didn't feel like speaking on the subject any longer.

"Hey," Ayako snapped, also picking up on Akemi's distress. "Can't you see that she's uncomfortable?"

Bou-san jumped at the sudden burst from his 'wife' before he held up his hands defensively.

"Shibuya-san, it's alright." Akemi smiled, patting my shoulder as she saw my expression, which was full of unmasked concern.

_Shibuya-san?_ Confusion clouded my mind._ Wh—…oh, that's right. I'm 'Shibuya' Mai. _It took me a minute to realize that Akemi was talking me, rather than Naru. _I'll __never__ get used to that! _Inwardly, I sighed, but I returned Akemi's smile heartily.

"Oh, goodness, we certainly got side tracked, didn't we? I apologize**. **If you'll please follow me I'll lead you to the check in."

Thus, we were on our way again, finding the counter quickly. I kept my eyes away from the familial portraits as best I could; knowing about that awful man's demise made me want to resist from looking at him for too long—for some reason it just gave me the creep**s **to look at the portrait of a deceased suicide victim. I didn't know if it was only me who felt like that, but everyone else seemed to move right along as if nothing had happened.

"Now," Akemi led us to an oak table in the rear of the main hallway**.** She stepped behind and dug out a pencil. "How many rooms did you say you needed? Three?"

Naru moved to the front, pushing me behind him as he took care of the preparations. "Yes, two of the married suites and one party suite for Lin and our equipment." Naru motioned to the tall Chinese man in his seemingly permanent spot in the very back of the group.

"Very well, and I hate to ask, but may I see your marriage licenses? It is strictly protocol to prevent any mishaps, whatever they may be."

_Mishaps? _I thought to myself curiously._ What kind of…mishaps?_

"Of course." Naru opened his black jacket and pulled out two manila envelopes.

"Only you would keep envelopes in your jacket…got any stamps? Maybe a post office in there, too?" I murmured to myself quietly, causing Bou-san to snicker behind me, followed by a groan of pain as Ayako, I assumed, elbowed him in the ribs.

Akemi opened the first envelope, scanned the license, and set it aside to write something on her notepad. She repeated it with the second license.

"You're all set, and since I've hired you to do business, everything is free, courtesy of the resort. So please enjoy yourselves while you are working." She handed back the enclosed licenses with a polite smile—one that would knock normal men off of their feet. Naru, however, was immune—not that I was complaining or anything—and took back the envelopes with an impassive face.

"While that is appreciated Akemi-san," Naru said solemnly, "I'm afraid I won't let the team relax while they are working, however—"

"You mean _everything?_" Bou-san asked excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down like a child.

"Yes," Akemi laughed lightly at his enthusiasm, "everything. Now, your rooms are in the east corridor, all the way in the back. I've ensured that the guests in that area have been moved at least two rooms away from all of yours so you may work efficiently."

Naru nodded his head then glared over his shoulder at Bou-san.

"All of your belongings have been taken to your rooms, and the equipment has been taken to the party suit, as per your request."

"Thank you for your concerns, we will be leaving now," Naru said politely.

_I don't get it! Why is he so polite to everyone except for those he personally knows? Naru…I swear, sometimes you make me so mad I could…I could…actually; I don't know what I could do. _As lame as that was, it was probably true; the most I could do to Naru would be to yell at him. I wouldn't have the guts to do anything rash like Ayako certainly would. Though, sometimes, I wished I could do something like put toothpaste in his shampoo or put salt in his tea instead of sugar—I _wished_ I could do something like that. But no, my very nature just wouldn't permit it.

I glared at the back of my boss' head as we walked. He was just too…perfect. It irked me. _Severely…_ I added in thought_._ It made me want to toss something at him.

"Mai, don't stare at me," Naru suddenly spoke, catching me off guard completely.

"H-how did you know I was…?"

"People can't help but stare at perfection."

My eyebrow twitched.

"For the record, I noticed you have dandruff. So you, Mr. Perfection, might want to get that checked."

Maybe it wasn't too late to be gutsy. Score one for Bad Mai.

Day 1, 8:00 pm

I stared at the room. This couldn't be happening… The duffel bag I was holding dropped to the floor.

_No…you can _not _be serious! _I stared in dismay as Naru opened the sliding door and prodded me in the back with a finger.

"Is it necessary to stand right in front of the door?" he snapped, shouldering me aside and setting his own belongings on the floor next to the closet.

"Naru…what's wrong with this picture?" I asked calmly, despite my inner turmoil, and waved my hand about the room.

He took a seat on the single, double sized futon in the middle of the room and looked at me. "Your belongings, thrown carelessly on the floor. Pick them up," he said, opening his own bag to take out a book, leaning back on one of the pillows to read. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"No, _other_ than that…why is there only _one_ futon?"

Naru glanced at me with a look I knew well—it was his 'I**-**knew-you-were-stupid-but-this-is-unbelievable' look. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mai, this suite is for _married_ couples. Do you think _married_ couples sleep on different futons?" Naru's tone made me feel like an elementary level student who needed lecturing; he always made me feel like that.

"B-but still! Couldn't you have come up with some story as to why we _can't_ share a futon?" I huffed, flustered. Obviously he didn't see a problem with how things were arranged. _Just because he doesn't care doesn't mean that I have to lower my standards! _I fumed silently to myself.

"No, I cant, because after your little slip up today, coming up with another story would be suspicious." Naru didn't look up at me, thankfully—as my face was red from anger and embarrassment—and simply turned a page in his book. Muttering nonsensical threats to myself, I kicked my duffel bag out of the way and moved to sit on the very edge of the futon, opposite of where Naru was laying.

"I'm taking a shower, so don't you dare peek at me," I announced, snatching my pajamas and toiletries, stalking off to the bathroom. Naru never answered me; he just continued reading his book.

The bathroom was nice. It was slightly more western styled than the rest of Jinsei no Haru, but it fit. The little hand carved soaps were adorable—they made me giggle like an old crone. _They almost look like candies! _I smiled, picking one up and **s**melling it before putting it back in its place with about ten others just like it. Each one had a specific scent; the lavender was my favorite. _I'm definitely using that later!_ Finally pulling myself away from the miniature soaps, I started the shower water and stripped down. After a long day of driving, the water felt amazingly soothing to me, dealing with aches I didn't even know I had. _That's the power of the hot springs._ I sighed in contentedness and lathered my favorite satin and pink coral shampoo into my mousy brown hair.

"Get out…"

My scrubbing ceased, and through the hot water my body went cold."Naru?" I called out curiously.

"What?" he answered, muffled by the falling water of the shower head and the sliding door separating us.

"Nothing," I said. "I must be imagining things." I laughed nervously and continued with scrubbing the shampoo into my hair. _Yeah, imagining things, that's all. I'm just paranoid. Keep washing Mai; you're fine._

"Get out…"

My body froze for the second time. That definitely wasn't Naru, and I definitely wasn't _just_ paranoid. My heart rate accelerated so fast that I thought it might leap out of my throat and onto the bottom of the bathtub. My already cold body went numb.

"Get out…"

I closed my eyes as my abandoned shampooing left suds able to run onto my face and into my eyes. _Calm yourself Taniyama—__I mean Shibuya__—Mai! Calm down! _My body was shaking and I had to brace myself on the slippery porcelain wall of the shower so I wouldn't slip.

"Get out!"

My eyes snapped open and through the burn of the soap, I squinted down at my feet. A scream caught in my throat as I stood there, frozen. The steaming hot water had turned to ice.

I wasn't standing in water anymore; the normal pools of hot spring water that gathered at my feet had turned red. I looked up at the shower nozzle—it was spurting more red, sticky water.

Only, it wasn't water. It was blood. I was showering in blood.

The scream that had been trapped in my throat burst free like water through a dam.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading chapter 2! I'll try and update regularly, so please don't be angry, I'm not very good with commitment.<em>**

**_Love,_**

_**Neena**_


	3. Of Visions and Nighttime Plights

_**Hello there! Neena here :D, updated faster than last time, and thank you again to my wonderful beta! Couldn't have done it without you! Anywhoozer, read, enjoy, and review - because that's the most important part besides the actual reading part :D**_

* * *

><p>I continued to scream, even as the back of my throat grew raw and scratchy. My footing, which had been steady earlier, slipped and I fell backwards, my spine colliding painfully with the wet bathtub floor. Pain exploded in the back of my head, right at the base where my neck connected to my skull.<p>

"Get out…!"

Those were the last words I heard before sinking into the black realm of unconsciousness. It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours before I became somewhat wary of my surroundings. I couldn't tell; my mind was too foggy.

"Mai…"

_That's Naru's voice…_ Somehow I managed to recognize it through my hazy state. _But it's too soft to be Naru…that means… _The dull aching in the back of my head brought me through my mist of confusion and I sat up. "Gene." I was sitting in the realm of my dreams, just floating in the nothingness.

Naru's twin, standing in front of me, gave me a soft, warm smile that reached his eyes as he held out a hand for me to grasp. "Be careful, your head must be aching quite badly."

"It's fine," I winced, cradling the back of my skull with a hand, "I can manage; it's not that bad."

Gene sent me a worried look, of which I waved off with a grin.

"Really, it's okay." Even though he didn't look convinced, I stood up and faced him fully. "Now, you want to show me something, right?"

The concerned man raised his arm and made a sweeping motion, the scenery beneath us changing as he did; silently, I watched the flashes of the past.

I was looking down into a dark, traditional styled Japanese room. A man was lying in a large futon with a woman curled into his side— my face turned red when I realized that beneath the covers, they were most certainly naked.

"Koizumi…are you sure she won't be coming in here?" the woman asked quietly, turning her head up to look at her lover. He placed a hand on her blanketed waist and drew random patterns on it.

"No, but as I told you, it isn't a marriage out of love. She won't be able to say anything even if she does happen to see us together." He laughed bitterly as he brought the woman closer to him.

She looked down, almost seeming to feel guilty. "I know, but still, I feel bad for her…"

The man's jaw clenched as his woman whispered the words feebly. "Don't. She knows I don't love her, so you're not taking anything from her. All she has is the title; she's never once had my heart. Why would she? She's not nearly as beautiful as other women, or as you."

I gasped at the harsh words; the man was so cruel, so evil, so detestable. By my side, Gene grimaced in agreement.

"Koizumi tries too hard; she's in love with me—but I can't blame her. I've never met a woman who hasn't fallen for me."

"Well now," I huffed, "Who does _that_ sound like?"

Gene snickered quietly, covering his mouth with a fist.

"But still, Susukihotaru-sama…" the woman whispered, obviously not convinced, "since she loves you, what if she does something to me?"

Susukihotaru broke out into muffled, sardonic laughing. "Koizumi? Please, the girl couldn't hurt a fly." His chuckles faded away and his hands curled protectively over the young, timid woman. "Even so, don't worry, I'd protect you even if she did try to hurt you."

That was when something struck me as odd. His tone…it sounded so…

"Meaningful," I murmured. Gene looked at me oddly, his eyes asking a question that didn't need verbalization. "His voice—It sounds like he's telling the truth." And it didn't fit his persona at all.

"Susukihotaru-sama…" the woman murmured, gazing at his face in awe…and lust, it seemed.

I blinked, shying away as the man, Susukihotaru, bore down on his mistress. Gene waved the images away.

"So was that the man who married Akemi-san's great aunt? Susukihotaru-san?" I murmured, my stomach clenching in anger at him.

"Yes, the man who committed suicide." Gene's face grew even darker.

"Mai…" a new, familiar voice echoed around the blueish-purple void that was Gene's and my private world. His eyes snapped to meet mine, and I looked around.

"They're waiting for you; go, and I'll find you later when I have more to show you." Gene smiled so sweetly that it made me feel warm inside. Why couldn't Naru be like that?

"You're so much nicer than your brother," I muttered, to which he grinned and nodded like he agreed.

"Mai…" the voice repeated itself.

"Okay, I'll be going now Gene." I waved at him as he slowly evaporated like grains of sand before my very eyes.

"_Mai!_"

I gasped, spluttering, panting and sweating as I sat up like a bolt of lightning had electrocuted me down through my spine. The insistent pounding made me wince and bring a hand to the back of my head as if it would ease the pain. It was so much more bearable in my dreams, I noted.

"Mai!" a pair of voices chorused. I looked around through pain-narrowed eyes to see Bou-san on my left and Ayako on my right, both kneeling down beside the futon I was laying alone in.

"Jou-chan, are you okay? What happened?" Bou-san demanded, his face a hard mask that I couldn't read.

"I'm okay…" I whispered, remembering the showering episode. It made my skin crawl. I threw back the covers to glance myself over; no blood to be seen. A sigh drew from my mouth. "Was it…real?" I hoped it had been just an apparition, that I really hadn't been doused in blood.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ayako said cautiously. She reached out and took my hand in hers. "You scared us, Mai! I thought you had been, well, hurt. It was that bad; you were covered from head to toe in…" the priestess trailed off, not wanting to say the word 'blood'. I didn't blame her—I had probably looked like something a wild animal had half-mauled for dinner. "And don't worry, I washed you off myself. Though…Naru was the one who found you and dragged you out of the tub."

"H-he _what?_" My mouth dropped in horror. My boss had seen me naked? _Oh God, if you're there…please just kill me now… _Had he seen anything?

"Mai, your face is all red!" Ayako laughed awkwardly, albeit patting my hand with obvious merriment.

"…_He saw me?_" It was official. My life was over.

"There wasn't much to see."

My panicking came to a sudden halt as the sliding door slammed shut and Naru stepped into the room, holding a cup of tea. He knelt down and held the warm cup out for me to take. How could he be so nice and infuriating at the same time? I swore he was creating some sort of paradox.

"Well thanks I guess…" I muttered as I snatched the cup from him and took a big sip. As I sipped in silence, all parties in the room stared at me, as if expecting something. "What?" I said after staring back owlishly.

"What, exactly, did you do to bring on that little…episode back there?" Bou-san tentatively asked, his tender eyes shining.

Looking down and studying my reflection in the tea, my shoulders slumped and I frowned. "I'm…not sure. I don't think I did anything to anger the spirit that's here, all I did was shower." I looked up at Naru, whose eyes had narrowed; he signalled Lin, sitting right behind him, to start taking notes.

"Did it say anything to you?" Naru studied my face.

"Yes, it told me to 'get out'."

He brought a hand to rub his chin and I took another gulp of warm tea—it wasn't too tasty, I made better tea, but it was better than nothing.

Bou-san snorted. "Must've really liked that shower." He chortled, rocking back on his haunches. Ayako scowled and smacked the back of his head. "Ow, woman…" the monk hissed, glaring at her over his shoulder. "I'm going to file a report against you as an abusive spouse."

With a scoff Ayako grumped, "Please, they'd see it as mere punishment for your being stupid on a countless number of occasions."

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, focus," Naru snapped just as Bou-san was about to retaliate, and both of them ceased their bickering immediately. "Mai," his attention returned to me, "what can you tell us about the ghost?"

I rubbed my neck and squinted my eyes, trying to remember through all the dull aching; I needed Motrin, or a painkiller of some sort. The throbbing was very, very distracting. I couldn't think properly. "Ah…" I mumbled. "It sounded like a male voice, that's all I know about it."

"So, it never materialized in front of you? You never saw it?"

Shaking my head, I grumbled a 'no' and then let out an exasperated huff, puffing out my cheeks. "Can I get some medicine or something? My head is _killing_ me!"

Deciding that he probably wasn't going to get anything more out of me, Naru stood and told Lin that he could stop typing for now. "I just gave you medicated tea," he said. "It should kick in soon, you don't need more medicine."

"Oh, so that was why it tasted awful…" My face puckered when the after taste reared its ugly head; it was incredibly bitter and almost stale tasting, I nearly gagged.

"Mai, we'll be leaving now, it's late, get a good nights rest, okay?" the red head in the room announced, hooking her arm with Bou-san's and practically dragging him to the door, protesting all the way. I smiled and waved goodbye, giggling when Bou-san began shouting furiously at his 'wife'.

"I'll be heading out now as well." A laptop clicked shut as Lin made his way to the door.

"Ah, okay Lin-san, sleep well." I grinned, to which he—sort of—smiled back at and tucked his laptop under his arm, leaving the room.

Finally alone, an awkward silence hung in the air between Naru and I, causing me to fidget with the hems of the blankets I was under. Naru picked his book up off the floor, smoothing out the now horribly creased spine, and fingering through the pages till he found the right one. He laid next to me without a word.

_T-too close! _My mind shouted, making my skull nearly vibrate from aftershocks. Discretely, I reached up to touch my face and see if it was hotter than usual; which it was, I was sporting a full out blush. And all because Naru was sitting next to me in a bed.

Okay, I guess that it would make any girl blush like crazy, after all, Naru wasn't bad looking, and he had a nice build to match his pretty face, _and_ we were in a _bed_. Together. Alone.

I peeked at him before hiding my face again. _How can he be so calm? _Really, Naru puzzled me sometimes, or rather, maybe it was just men in general that puzzled me. _No, I have no problems with Lin-san, Bou-san, Brown-san and Yasu…Naru's just…a special case I guess. Unfortunately for me. _Deciding to peek once more, I glanced in his direction, only to find him staring at me blankly. I gulped and hid again, wishing to just disappear. Of course, a few seconds later, I couldn't help but peep again—he was still staring at me.

"Mai, you're overreacting. The lights aren't even turned off," he bluntly said, and I swear I saw the corners of his mouth twitch like he was hiding a smirk.

"A-are you implying that something will happen when the lights _are_ turned off?" I hissed with a fiery new shade of red dusting my cheeks. Naru just gave me his 'you're such an idiot' look and returned to his book, leaving me to stare at him nervously.

It was like that for hours, me trying to ignore the presence of the stoic male, and him just reading like everything was normal. Surprisingly, it irritated me somewhat; Naru didn't even so much as glance my way—his eyes were glued to the stupid paperback book that he had his nose buried in.

Not that I wanted him to stare at me again, because that was awkward, but maybe I wouldn't have felt so annoyed if he had taken the time to just make eye contact every, I don't know, twenty minutes or so?

_Honestly, he's just going to leave me here to die of boredom isn't he? That's so like him, stupid narcissist. _I scowled, sinking deeper into the fluffy futon covers, and pulling them up to my chin. Was he ever going to go to bed? I turned on my side, facing the wall instead of him, which didn't really do me any better.

"Are you ever going to sleep?" I asked grumpily. He wasn't the only person in the room; I was tired, so the least he could do was be courteous and go to bed just a teensy bit early tonight. It wouldn't hurt him; really, it wouldn't. In fact, it would probably help him and get rid of that morning monster of his.

"Yes," he replied evenly.

"When?"

"When I feel like it."

I frowned, turning back on my other side to glare at him with sleepy eyes.

"_Naru,_ I'm tired! I want to go to sleep," I whined, to which he actually lowered his novel and made eye contact. We stared at each other for minutes; had I not blinked several times, I would have thought it was a staring contest. Naru sighed, folding the top corner of the page he was on and placing it on the floor.

"I'll get the lights," he mumbled, as he got out of the futon and killed the source of the lights in the room.

"Naru," I yawned as I heard—and felt—him shuffle around. "If you cross over onto my side of the futon, I'll hurt you."

"Duly noted."

"And…I had a dream earlier…you should investigate Susukihotaru-san, the man who…" I yawned again. "…married Akemi-san's great aunt…"

Faintly, I heard him mutter "And _now_ you choose to tell me, _after_ all of our questioning is over…you idiot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? How was it? Tell me in your review! <strong>_

_**Mahna mahna~! (for those of you who know what that is, kudos to you :D Muppets are awesome!)**_


	4. Of Snuggles and Vanishing Cameras

_**Hi hi! Neena here :D Thanks for waiting so long! Here's chapter 4, so I hope you enjoy! As always, please voice your appreciation via reviews! :D Neena loves her reviews!**_

* * *

><p>Day 2, 7:30 am<p>

"Shibuya-san, good morning, this is the wake up call you asked for."

A soft knock startled me awake; I yawned and curled deeper into the warm covers. However, the person at the door still kept knocking—a persistent _ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump… _Brows furrowing, I drew up the covers to my ears in the hopes that it would block out the annoying noise. Only…the covers felt strangely too heavy and firm…

…_And I'm pretty sure blankets don't pulsate… _At once, my sleepy mind was wide-awake and I opened my eyes in a flash to see a bare naked, pale torso. Blinking, it took me a few seconds to comprehend the situation.

Naru's arm was draped across my face—I had thought it was the edge of my blanket—and I was staring directly into his chest; the knocking that I thought I had heard earlier was, in actuality, his heartbeat. I let out a small squeal and shoved him away from me with all of my strength. _Naru was…Naru was… _Even my thoughts stammered.

The man rolled off of the futon and onto the cold, wooden floor; however, he sprung up nearly a second after his back came in contact with the hard ground. I glared at him furiously, my face feeling hotter than the springs outside.

"Y-you said you wouldn't do anything!"

Naru, appearing to be exasperated, narrowed his eyes and crossed the room to dig into his bag. "I didn't do anything. It was you who got all cuddly with _me_."

I froze, looking down at the futon, "Ah…" My jaw went slack. Naru was right… _I_ had been the one who crawled over onto his side in the middle of the night—proven by my sitting on his pillow. I jumped off of the futon, my legs tangled in the sheets. "It…I…I didn't…It's not…"

"Face it Mai," Naru said monotonously. He turned to face me, smirking. "You're attracted to me."

My eyes widened, my mouth failing me for the longest time.

"I…me…_attracted _to you? No! Absolutely not!" I sputtered in the most unconvincing stream of words, waving my arms around like a crazed woman. I stared at him as he turned back around, most likely rooting for clothes in his bag again. "A-and put a shirt on!"

His bare chest was too hard not to stare at; if I were caught staring, I'd never hear the end of it. He was solidly built, but not to the point that he resembled those bodybuilders who had muscles _on_ their muscles—but he wasn't like a skimpy, pubescent boy either. He was somewhere in the middle—actually, he leaned toward the muscular side just a tad more—and it looked perfect.

_Mai, you're such a pervert! _I inwardly scolded. "I'm getting dressed in the bathroom. If you come in I'll kill you." I crawled all the way over to the other end of the futon where my bags were placed on the floor.

"If anything, it'll be you walking in on me," Naru scoffed. I found my clothes for the day and whipped around to send him a quick, but equally lethal, glare.

"Please. There wouldn't be anything to see," I mocked, telling him the exact thing he told me the day before, though in a very, very poor imitation of his deep voice.

Day 2, 8:00 am

I looked around the room that we had made the base. It was big—really big. At least three other bedrooms were visible in the main room alone. _I envy you, Lin-san…_

"Mai, you're setting up the cameras outside by the outdoor hot springs and in the building. Everyone else, set up microphones and get temperature readings from each room," Naru ordered as he scanned through papers on a clipboard.

"_Every_ room?" Bou-san whined.

"He said _every_ room, didn't he?" Ayako muttered as she glowered at the floor and at her 'husband'.

"C'mon Naru-bou, you've got to be kidding. There are at least _fifty_ rooms in this place!" the monk protested as Naru began fiddling with some of the TVs.

"So get readings from all fifty," he said uncaringly.

Bou-san hung his head in defeat and murmured, "Okay, okay."

I frowned miserably at the floor, dreading the fact that I alone would have to carry all of the cameras. They were so heavy! And if I happened to damage one…well, let's just say that Naru wouldn't be letting me leave the office till ten at night for at least a couple of weeks. "Wait," I said, something finally clicking in my mind, "why am _I_ the only one putting up the cameras? It'll take forever if there's only one person!"

Naru gave me the look—the one that clearly said I was stupid. "I never said you were doing it alone. I'm putting up the cameras with you."

_Never mind, I'd rather do it by myself… _I wanted to mope like Bou-san. Right now, I really didn't want to be anywhere in the vicinity of Naru—after all, he'd seen me naked last night. That, and I had embarrassed myself by hugging him like a teddy bear—though, I suppose, the fault for that was mine.

"Something wrong, Mai?" Ayako asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. "You're turning red."

"No! Nothing's wrong! O-of course nothing's wrong!" I hurriedly explained, holding up my hands in front of my face.

"Could it be…" Ayako's eyes narrowed, then shot up along with her devious smirk. I gulped; her smirk always spelled trouble, "…that something happened between you and our very own Naru?"

I began to splutter and babble unintelligible things. Was I that easy to read? Me and my stupid, readable face…

"Oh my…seriously?" Ayako's smirk quickly turned into a look of disbelief and shock, her mouth popping open.

"No! No, I swear Ayako. Nothing happened, nothing at all."

"I don't believe you," she sang with her smirk back in full force. By her side, Bou-san's jaw dropped and his eyes turned into wide saucers.

"Jou-chan…you let him defile you?"

Before I could have had a chance to react—which would have been severe—something crashed to the floor so loudly that nearly everyone in the room jumped. The one person who didn't jolt, being the one who dropped whatever it was, a TV I guessed, was Naru. Even Lin had given a startled jolt, eying the younger man with both obvious curiosity and suspicion.

Naru looked up and glared at the three of us—Bou-san, Ayako and I. "Defile?" he hissed, clearly furious.

"_B-Bou-san!_" I shouted. The word 'defile' had given me mental pictures—because I was a pervert like that—and those images made my face turn so red that I doubt someone could tell the difference between a tomato and me. A deadly aura filled the room, emanating from Naru who sat in a folding chair before the blank TVs, brooding with his arms crossed across his chest tightly. "You're wrong!" I protested. "I'm telling you nothing happened!"

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san sobbed comically, curling into a ball on the floor. "What happened to my pure and innocent Jou-chan?"

"Oh, get up off the floor," Ayako said dryly as she nudged him in the stomach with the pointed front tip of her flashy red heels. Her swift eyes turned to me, piercing me to where I stood. "So Mai, _nothing_ happened? Are you sure? You don't want to lie to a priestess."

Her serious gaze bore slightly at my nerves but I nodded anyway—so fast I thought my head would snap off. "Nothing happened between Naru and I. I swear."

"Then…I believe you," the priestess finally gave in, shrugging her shoulders as she did so.

Bou-san looked up at me from the floor, fake tears gleaming in his eyes. "Is it true, Jou-chan?"

"Yes, it's true, Bou-san. _Nothing_ happened."

He spontaneously burst into a grin that stretched from ear to ear, his previously gloomy mood completely dissipated. He jumped to his feet and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that made me gag. "I knew my Jou-chan was a good girl!"

"If you're all quite finished," Naru snapped as he stood, "then get to work."

As I mentioned, Naru was the type not to yell, and that made him all the more scarier—his voice, combined with the chilling looks he'd send, were enough to make a full grown, heavy weight champion shake in his boots. Figuratively speaking of course—probably.

Perhaps it was just that deadly, commanding, authoritative air he carried around him, but either way, it got Bou-san, Ayako and I to shut up and get to work very quickly. Unfortunately for me, I was stuck with Naru for the next few hours and it was nerve racking.

"Position it more to the right," Naru commanded, making me sigh in annoyance. It was always, 'a little to the left' or 'a little to the right'—nothing was perfect unless he did it himself. He was such a perfectionist. Still, I obeyed and pushed the side of the camera to the right. "Too much, to the left."

I glared at him, to which he was oblivious as he was communicating to Lin through an earpiece. Lin was staying behind to watch the monitors and make sure we put up the cameras just so. So, in actuality, it was Lin I suppose I was irritated with, but Naru just happened to be the nearest outlet. That, and it was easier to be mad at him. Taking my pointer finger, I nudged the camera hardly a millimeter, hoping to be micro and somewhat annoying.

However, Naru said, "Fine. Next camera by the outside edge of the spring, near the bushes."

"Got it." I muttered, running back to pick up a camera off the blanket we had placed all of them on rather than carrying them everywhere. As I positioned it, Naru turned his back to me and muttered incoherent things to Lin. _Hmph, _I scoffed inwardly, _idiotic, narcissistic, OCD, perfectionist, jerk! _If only I had the guts, or the idiocy, to say it to his face.

"Angle it upwards."

I was half tempted to snap the camera off its stand and hurl it at his lovely face.

_His 'lovely' face is the only 'lovely' thing about him. _

Over my many years of working for the man, it was the only thing I had deduced to be true. Many of the females we had encountered swooned over Naru after catching a glimpse of his face—not that I would blame them, after all it _was_ 'lovely'—and it bugged me somewhat.

No, I was not jealous or overprotective; it bugged me because they had fallen for him without even getting to know his true character. His looks were very deceiving; you would assume he was as pretty on the inside as he was on the outside, but that wasn't the case at all. He was rude, egoistical, had the _worst _case of narcissism I had _ever_ encountered, and he was a tea addict. It was like tea made his world go round. And really, all tea was, was leaf juice mixed with sugar and cream.

_Even so… _I smiled softly, pushing the bottom of the camera up; despite his horrid character, somehow, for whatever reason, I was utterly and undeniably attracted to him. Even when I was ready to smack him I still knew that deep down I had fallen for him for a reason. But…he had no feelings for me whatsoever, so perhaps it was a lost cause. Maybe I was foolish, or naïve—I frowned. _C'mon Mai! Think positive! _I thought with encouragement.

There was always a chance that his feelings would change, wasn't there? And if they didn't—which was the more likely scenario—at least I still got to be near him almost every day.

"Mai."

I jumped, nearly knocking over the camera, and glared at Naru.

"I said get a new camera, we're putting some inside the building now."

"Ah, right." I dashed to grab all of the other cameras.

"Mai."

As I reached down to grab a camera and tuck it into my arms, I craned my head to look at my boss.

"You feel normal now, I presume?"

"Hm?" Just what did he mean by that? Feel normal?

"Earlier," Naru started as he calmly walked over and grabbed a camera for himself, "you were agitated and snappy. But just a few moments ago it vanished, and you're back to normal again."

I blinked; he had noticed? Maybe I really was that easy to read…

"Uh, yeah. Well, I guess, but how'd you know?" I asked, picking up a second camera and tucking it in a somewhat comfortable position in my arms.

"I said it a few years ago," he said stoically, nonchanlantly. "You get mad or irritated at things easily, then you get a little depressed, and after that you seem to snap out of it and bounce back pretty quickly."

Amazed, and a little embarrassed, I stared down at my hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world at the moment. "You actually remember that about me?" I asked, my face flushing as I stiffly snatched up a third camera. My boss made a strange noise, almost like a snort.

"I never forget anything, Mai."

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Naru glance in my direction out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course you don't." I wasn't really paying attention, but I went to get yet another camera—four cameras most certainly wouldn't fit in my small arms.

"If you carry too many you'll end up dropping them, and guess whose pay check it'll come out of?"

Realizing my mistake, I laughed it off—badly might I add—and repositioned the three cameras I already had. "Right, right. I guess we'll come and get the rest later."

Naru said nothing, but he carried three cameras like I did, and led the way into the building. We put cameras in the hallways and notified the residents so they wouldn't fiddle with them—Naru made it a point to say that _someone_ had broken a camera once and injured his assistant at the same time.

Of course, the innocent people had no clue that _I_ was that someone, but I still became infuriated with him. After all, I hadn't known any better, there was no note or sign or anything that specifically told me to stay away, and Lin had scared the crap out of me! If he hadn't yelled, I wouldn't have jerked and knocked into the bookcase, ultimately causing a domino effect and injuring the Chinese man—as well as damaging the camera in the process.

"Did you have to use _that_ story Naru?" I muttered, stomping down the hallways to the outdoor spring with him trailing behind me.

"Yes, I don't want a repeat of your incident."

"But the camera was insured! And Lin-san is perfectly fine now!" I protested, throwing the sliding door leading to the outside with force that probably wasn't necessary.

"Even so, you damaged property that wasn't yours," he pointed out rather blandly—I didn't need to turn around to know his look had darkened—I could feel him burning holes in my back with his glare. I walked down two stone steps and into the dusty ground that surrounded the hot spring. Locating the blanket, I strolled over.

"But it was—" My body froze, causing me to stop mid-sentence. Naru stopped behind me, probably slightly peeved that I had stopped so suddenly. "Naru…" I murmured, perplexed and a little scared at the same time. My 'husband' stepped out from behind me and glowered down at the blanket. It was empty; no cameras to be seen. "Where are the cameras?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? Likey? I be adding some mystery! Anyway, review! Review, review, review! <em>**


	5. Of Camera shy Gouls and Violence

**_Hi hi! Neena here :D chapter five is out! Please read and enjoy, but most of all, review! Thank you to my wonderful beta, Kitsune-chan! Couldn't have done this without you!_**

* * *

><p>"Lin, rewind cameras one and two positioned outside the second hot spring," Naru ordered as he and I walked briskly into the base. Lin looked up from his laptop and reached over to hit the rewind button without speaking, but not entirely able to mask his curiosity. The three of us stared anxiously at the monitors.<p>

"Do you think someone stole them as a prank?" I asked to no one in particular. Lin looked at me strangely, or rather, as strangely as the stoic man could look.

"Around six of our cameras disappeared while Mai and I were setting up other cameras inside the building," Naru explained in a low voice to Lin, gritting his teeth—ever since the discovery he had been much more short-tempered and serious. Well, Naru was always serious, but this took it to a new level. He hadn't glared at me once, even when I kept asking 'what's going on?' or 'where are the cameras?'. Naru pushed pause, and then play.

The two cameras focused on Naru and I as we knelt down by the blanket to grab the other cameras.

"_I never forget anything, Mai." _

Immediately, my cheeks flushed—he just had to press play at _this_ part.

"_Of course you don't,"_ I had said, clearly distracted. When the other me reached for a fourth camera I felt like smacking myself. Honestly, it was so obvious that I was flustered; how embarrassing.

"_If you carry too many you'll drop some. And guess whose pay check it'll come out of?"_

On screen, my face burned an even brighter shade of red, and I started laughing; I nearly groaned. _Mai, you idiot! _

"_Right, right. I guess we'll have to come and get the rest later."_

While I was still laughing like a lunatic, Naru had followed me into the resort and shut the door behind us. Seriously, I not quite wanted to hit myself. Repeatedly. Naru would be blind not to know something was funky—blind or stupid, which he was neither. Dreading the outcome, I glanced at my boss out of the corner of my eye. Naru hadn't budged from his hard stare at the screen, thankfully. I resumed watching the taped recording.

Nothing happened for the longest time, the three of us just stared at an unmoving scene—save for one or two leaves that skittered by in the wind and the few brave squirrels that dared to venture into the spring's vicinity. I was ready to give an irritated sigh and retire to the couch across from the monitors when, _finally_, something moved. One of the cameras, one by the very edge of the blanket, scooted forward a few millimeters; Naru's already taut jaw tightened till his pursed lips turned into a colorless line.

His eyes, steely blue and more beautiful than ever, focused abruptly on the suddenly still camera. I, too, stared at the monitors more intently than before.

As soon as I did, the camera that had only been moved a few millimeters was suddenly thrown all the way across the yard by an unseen force—my eyes widened. A soft splash made Naru's eyes narrow. His hand reached out and pressed the pause and fast forward button together, rendering us the ability to watch the next few scenes in slow motion. A second camera was dragged across the grounds of the outdoor spring until it too, was tossed into the hot spring. One after another, each of the six cameras was dropped carelessly into the spring.

There went six very expensive cameras. And it wasn't even my fault.

Naru hit the fast forward button until the monitor caught up with the current time and then rubbed his chin.

"So it was a spirit?" I murmured.

Naru didn't reply, instead he glowered at the ground, thinking about something, and thinking about it hard. Minutes passed slowly and no one dared to speak—I hardly even breathed because the air was so tense. "It doesn't make sense," he finally muttered.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise—nothing ever stumped Naru. _Nothing_. "What doesn't make sense?"

"This phenomenon." Naru rubbed his temples with furrowed eyebrows and sat next to me on the couch.

"I'll make some tea," I offered, standing up.

Naru gave a distracted grunt as a reply, which I took, from previous experience, to mean 'yes'.

Day 2, 9:30 am

"Um, excuse me, Akemi-san?" I knocked on the sliding door politely. As it turned out, there was no kettle in the room we had made base. The kitchen had everything _but_ a teakettle, it seemed; which made no sense of course. The door slid open fluidly and Akemi stood fully in front of me.

"How can I help you, Shibuya-san?"

I gave a small start, still unaccustomed to being called by the surname _Shibuya_, and smiled cheekily. "Well, I was wondering if I could use your kitchen for a few minutes."

Akemi blinked curiously.

"Of course, but whatever for? If you would like something to eat, I could have my employees prepare it and send it to you." The woman stepped out into the hallway with me, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, no, it's not for me. You see, Na—…Kazuya really likes tea." The name 'Kazuya' felt foreign and strange on my tongue, it was hard not to make a face. Hopefully Akemi hadn't noticed my slight pause. "It helps him think. I went to make him some just now, but apparently our kitchen in the party room doesn't have a kettle," I explained with a pleasant smile.

"I see, I'm sorry there wasn't a kettle for you to use; I'll take you to the main kitchen then." She smiled back with the same man killing smile; even I was somewhat charmed by her grace. I wondered if she had a husband—someone like her had to have a husband by now—but quickly dismissed the thought.

If her resort was targeting married couples then I would have liked to think she would refrain from marrying until the spirit was dealt with.

"Also, Shibuya-san," Akemi murmured, walking next to me, "I'm terribly sorry for that incident last night, it must have been such a frightening experience."

In fact, I had actually forgotten completely about the little mishap, as strange as that may seem, recalling how traumatic it was. Maybe it was because my morning with Naru had completely pushed it from my memory.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it was scary." I laughed, touching the back of my head, which surprisingly didn't hurt all that bad—it was more of a sore bump that hurt only when I purposely prodded it.

Akemi turned to me with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I would have been terrified," she said, holding her sleeved arm up to cover her mouth. "And, I don't know if your husband told you this..."

My curiosity piqued. Something Naru hadn't told me?

"But the…blood…in your shower wasn't human. A small squirrel got into the main water pipes somehow and was cut by what seems to be a jagged edge, then it bled out into the water."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as Akemi turned a corner.

"Either way, I'm sorry for your having a horrible night." She looked up at me with such honesty that I nearly melted on the spot.

I smiled. "Don't worry, you couldn't have known it was going to happen. Besides, it could have been anyone, right?"

"Yes," she agreed, pulling open a sliding door to reveal a large, spacious kitchen, "it could have been anyone."

I gasped in awe; the marble floors sparkled likes diamonds and the granite counter-tops shined as if just freshly polished. It was a completely westernized kitchen in a Japanese hot spring resort, but somehow, it fit. "What a nice kitchen…" I murmured, causing Akemi to smile.

"I suppose," she answered. "But it wears off on a person after a while."

I stumbled over to the stove and stared at the teapot that was made out of pure sterling silver and chrome. Just how rich was this woman?

"Oh, the teakettle," she mused at my look of obvious astonishment and joined me at the stove. "It was my great aunt's, she was always making tea for her husband with it. I don't think we use it anymore."

I grimaced, unbeknownst to the older woman at my side. "Your great aunt…" I started as I took the kettle and filled it with purified water from the fridge, "…did she love her husband?"

Startled, Akemi looked at me strangely. "I'm not sure, I never met her or her husband. But I hope she didn't, I would never want anyone to fall in love with that kind of man."

I nodded in agreement. Honestly, I felt bad for Koizumi, Akemi's great aunt, for having been put in such a situation where she was utterly helpless. I knew for a fact that if it had been me, I wouldn't have known what to do. I probably would have made a decision that hurt many people for my own selfishness.

"Say, Shibuya-san," Akemi quietly said after a moment's silence. I placed the teakettle on the stove, turned the knob to eight, and leaned my back against the counter. "You're married, do you ever worry about your husband cheating on you?"

I coughed and blinked rapidly a few times—Akemi gave me that pure and honest look again.

"W-well, Na—Kazuya," I corrected quickly, "is a very trustworthy man, I don't think he's the type to ever cheat." And that was true, it never occurred to me once that Naru would cheat—it just never fit in his character.

Naru was always a very blunt person, never the sneaky type; sneaking was cowardly. Secretive? Sure; everyone had his or her own secrets. Cowardly? Absolutely not. If Naru was cowardly, then I had the heart of a lion.

"Besides," I added as Akemi looked down at her folded hands, "he knows that if he cheats I'll haunt him from beyond the grave."

The hot spring owner laughed—full out laughed, clutching her stomach and wiping water droplets away from the corner of her eyes; which surprised me, honestly, because she didn't at all seem the type to laugh so freely. "You must trust him a lot," she concluded after calming herself. I shrugged.

"I'd like to think so. But he doesn't trust _me_ at all." Scowling, I recalled all of the times he required that I have a babysitter to look after me, or had someone double check the temperature readings I took. "He treats me like an incompetent child sometimes."

It was degrading, not to mention aggravating, and sometimes it made me mad enough to consider the option of putting straight lemon juice in his tea. But I'd have probably gotten fired for doing that.

"I think he's just worried for you."

I shot Akemi the 'Pssh, yeah right' look.

"Kazuya's not the type to worry about others, really. I mean, he's had his moments where he was concerned about me, but they don't happen very often."

One of the few times where he appeared to have some concern over my well being—mentally wise—was a few years ago when I had one of the most horrid nightmares in Urado's mansion. That time, Naru had been the one to bring _me_ tea for a change. And I could remember a few instances where Naru had protected me physically—while they were rare, they were still precious to me.

"I guess he expects people to be as strong as him."

"Most men are like that unfortunately," Akemi sighed with a slight frown.

"Yeah, they never seem to—"

The lights turned off. They had never wavered or flickered to give us warning before Akemi and I were just suddenly plunged into darkness.

"That's strange…" Akemi murmured, not at all frightened like I thought she would have been. "I wonder if there's a storm in the area."

_A storm? Not likely…_ I thought solemnly. I hoped it was just a normal power outage—freak outages happened sometimes, I didn't have to be so paranoid about everything.

"Don't touch it…"

"Hm?" I hummed as I turned, feeling around the counter. "Akemi-san, did you say something?"

"No…"

"Oh, I could've sworn I heard something." Even in the darkness, I could still see well enough. The faint glow of the burner was a fair enough light—Akemi was looking around the kitchen blindly. "Akemi-san, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just blind as a bat in the dark." She laughed quietly, nervously, her hands searching for something to hold onto.

"Here," I said as I guided her hands to rest on the counter next to me.

"Thank you."

I could practically hear the smile in her voice. The kettle let out a shrill whistle, effectively making Akemi and I jump nearly ten feet from surprise. I reached out a hand and grabbed the handle of the steaming pot.

"Mine!"

The teakettle disappeared from my grasp—yanked away being a more efficient way of putting it. I gasped and stumbled backwards slightly.

"Shibuya-san? Are you okay?" Akemi's panicked voice asked fervently.

"Yeah, I'm f—"

Searing pain scorched throughout my left arm so suddenly I shouted in alarm and clutched it to my side with a wince. My arm was on fire, and my touching it really didn't help; in fact, it made it worse.

"Shibuya-san?" Though she couldn't see what was happening, I knew Akemi could tell something was definitely wrong.

I couldn't reply; the blinding, white-hot wound burned as if it were hell itself. The boiling water in the kettle had been dumped on my arm, I realized. Bou-san had said that sixty-six degrees was enough to cause a horrible burn in two seconds, and boiling water could kill someone if they were left subject to it for too long—as proven by Susukihotaru. There was no doubt my arm would be out of commission for quite a while.

"Don't touch it!"

The voice made my blood run cold.

"S-Shibuya-san? I-is that you?"

My head snapped up to see Akemi fumbling around.

"Akemi-san, I'm over here," I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Something's touching me!" she screamed, I could hear the tears in her voice. I made my way towards her and sandwiched her body between the counter and my back, holding my arms out as if it would stop whatever it was that was in the kitchen with us. "Shibuya-san?" Akemi asked so fearfully she almost sounded like a terrified child.

"Don't worry," I hissed, my eyes squinting from the constant burning in my arm that was nearly unbearable. "I'll protect you."

It was like those showdowns in those American movies—the ones where a random tumbleweed rolls across the screen in-between the two people about to have a showdown. The ghost seemed like it was waiting for me to make the first move, but I wasn't that stupid.

"It's mine!"

Atrocious, yellow eyes gleamed right in front of my face; putrid, rancid and decaying breath fanned across me. I almost gagged. Bony hands with skin covering them like translucent paper clawed at my throat with long, uncut nails, scratching at the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Mine!" It screamed again, giving me a hard throttle for good measure. Air came out of my trachea sounding like a deflating balloon; my world was spinning.

_Naru…help me… _I couldn't take it for very much longer; I could never hold my breath for very long as a kid. I gave a futile attempt at prying the cold hands away, scratching and clawing at whatever it was that was trying to kill me. _Naru…! _Gasping, I gave one last burst of energy to struggle to breathe.

Then, I was tossed aside as if I were a mere rag doll. My head made a thick, cracking sound as it hit the marble floor. Stars appeared behind my closed eyelids and my head ached so much worse than it had when I conked it in the bathroom yesterday. Something dark and sticky pooled around me slowly, soaking into my hair—it smelled metallic. I was bleeding, and badly at that. I opened my eyes and stared down at the puddle of my own blood with panic and repugnance, numbly feeling my own head in disbelief.

The burning in my arm was reduced to the background, along with the sounds of a struggle…

_But whose struggle is it exactly?_ I thought with confusion. What was I doing here again?

All I knew was that I wanted, no, I _needed_ Naru. Sucking in a large gulp of air as best as I could—my neck was sore and felt bruised—I let out one of the loudest screams of my life.

"_Naru!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well? <em>****_Anxious? Thrilled? Creeped out? Let me know! Review! I will continue to be annoying if you do not. :D_**

**_On another note, in case any of you care, I HAVE FINISHED MST! I have all the chapters written out! Gah, I'm so proud of myself! Also, in case any of you care (again) it comes to a staggering 16 chapters (T.T I know, short, right? But hey, gimmie a break, it's my very first completed story!) Anywhoser, please look forward to future chapters!_**


	6. Of Rescues and Worried Bosses

_**Okay, well for those of you who wish to hear my excuses, they'll be at the bottom of the chapter . Just know that I'm very, very sorry for not being able to update until now, and that I love all of you to death! Thank you for reading and sticking with me through this gap, because I can assure you that it won't happen again :) Okie, read on!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Naru!<em>"

I braced both of my hands in the small, slippery and bloody mess below me as a tiny stream ran down the center of my face and down my nose. My eyes were squeezed shut so it didn't flow into my eyes.

_He'll…he'll come…_ I told myself. "_Naru!_"

I braced both of my hands in the small, slippery and bloody mess below me as a tiny stream ran down the center of my face and down my nose. My eyes were squeezed shut so it didn't flow into my eyes.

_He'll…he'll come…_ I assured myself, _Naru always comes…_ I couldn't understand anything—I didn't know where I was, why I was there or what was going on. The only thing I did know was that I needed Naru. Someone was shouting, things were being thrown around, my mind was fuzzy—nothing made sense anymore.

"Shibuya-san!" a feminine voice yelled Naru's last name—so she needed him too? I stared blankly at the woman who stumbled around in the dark, cowering from something unseen. "Shibuya-san!" Her voice became choked off at the end as something crushed her windpipe. She was in trouble—that much I managed to comprehend. I tried to move from my sitting position, but my hands slipped and I fell down onto my side. Thankfully, my outstretched arm acted as a cushion for my head.

"Rin…pyou…" I murmured faintly, trying to use the nine words, but I knew they would have no effect without the use of my arms. _What…should I do?_ I was scared; my arm was burning, my head was bleeding, I didn't know what was happening; someone was being attacked and I couldn't do anything, and _Naru wasn't there to save me._

The door slammed open, and a swarm of people rushed into the dark room. They started shouting things simultaneously, and two of the people rushed to the woman who, like myself, lay limp on the floor.

"Naru…" I whispered, my hand twitching.

The people finally noticed me, and their heavy footsteps pounded closer and closer. Someone strong, warm, and masculine placed their hands on my shoulders and put my head on something soft—his lap, I assumed.

"Mai," he said, shaking me lightly. "Dammit. Get me some gauze!"

Was Naru holding me? No, Naru didn't yell, he didn't panic. Either way, Naru or not, the relief was so overwhelming that I cried shamelessly—big, wet tears falling and mixing with the blood on the side of my face.

"Naru…" I mumbled.

I wanted Naru; I wanted him to hold my hand and call me an idiot, I wanted him to glare at me; I just wanted him here. My head began to ache worse and worse, I felt the blood caking onto my face and soaking into my clothes. Was it normal for the world to spin? I was disoriented enough as it was—I couldn't tell what was happening around me anymore. Everything was a blur of sound and color.

"Naru…" I managed to say one last time. And right before I faded into unconsciousness, I heard a reply:

"I'm here, Mai. I'm right here."

Day 6, 3:25 pm

Voices. There were voices all around me—I couldn't tell which belonged to whom, or what they were saying, but they sounded distressed and anxious. A particularly feminine one was shouting loudly.

"…have anything else? How long…awake?"

Her voice broke off for a few moments before continuing.

"I still can't…you let her…by herself!"

It was odd, my mind would go fuzzy every few seconds and I would only manage to decipher blips of the conversation. Was my head that messed up? Clearly, it wasn't too warped as I could tell that I was laying down on a soft, fluffy futon.

"…She's never… my…again."

There was a pause, I noticed, and I strained my ears, trying to listen closely. It wasn't like I was attempting to spy on them—more like I was just curious.

"She won't be able…herself again. It's too…and she's been…enough lately."

_I won't be able to what? What are they talking about?_ I recognized the calm and stoic voice as Naru's. Only, it wasn't exactly calm and stoic…it very nearly bordered on depression. Or so I thought. Maybe it was just my disoriented thought process.

"Poor Jou-chan…" another male, probably Bou-san, sighed. There was another lapse of silence in which I could sense the tension even in my somewhat paralyzed state.

"What…doctor say?" the female voice from earlier, Ayako as I had deduced, asked quietly.

"The gash…not bad…combined trauma…other injuries…" Naru's voice trailed off, I was sure it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me. Naru had actually drifted off in mid-sentence—something I had never, ever seen or, in my current case, had heard in all of my years as his assistant. A weight next to my feet on the futon startled me, and if my body hadn't been as heavy as a rock, I would've jumped in surprise. "Lin…favor…tea."

_Hey…it's my job to make the tea…_ I realized.

There was a miniscule and yet masculine exhale at the foot of the futon.

"Naru…you're worried…"

My ears strained more so than ever to catch the rest of the conversation, and thankfully my head was becoming clearer by the minute. Ayako, I identified again, sighed in a somewhat melancholic manner while something squeaked, as if it were being dragged across the floor. A folding chair was the most likely bet.

"But you've been moping for…past few days now."

_Moping?_ Against my will, my eye twitched along with the corner of my mouth. "M-moping?" I croaked in a hoarse voice that made me wince. Various things clattered to the floor after a mere second of stunned, lulled, and muted silence.

"Mai!"

I felt hands place themselves on either side of my face, frantically urging my lead heavy eyes to open—which they did after much effort. The first thing I saw was a long lock of blazing red hair that belonged to the priestess of the group. I lazily gazed into her eyes, which had started to water.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san grappled onto my hand in a tight, vise grip.

"Mai's awake?" Naru's very, very close, and hoarse, much to my surprise, voice made me break out in a random and embarrassing blush.

_Ah, Mai you're such a wimp! If just his voice causes you to mentally implode, you're absolutely doomed… _I came to the resolution that I had turned a rosy shade because I hadn't heard his voice in what seemed like days. It was partially true—I was never much of a liar, even as a child. I had always been the one innocent kid who actually admitted to taking the cookie from the cookie jar. I couldn't help my—somewhat—honest nature. The other reason why I was blushing was just because it was _Naru's_ voice—plain and simple.

"Mai, we were so worried! Thank goodness you're alright!" Ayako sniffled, the small tears in her eyes finally leaking over the brim. She reached up with a hand and rubbed her cheeks fervently, sniffing all the while. Had they really been that worried about me? So worried that they would cry?

"A-Ayako…" I mumbled. "Don't cry; I'm okay. Were you all really that concerned about me?"

Through her tears, the priestess sent me an ineffective glare that said 'well duh!'. "Ha!" she snorted suddenly, rubbing under her nose for the last time with a smirk. "You should have seen Naru. He was so upset that he had this glare on his face twenty-four-seven—it nearly scared the doctor half to death." She began to laugh; a few stray tears rolling down her happily flushed cheeks while she clutched her stomach in hysterics.

Bou-san, who had been silently squeezing my hand till it turned a slight shade of purple-red, knelt down till he was eye level with me on the futon. "It's true," the monk muttered lowly, "I've never seen Naru-bou so worked up."

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san," our boss hissed venomously. The two older adults visibly flinched and Bou-san dropped my hand. "You're disturbing Mai's recovery. I doubt she feels like dealing with the two of you right now, so if you're quite finished, get the temperature readings from all of the rooms for today." Naru glowered with a tight-lipped frown that made me shiver.

What was he so angry about? Surely I hadn't done something wrong, I had barely been awake for three minutes.

"No need to get defensive, Naru-bou. We all know you were—" Bou-san broke off after Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Takigawa-san," each syllable was acutely articulated and chilly in tone. Naru wasn't just angry—he was _furious._

_But at what?_

From my laying down position I couldn't see Naru or Bou-san's expressions too well, but the air was charged with electricity.

"Let's go, you stupid monk," Ayako finally grunted, snatching Bou-san's elbow and towing him outside. As the door shut with a soft 'click' Naru stood up but made no move to come near me; instead he remained at the foot of the bed and stared at the wall.

I tried to sit up by bracing my forearm on the covers of the futon when a sharp, tear-inducing pain made me gasp and fall back. I looked at my left arm to see it covered in bandages. Where had that wound come from?

_I…I don't remember anything about injuring my arm…Actually,_ I made a strange face, _I don't remember anything that happened at all…_

"Because of multiple wounds to your skull, the doctor said you would most likely exhibit temporary memory loss," the narcissist explained as if he knew I was wondering about my arm. "Even so," Naru finally turned to face me, a stony mask in place that concealed any and all emotions, "what the bloody _hell _were you thinking?"

I blinked, positively stunned. Naru hardly ever cursed, and when he did, it was because his anger boiled over to the point where he could hardly contain himself. His blue eyes were hardened sapphire, cold to the core and piercing.

"I…" I frowned. What _had_ I been thinking? _I know I went there for a reason…but…what exactly was it? Tea? It was tea, wasn't it? _Carefully, I tried to recall my past actions—who I was with, what we were doing. "I was with…" I could feel it on the tip of my tongue, the person's name that had so frustratingly escaped me.

"_Shibuya-san!" _

I gasped when Akemi's voice burst through my mind.

"I was with Akemi-san! We were making tea and then…then…" As I began to force myself to remember, my skull nearly split in half—throbbing, teeth-gritting agony so strong that I felt nauseous.

"_I'll protect you."_

I eventually recalled. Protect…I was protecting her. "I shielded her from…whatever that…_thing_ was…and…" The unfathomable pain rose again and I pressed my fingers to my temples.

"That's enough," Naru stated more calmly than before. "The last thing we need is for you to overexert yourself in your condition."

"My _condition_," I scoffed haughtily, "isn't that bad." I was still perfectly functional; it took much more than a few cuts, bruises, and burns to put me out for the count.

Naru, however, seemed to think that I was patched together with paper and glue. "Not that bad?" he mocked as he advanced towards me slowly. "Mai, you were unconscious for four days and yet you still have the audacity to say 'it's not that bad'?"

I stared at him questioningly, furrowing my eyebrows when he stood directly beside me and looked down. His jaw was tightened and he was probably grinding his teeth—a bad habit of his. It was terrible for his teeth, I noted. "Four days is reasonable," I argued stubbornly; I knew the general direction this conversation was heading, and I didn't like it. If Naru was angry because I was 'careless'—as he would have most likely put it—then he was probably going to pull me. There was no way I was going to be pulled on this case.

"No, it isn't." My boss was just as stubborn, if not more so, than I was, making it hard to convince him most of the time. "You shouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. You were reckless." Suddenly, his tone took a drastic change from anger to authoritative steel; it was a tone I knew quite well. "I don't need reckless people on my team."

"It wasn't reckless, I was doing my job as an employee of SPR. I was _protecting_ the client."

Naru raised a hand to massage the bridge of his nose in what seemed like annoyance. There was no way I was budging, and it seemed that Naru knew just how I felt—I could tell that he wasn't going to just let it go.

"Stupidly endangering your life is considered reckless."

"But it wasn't 'stupidly'!" I frowned; protecting the client most certainly was not stupid. It was half of our job, so I couldn't understand why he was so angry.

Sure I had gotten hurt, but it was nothing new, I always got hurt. Hell, I had cut my tongue on a _plastic spoon_ before. I was danger-prone—it was a proven fact and something I would have thought he had gotten used to by now.

"How is protecting the client stupid, Naru?" I demanded with narrowed eyes. His own eyes flared with something I couldn't quite place my finger on but it vanished before I had a chance to contemplate it, which was odd. Naru was usually perfect at concealing any and all emotions.

"Protecting the client isn't stupid," he agreed, crossing his arms.

My frown faltered. "Then what were you talking about?"

"Nothing." His steely voice clearly said that it was the end of that conversation. I wasn't going to forget about it though; I would interrogate him later. "On another note, I won't pull you from the case."

When I smiled—a huge, toothy grin—Naru scowled, obviously displeased with my enthusiasm.

"However..."

The grin I wore dropped like a swatted fly; whenever Naru said 'however' there were always unpleasant conditions that followed. I learned to dread the words 'but' or 'however' when he used them.

"You will either take myself or Lin with you wherever you go."

"B-but—!" I floundered with a whine.

"No buts."

Pouting, I jutted out my lower lip, which Naru pointedly ignored.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi hi! Neena here :D<strong>_

_**Alrighty, well, I say that I have a pretty damn good excuse, but it's still an excuse nonetheless . What happened was, my laptop broke, like really broke. Somehow, I managed to alter my hard-drive (whatever that means) and delete my IP address. So, basically, my computer technically didn't even exist anymore . I could turn it on, but it wouldn't connect to the internet at all (it wouldn't even give me the option of connecting, the connecting screen was a big, white blank page D:) So I had to send it to my tech-savy uncle, in Cali (whereas I'm in MD, all the way across the country. Literally.) Anyway, I just got it back a little while ago, and thankfully my beta hadn't given up on me :) I love my beta, she's the best! And today, I finally update! So thanks for listening to my excuse, hopefully you guys aren't too mad with me ahahaha :3**_


	7. Of Boredom and Awkward Situations

Day 7, 12:00 pm

Being confined to bed rest sucked—plain and simple. I couldn't go anywhere, do anything or eat junk food—nothing! Naru wouldn't even let me visit Akemi, who was probably so stunned and frightened that she might have permanently locked herself in her room.

"I'm _bored,_" I groaned, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

Next to me in a chair, Naru, clad in black, glanced at me out of the corner of his midnight blue eyes. He had been sitting next to me for over two hours, looking over hundreds of papers clipped together. "Then entertain yourself," he said plainly, scanning another sheet of paper before flipping it and reading the next.

"Right," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "With what exactly?"

Naru shrugged as if he didn't particularly care. "Something in the room."

Taking a few seconds to peer around, I found nothing of personal interest other than the man next to me. "By _'something'_," I started slowly, "do you mean anything? Anything at all in this room?"

His eyes rose from the papers suspiciously, giving me a once over before replying, "Yes," hesitantly.

I grinned evilly, a plan formulating in my mind. A person counted as anything, right? Right. "So, _Naru_," keeping my tone nonchalant, I drawled out his name which made his already suspicious gaze intensify, "watcha doing?"

"Work," he answered curtly, flipping another page.

"What kind of work?" I asked as I leaned over trying to sneak a peek at the papers.

"Research."

"What kind of research?" I pressed on.

"On people."

With his short, few worded answers, it was difficult to get very much enjoyment from him, I noticed with a scowl. It was like he knew I was using him as a form of entertainment for myself—if I hadn't known better, I would have sworn he was a telepathic of some kind.

"On who?" I poked his knee in the most annoying manner possible in an effort to evoke some sort of emotion from him. Nothing happened save for the glare he sent my way.

"The man named Susukihotaru."

Immediately, my mood shifted from one of teasing to that of a somber kind. Susukihotaru—the man who cheated on his wife, gambled, became an alcoholic and then committed suicide. It made me shiver just thinking about it.

"All of those papers are about him?" I gasped, thoroughly amazed at the size of the huge stack. Naru nodded.

"His full name was Susukihotaru Noaki, the son of a large, wealthy company who desired to have connections with the Asuka family. He was married to Asuka Koizumi, and died a year after their wedding," Naru relayed the data he'd gathered to me, but I knew he was withholding a few bits of information; the reason I knew being my so-called 'intuition', that Naru usually passed off as an 'animalistic instinct'. "It was said that he had over thirty-five mistresses in that short year, all of whom, save two or three, have died."

Appalled, my eyed bulged from their sockets. "Thirty-five?"

How disgusting could one man be?

Not one, not even two, but _thirty-five_ women that he charmed—one could only imagine the pain Susukihotaru Koizumi must have felt. Men like that were unforgivable—they only caused suffering and needless sorrow in the unsuspecting hearts of innocent women.

It was despicable. So despicable, in fact, that it made my stomach churn and my heart burn with fury. I looked at the papers again warily, when the corner of a particular photograph caught my attention.

"Naru…are those pictures of Noaki's…mistresses?" The word 'mistresses' rolled off my tongue in an awkward manner.

Naru noticed this of course, but said nothing. "Yes, all thirty-five." He plucked out a large, half cut stack of paper-clipped photographs and showed me the one on top.

"I…I _know_ her!" I stuttered while pointing a finger. Even I was shocked that I recognized the woman, I was sure that I had never met her in my life, but I definitely recalled seeing her from somewhere. _But…from where?_

Naru arched an eyebrow at my strange reaction.

She had blonde hair and what appeared to be hazel eyes—a foreigner no doubt—but that wasn't what triggered the light bulb in my mind. It was the shy, cautious and somewhat conscience-stricken look plastered all over her face. The way her eyes were downcast and to the left, the way her polite and close-mouthed smile clearly didn't reach her eyes; it stuck out like a sore thumb to me.

Then, it struck me like lightening.

"My dream…" I murmured.

"Your dream? You saw this woman in your dream," Naru clarified—it wasn't a question, it was a statement made with impassive eyes. Numbly, I nodded and twiddled my fingers.

"Yeah, she and Noaki were…talking. Talking about Koizumi."

"What were they saying?" He lowered all of the papers and looked directly into my eyes in a somewhat intimidating manner.

"The woman," I pointed to her picture again, "was with him in…" Blushing, I took an embarrassing pause and looked anywhere but in Naru's general vicinity. "In…bed…and she seemed, I don't know, almost guilty I guess." Which was strange to me, and apparently to Naru as well. What woman felt bad after purposely sleeping with another woman's husband? "It was like she was scared of Koizumi, but from what I saw and from Akemi-san's descriptions, Koizumi was harmless."

A sharp, stinging pain broke off the conversation and made me double over—more from shock than anything else—as my arm began to flare up again, it burned like it was being roasted alive. I had completely forgotten that I was even injured, my head hadn't bothered me at all during the day and my arm only acted up once the pain medication wore off.

"Your bandages need to be changed." Naru stated stoically as he gave my head and arm a once over. Naru rose from his chair, taking long strides to the other side of the room and stopped at the large, wooden dresser. He opened the first sliding drawer, rummaged for a quick second and pulled out a bundle of white bandages, salve and peroxide.

My face paled at the sight of the peroxide—I had hated the stuff ever since I scraped my knee in kindergarten and had to be taken to the nurse to get it cleaned. Of course, after all the torture, I had been rewarded with a Hello Kitty band-aid and a lollipop, but I doubted that Naru would have Hello Kitty band-aids or lollipops on him. And that made it totally _not_ worth it.

"Don't come any closer!" I held up my arms in a protective shield and scooted backwards off the futon in a bad and awkward crabwalk.

Befuddled by the sudden command, Naru complied for a brief second before scowling. "Scared of peroxide, Mai? How much more childish could you be?" He held up the small, black bottle and examined it before turning his gaze back to me.

Offended, I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms, ignoring the pain that followed once I had done so. "I'm not _scared_ of peroxide. And even if I was, it's perfectly reasonable to be, it _stings_ and _burns!_"

The argument was poor and so Naru remained unconvinced; I hadn't even convinced _myself_. Either way, I hung on stubbornly and glowered at him menacingly.

"Coming from the girl who thinks it's reasonable to be unconscious for four days," my 'husband' said dryly and began making his way towards me again.

"I said stay back!"

Of course he ignored me and towered over me in no less than five strides. I held up my barrier more forcefully and defiantly than before—there was no way he was getting anywhere near my head with that stuff.

"Don't make me use force, Mai," Naru warned.

I stupidly, oh, so very stupidly, disregarded the admonishment and he knelt down so he was eye level with me. I backed away once again only to collide into the wall, trapped. If there was a time where Naru had ever so looked so dangerous, yet amazing, it was then—his indigo eyes held affirmed superiority as wisps of dark black hair lazily fell into them. The way his masculine mouth curved into an uncharacteristically delicious smirk made my heart pound like I was experiencing an adrenaline rush.

His arms moved until they braced themselves on either side of my head, which was spinning from the proximity of his face. He leaned forward till our foreheads barely brushed each other—an action that, had I not been so stubborn, would have sent me spiraling into my subconscious dominion under normal circumstances. The feeling of being a caged animal enveloped me in a swamping motion, and strangely, it didn't feel all that bad; it actually felt…good.

I felt so lightheaded from the simple act, and from the look of it, Naru seemed to know exactly what was going through my mind. Confusion, anxiety…bliss.

"N-Naru…I…" The words died on my tongue, my mind a white blank like a frozen tundra. He was behaving so…un-Naru like, if that were even possible.

"You brought this onto yourself," he reminded me smugly almost smugly with the chillingly _attractive_ narrowing of his eyes.

_Oh, God…what's wrong with me? I'm so perverted! _I felt so ashamed of myself; I really was being a pervert. Calling him attractive out of the blue? Where had that come from? There was clearly something wrong with me—not that he wasn't attractive, because obviously _everyone_ knew he was, myself included. Rather, it just wasn't in my innocent nature to let a scenario such as that even enter my mind. The man did strange things to me—and that was a proven fact.

And the sliding door opened in a flash. It was so sudden that Naru and I didn't have the time to back away from each other, and so, when a young woman entered the room, what she saw could have easily been mistaken as an intimate gesture of…affection…between husband and wife. Or something of the sort.

She squealed and covered her face with both of her hands. "Sh-Shibuya-san! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you were, um…busy." The unfortunate woman happened to be none other than Akemi. Her face was flushed a shade of red that rivaled mine when I was thoroughly embarrassed, such as then. Who wouldn't be embarrassed after being walked in on during a very, no, _extremely_ compromising position?

"A-Akemi-san…" I murmured gratefully and utterly abashed.

"I'll leave now…I-I'm sorry to bother you." She turned back to the door in a whirl still covering her blushing face shyly.

"No!" I blurted before I could think.

Naru glared at me like I had said something wrong.

"Er…I mean…its okay?" I glanced at Naru, seeking his approval, however, he sent me his infamous 'you're-an-idiot' look. _Well, then what does he want me to say? _I huffed to myself exasperatedly. Sometimes the man was never satisfied with anything—one of his many flaws.

"Is there something you needed?" Naru finally sat back away from me and allowed me to breathe—I hadn't even noticed that I had been holding my breath. Then again, I hadn't really been aware of anything other than Naru, considering his face had been fifteen millimeters, at most, from mine; not that I was exactly complaining.

"I just…" Akemi inched back towards us, her face a lighter shade of pink. "I wanted to make sure you were alright Shibuya-san." Her eyes darted to mine, making brief contact before shifting back to Naru.

"Please, Akemi-san, call me Mai. And I'm perfectly fine." I hadn't missed the nearly inaudible scoff Naru gave; apparently he was still insistent that I wasn't fine. And that was completely preposterous. "In fact, I was more worried about you. But this guy," I cast a glare at my boss and he returned it with equal irritation, "wouldn't let me leave the room."

"It's okay Shibuya—…ah, Mai-san; you were hurt a lot more than I was for sure." The young owner frowned slightly while her eyes seemed to waver between alertness and distantly unfocused as if she was reliving the incident in the kitchen.

At the time, I almost wished that I could remember exactly what had happened—the fact that my memory was blotchy and fuzzy irked me to no end. Even though it was unpleasant, that I was sure of, I still wanted to know what happened. If I was able to remember the face of the ghost then it might have been some sort of asset later on.

"You should be resting as much as possible." Akemi smiled sweetly as she often did. With a smile as beautiful as hers, I still found it hard to believe she wasn't married—a man would drop dead for a smile like the one she frequently wore. A normal man anyway, definitely not Naru. He was immune to all seductive looks, flirtatious gestures, cutesy acts and everything in between; I was somewhat thankful. "In fact, I know that being here in your room all day must be boring."

I nodded my head quickly, sending a pointed look at Naru.

"So, I also came to invite you to take a relaxing hot spring bath with me."

"Really? I'd love to!" I squeaked excitedly without thinking over the suggestion.

"Mai," Naru cut in abruptly, clearly disapproving of my choice.

Yes I was injured, yes I probably needed rest, and _yes_, though I'd begrudgingly admit it, Naru was usually right; however, there was no harm whatsoever in taking a small bath with a friend. At least, that was what I thought. Naru apparently thought otherwise.

"Naru, I've been resting _all day_. A nice bath would do me some good. Plus, I could take use a little girl time; you and Lin have been babying me for days now..." My reasoning had no effect on the ever-stoic man sitting across from me on the floor. He crossed his arms.

"Shibuya-san," Akemi said, addressing Naru, "I can assure you that Mai-san and I will be cautious of her injuries and I will make sure that she doesn't overexert herself. She will be safe with me."

My boss stayed silent for a few moments, appearing to be thinking it over as he narrowed his eyes again. Naru's gaze flickered to me for a brief second, then to Akemi, and then down to the floor—he repeated the process once more before exerting a small grunt.

"Alright."

Smiling victoriously, I crossed over to him on my hands and knees.

Then, I tackled him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck—it was something that I had done automatically, like I was compelled to do it. I felt his body tense in surprise. With my nose right next to a lock of his shiny black hair, I breathed in the scent of his plainly simple shampoo, a scent that I couldn't quite place.

"Thank you!" I said with a grin, hugging him tighter than before.

He remained frozen, but made another grunting noise that sounded almost weaker than the previous one. Finally, I came to my senses and jumped backwards with a furious blush, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He would surely scold me later.

"W-well then," I coughed to clear my throat, "I'll be going with Akemi-san." I stood upright and turned around so my back was facing Naru. Akemi smiled and headed towards the door, motioning for me to follow.

"But Mai."

I looked over my shoulder hesitantly to see Naru standing upright with a dissatisfied look—eyes back to being critical and harsh, lips pressed thinly together.

"You have an hour and no more. When you get back, we'll finish what we started."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi hi! Neena Here :D<strong>_

_**Er, well, I kind of have no excuse for not posting this chapter sooner other than having no time...I know. Shame on me one thousand fold. Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I won't be distracted by tests and performances next time (March is the worst month of the year for me. People in music would understand, IE: Festival, Solo & Ensemble, trips across the country...gah.) Anywhoser, review!**_


	8. Of Trust Issues and Parties?

_**Yes, yes, I am a terrible person. Duly noted. But I still love all of you! And I hope ya'll still love me too! By that, I mean, please, pretty please, do review. I like favorites and story alerts and all, but reviews make my world go round :3**_

* * *

><p>I slammed the sliding door shut, my face sporting a fair shade of bright red. Must he have said that in such an easily misinterpreted manner?<p>

_Akemi-san probably thinks he means…oh, God… _In sheer embarrassment, I shielded my face with my hand. If curses hadn't been a very real thing, I would have cursed that man hundreds of times over by then—it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it either. It was like he was _trying_ to be misunderstood, like he was _trying_ to embarrass me to death.

"Um…Mai-san…" Akemi started shyly. "It's okay…I mean, it's normal for a man and a woman to…" her eyes dropped to the ground as her cheeks turned redder than my own, "to have…um…urges…" she said quietly and so bashfully. I reeled backwards as if electrocuted, almost falling back on my hindquarters.

"Urges? No! We weren't—it wasn't—he was…_huge_ misunderstanding!" I spluttered almost unintelligibly. She had really believed him…my life was over. Officially. "Really, I promise!"

"Mai-san, it's okay," she assured me, trying to soothe my reaction by holding out her hands. Of course it wasn't okay at all, however, if I wasn't willing to drop the subject then, then it would most likely carry on all throughout the day—something I most certainly didn't want to happen. Silently, I followed directly behind the older woman, passing more portraits—many of which I avoided gazing at. It was still spine chilling for me. "Do you need help changing? Your arm must still hurt."

"Eh?" I looked down at my injured forearm startled. In all of the confusion I had forgotten about the injured limb that dangled at my side. "Oh, no, I can manage. Thank you, though." I smiled, though she couldn't see, and shifted my damaged arm behind my back discreetly. The rest of the walk was eerily silent, but I hadn't minded—it gave me a chance to reign in my thoughts that were bursting through the floodgates of my mind. The point of leakage obviously being Naru; my narcissistic, egoistical, bi-polar boss.

What was with him recently? I wasn't blind nor was I deaf, something totally _reeked_ fishy. Naru was supposed to be the cool and silent type but I had noticed his actions towards me had…well, changed. Was it because of the case? No, I quickly dismissed the thought and shook my head. Naru had always been what Bou-san would have referred to as a 'hard-ass'.

"Mai-san?"

I looked up, startled, at the sound of Akemi's voice; she was looking at me strangely. It wasn't her normal curious look that I had become accustomed to; rather, it was one that I couldn't quite peg.

"Yes?" I answered. She moved her hand from behind her to open a sliding door; we had arrived at the indoor baths.

"Are you alright? You were so deep in thought that you didn't hear me say that we were here." Akemi's odd gaze quickly melted into small laughs that shook her petite frame and didn't seem to fit her prim and proper image. Embarrassed for the second time in a ten-minute span, I flushed and looked down as I followed her into the steamy room. "You can go over there to change." She pointed to a row of lockers shrouded in foggy steam that made my clothes stick to my skin uncomfortably.

I complied wordlessly and padded blindly over to the direction in which she pointed, feeling along the wall for support. My fingers skimmed the cool, metal cubbies not long after and I leaned forward to remove my shoes.

After I had stripped myself of my clothes as well, I grabbed a towel off of a nearby metal rack and enclosed myself within it. By then, the steam had become so thick I could barely see—I had to inch around with only my outstretched toes as my guide.

"Do be careful, the edges can get to be very slippery."

"Yeah…" I mumbled in agreement, finally locating the edge of the spring and dipping the tip of my big toe in. As soon as I had lowered myself into the relaxing water and propped my arm on the side, Akemi began with the questions.

"Please, tell me, are Shibuya-san and yourself comfortable here?"

I blinked. It wasn't the type of question I had been expecting at all.

"What do you mean by 'comfortable'?"

She sighed.

"I know that being in a place where you could be attacked at any second just because you're in love must be awful for the both of you." Through the haze, I could see Akemi look down at the hot water guiltily. "I feel terrible knowing that something could happen to you or your husband because of me. The both of you are so in love, I can see it in the way you look and interact with each other, and it just makes me feel even worse." The look of guilt shifted to that of despair and she suddenly splashed hot water onto her face in an effort to wipe it off.

"Akemi-san, you shouldn't feel responsible if something happens," I soothed. _Partially because Naru and I aren't even in love. _The thought soured my mood drastically. "Kazuya," the name still felt foreign on my tongue, "and I came here on our own accord and we are prepared for any and all situations."

_Everyone_ in SPR was always ready for whatever awaited them in the future—be it pain, anguish or death, we were always prepared. Though the thought saddened me, it was the truth.

"If something should happen to him or me, we are prepared." I held up my bandaged arm as evidence. "Things like this," I gave the limb a light shake, "won't create a dent in our relationship; Kazuya is the strongest man I know and he certainly won't let it stop him."

Naru was _indeed _the strongest man I knew, and though we weren't in love or actually married, I still felt that he would try his best to keep me safe—or if he couldn't, at least he wouldn't let my unfortunate accident hinder him.

"You're incredible…" Akemi murmured with wide, speculating eyes. "Do you really trust him that much?"

This time it was I who looked down at the foggy water, but I did so with a small smile. "Yes," I answered and used my hand to create small ripples distractedly. "Actually, I think it's nearly impossible _not_ to trust him."

He had such a powerful yet calming aura about him that I couldn't help but be drawn to him like a fly to honey—everyone else felt the same. He made me feel safe when I needed it most on numerous occasions.

"It must be nice…to have someone like that in your life…" the older woman sighed sadly.

_Oh…that's right…Akemi-san isn't married… _Impulsively, I used my good arm to reach out across the hot spring and clutch her hand. She looked up at me in confusion. "Don't worry Akemi-san. Once Kazuya and I solve this case, you'll be free to find someone you love."

However, she merely smiled sardonically and looked back down.

"What's the point? All men are the same; they become bored once their toy becomes predictable." Her tone had a sudden hint of bitter resentment—the second thing that I had found odd about her in the past hour.

I blinked in astonishment. Where had _that_ come from? _And using the word 'toy'…_ I found myself frowning. "You can't really mean that, right?"

She looked up at me with clouded eyes. "Well, yes, of course I do."

"That's absurd!" I exclaimed, sloshing around in the hot water a bit too suddenly. "Not _all_ men are like that! Not at all," I repeated for good measure before settling back down.

Akemi covered her mouth and gave what I assumed was a pained smile. "It's somewhat nice to hear another opinion on the subject."

I smiled awkwardly and leaned back so my hair soaked up the refreshing water to the fullest.

Just what exactly had brought on that weird statement of hers? My brow furrowed and a small amount of hot water trickled into my ears. And what man would get 'bored' with his so called 'toy' and just toss it away? Well, there _was_ Naru who was completely unpredictable in my book, but Naru was a faithful, trustworthy person.

_No, _I corrected myself quickly with a roll of my eyes; _he's just immune to feminine seduction._ I paused in thought._ At least, he better be… _I grumbled, frowning, before sinking down into the water. Maybe he wasn't immune to seduction at all though…perhaps it was because women weren't seductive _enough_ for him. Of course, that didn't seem right either.

Naru just had his own little category.

"Narcissistic jerk…" I muttered lowly, blowing bubbles in the water.

"Pardon?"

"Oh," I gasped in surprise. I hadn't expected Akemi to hear my comment—my cheeks flushed. "Nothing, just thinking out loud."

There was silence for a few moments before Akemi started yet another random conversation.

"You and your husband have a nice relationship."

"Eh? You think so?" I stumbled, completely unprepared for the sudden compliment. It was hard not to scoff. Just what exactly was so 'nice' about the relationship between Naru and I? We fought, and fought, and fought – all day.

"We used to fight _all_ the time," I almost laughed sarcastically—even after all of our years working together, we _still_ fought over nearly everything—some things would never change. "Of course, he was always the one who started it."

Akemi smiled and sunk deeper into the steaming water with a much more relaxed expression.

"I was _always_ the innocent one, _always_ being bullied by him, _always_ being glared at by him…" I droned on and on, rambling about Naru and myself for what seemed like forever. And that was how the rest of our bath went, I talked Akemi to death but she looked as if she enjoyed listening to my rants—almost like she was relieved that she didn't have to speak anymore. It hadn't occurred to me as strange though, Akemi was an extremely reserved person.

Day 7, 1:00 pm

"You idiot."

The two words were spat with irritation.

"You said you would be cautious, and yet," steely sapphire eyes met my brown ones with a disapproving glare, "_this _happened." Naru sent a pointed look at my arm, which had accidentally gotten wet.

"I told you it was an _accident!_" I yowled as he peeled away the soaked bandages none too gently.

When I had gotten out of the bath, I slipped and banged my bad arm on the side of the hot spring that was drenched in steamy water. It was ironic, really, because Akemi had specifically told me to be careful of the slippery sides right before I had gotten in. Perhaps it was just my rotten luck.

"Ouch! Naru, that hurts!"

"Good. It will teach you not to do stupid things like this again."

I sniffled. How could he be such a jerk? Oh, right. He was Naru, the insensitive, uncaring, narcissistic maniac. "I feel bad for the woman you'll marry," I muttered sourly, my lips pursed.

"_You're_ married to me," he said bluntly.

"Only on paper," I reminded him with a snap. He knew we weren't really married, so why bring it up now, of all times? My brow furrowed. He was _such_ a jerk.

I winced as Naru slathered my reddened and bright pink forearm in salve; it was so cold that it was nearly shocking. Not to mention it stung.

"Ouch, that looks painful," Bou-san commented out of nowhere, popping his head through a crack in our sliding door that he opened.

"Well _duh_ it's painful, stupid," the fiery priestess hissed from behind him. Roughly, she shoved him aside, ignoring his protest, and opened the door fully. "This idiot insists on having a party." Ayako thrust her thumb backwards to point at Bou-san who was nodding fervently in a childlike manner.

"Party?" I echoed.

"No," Naru growled fiercely with an unrestrained scowl. "We're here for work, not play time." As he began redressing my wound, Bou-san nosed his way into the room and dropped to his knees next to me with a pout.

"C'mon Naru-bou, Akemi-san said it herself, everything is free to use!" The Monk wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Even the _alcohol_."

The glare intensified with an enforced mutter of, "No means no."

"_Please?_ We should all relax; take it easy, you know? We've been working so hard, I think we could use a nice break!"

Seeing a grown man beg on his knees to a younger man was a strange sight, or at least for me it was. Naru continued with bandaging my arm, finishing it with a tight tug that made me wince again. He sighed and left his hands to linger on my arm.

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?"

The only reply Naru received was a grin and a thumb up from Bou-san.

"Fine, go inform Lin before I change my mind."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naru? The partier? Who woulda thunk? Anyway, yes, as stated above, I am a terrible, terrible person. Sue me. SAT's and AP exams are my life right now (sadly, I have needed to study my brains out. And yes, it is as painful as it sounds...) so no guarantee on when the next chapter will be...just know that it IS coming! I will not leave you hanging! That said...clicky de button, yeah, that one, right below this sentence...it beckons you...<strong>_


	9. Of Sake and Honesty

_**Grwah! Neena is so terribly sorry about the late update, really, she is...spare her life, please? I think you guys will forgive me after reading this chapter, or, you might not (I really hope you do though). And geez, I've been gone for a while, and look at FF! It's changed so much! Pictures now? Sheesh. It's gonna take me a while to get used to this... . Anyway, Read and enjoy my lovelies!**_

* * *

><p>"Party! Par-<em>tay!<em>" Bou-san sang merrily, dancing about while holding two bottles of what looked like expensive sake.

I settled for merely staring at him with a raised eyebrow from the couch.

As soon as he had been given the okay, Bou-san had gone to collect every SPR member in the vicinity for the party; actually, the only one who hadn't been present during the time was Lin.

Lin and Naru sat on a cream colored couch across from me while Bou-san and Ayako took the roles as the life of the party—they were both dancing around with multiple bottles of alcohol in their hands. It was an interesting sight to see, to say the least.

Ayako took a gulp from one of her bottles before dashing over to the stereo and cranking it up to the maximum volume.

Honestly speaking, I was surprised that Naru allowed them to throw a party, considering he was all about business. Under normal circumstances, my stone cold boss would have said no right off the bat, and he would've been stubborn about it too. But not this time, for some strange reason. It had me completely baffled.

I sighed.

"Was that a sigh I just heard?" Ayako gasped, running over to me and dripping small amounts of alcohol on my skirt.

"No…" I lied. There was no telling what a buzzed Ayako would do if she were upset with me—that was a given.

"Liar," she haphazardly accused with narrowed eyes. "You should come play with us!" Her mood suddenly shifted and she grabbed my arm, yanking. "Come on, come _on._"

"What? No, I—"

Ayako yanked again. "Come on!"

And so I was forced to look to Naru for help, no matter how badly it irked me to do so. "Naru," I whispered, catching his eye, "help me!"

"Be careful with her bandages, Matsuzaki-san," he stated plainly as he took a sip of the tea I had placed on the coffee table for him.

"Traitor!" I hissed; he just closed his eyes and acted as if he hadn't heard me as Ayako hauled me away.

"_Houshou!_" She giggled, throwing my weight around as if it were nothing. "Mai has come to play with us!"

Bou-san, who had been playing air guitar to a country song, looked up with a flushed face. "Jou-chan!" he exclaimed, grinning like the drunken fool he was.

"Bou-san…" I warned as I held out my free hand.

"Stingy!" he pouted, puffing out his cheeks like a child after reading my warning glare and obvious refusal to take part in anything. "Jou-chan doesn't want to play with me!" Bou-san bawled as he curled into a ball on the floor.

"Ah…" I dropped my hand. _Great…how do you console a crying Bou-san exactly? _I sighed and hung my head in defeat.

"Don't worry, Houshou, I, the great priestess, Matsuzaki Ayako, shall play with you!" Ayako finally released my arm, now throbbing from blood loss, and squatted on the floor next to the grown man that was weeping.

Bou-san's head perked up in the slightest before he whirled his head around to stare at Ayako. "Meh." He stuck out his tongue and pulled on the skin below his eye.

"How rude!" Ayako lunged backwards as if a snake bit her. Much like her sober self, she shouted, "Stupid monk!" and smacked him over top of the head.

"Ouch! Stupid woman!" He glared up at her.

"I am not a stupid woman, I am the great priestess, Matsuzaki Ayako!"

While they took their time to argue, I managed to inch my way back to the couch, back to the sanctuary. When I sat down on the plush, white couch, both Naru and Lin looked up at me, appearing to be amused in that stoic way of theirs. I glowered at my boss in particular, sending him my hate waves.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" I seethed.

Naru blinked in that _'Who? Me?'_ manner of his before taking another sip of his tea.

"You!" Ayako drawled, staggering back over to the three of us. I tensed, expecting her to drag me back to 'play', but instead, she stalked over to Naru, tapping her foot. "What are you doing?" she demanded hotly.

Her mood swings had my mind whirling.

Naru gazed at her blankly. "Drinking tea, Matsuzaki-san."

"Uh-huh…" she murmured, eyeing his cup deviously. "You can't do that." She reached down and snatched his cup away, ignoring his bristling glare. "This is a party! _Party!_" Ayako emphasized. "You don't drink tea at parties."

"I do," he countered darkly, bringing out his 'I'm-the-boss' voice.

"Sorry, Naru, but this isn't England, this is good ol' Japan! And in Japan, we drink _sake!_" She placed his tea on the table, not caring that it spilled over the edges a little, and poured him a porcelain shot glass full of sake. "Drink up!" she ordered as she handed him the glass.

"Unfortunately, I'm nowhere near the drinking age yet." Naru glared down into the clear liquid before peering around Ayako to make eye contact with me.

_Oh… _I inwardly smirked. _So now he wants my help now? I don't think so. _I copied Bou-san and stuck out my tongue, enjoying the way his eyes narrowed with irritation.

Naru turned his sights on Lin, who had been quietly sipping his tea and typing on his laptop the whole time.

"I need to give Madoka a call," Lin said, voice monotone. He stood up calmly and left to make his phone call in another room.

"Ha!" I shouted before I could stop myself. "Denied!"

It was too funny to see Lin completely desert Naru in cold blood—well, at least, it was funny to me, and that was all that mattered.

Impatient, Ayako took Naru's hand that held the shot glass and moved it towards his face. "Drink it." She pressed it closer to his lips. "Drink it!"

Naru sent me one more glare before pushing Ayako's hands away and downing the cup in one gulp.

"Good boy!" She patted his head like he were a dog before refilling his cup. "One more."

Surprisingly, Naru made no attempt to refuse and drank it all again. And again, and again, and again even. Ayako filled his cup seven times and he drank all of it.

"One more," she chirped, aiming to fill his cup yet again.

"A-Ayako…" I rose from my seat and tried to take the bottle away from her. "That's enough, that's way too much sake."

"Eh?" she mumbled, glancing at Naru. "He's fine, see?

Indeed, he _looked_ fine—he was sitting on the couch, perfect posture and all, with narrowed dark blue eyes—but as the cliché saying went, people weren't supposed to judge a book by its cover. I grabbed the bottle from her hands as she became momentarily distracted.

"Ah…where'd my bottle go?" Ayako looked through her hands that were still molded to the shape of the sake bottle.

"Bou-san has it," I lied, pointing to the grown man lying on the floor, snoozing.

"Oi!" She ran over to him and prodded him with her foot.

I tuned the rest of their scuffle out; it normally went the same way, with the insults, then the smacking of the heads, then the wrestling. Really, it became quite predictable after a while.

"Glad to see you enjoyed my misfortune," Naru spoke.

I blinked. I could have sworn his voice sounded as if it were…accented. No, I reprimanded myself, Naru never had an issue with speaking fluent Japanese, he had the ability to change tongues like a simple switch. _Just my imagination, _I decided. "Payback." I shrugged my shoulders and sank deeper into the couch.

Naru grunted, an uncharacteristic sort of thing for him to do.

"Naru-bou's drunk too!" Bou-san sang, crawling over to Naru and patting his calf. "Drunk buddies!" Bou-san hiccupped.

"Uh…" I mumbled, not exactly sure of what to say. "Bou-san, I'm pretty sure Naru's not drunk."

The older man muttered, "Eh?" and gazed at Naru to study him. "He is," Bou-san insisted. "Naru-bou's English, and those damn westerners can't hold their liquor; 'cept those Germans." He waved his hand about like a hand model and took yet another swig of his sake. "I can tell when someone's drunk, _Jou-chan,_" he merrily slurred around, still waving another one of his hands.

"Right," I snorted, still completely unconvinced. _I mean, come on, a drunk Naru?_ There was just no possible way. Ever. _Drunk_ and _Naru_ weren't two phrases that ever fit together. Period. "Naru, for all our sakes, are you drunk?" I caught his attention and he slouched into the couch. Very unusual.

"I am," he stated.

I blinked a few times before almost doing a double take. _Did he…did he just _admit_ to being drunk? No way! _In shock, I leaned backwards, completely perplexed. So even the almighty Naru, in all of his glorious, scientific perfection, could get drunk. Somehow, I found it to be a little unbelievable.

"Oh?" Bou-san murmured. "Looks like he's the honest drunk type."

"Honest drunk type?" I echoed.

"Yup," he whistled, "they're honest with any question you ask. It's fun!" The monk let out an atypical giggle – like a schoolgirl. How creepy. "Ah, there's a question I've been _dying_ to ask!" His eyes widened as held up his pointer finger in a 'eureka' sort of manner. "Naru-bou, do you think Jou-chan is pretty?"

I squealed, face red, and squabbled around, looking for something to hit Bou-san with. How could _ask _a question like that? It was so embarrassing! Of course, Naru _was_ probably going to say something along the lines of "of course not, she's my assistant". So I settled for slamming my hands on the coffee table and startling the brown-haired drunk who sat next to Naru's leg on the floor. "Bou-san—" I shouted.

"She is attractive."

Whatever I was about to say died in my throat. _Did he just say that…I'm attractive? _The embarrassment and fury melted away into some sickly sweet, pleasant, fluffy feeling in my gut.

Naru started on at me blankly, as if he hadn't even said anything, and as I made eye contact with him, I felt an onrush of blood color my naturally pale face. His eyes were void of anything, blank like a fresh sheet of paper, and so deep, like a bottomless pit. Eventually, the dark blue jewels proved too much for me and I broke the contact with a glance downward.

If I thought that it was impossible for Bou-san to ask anything more embarrassing, I was one hundred percent wrong.

"Do you like Jou-chan?"

At this, I jumped up, incoherent words tumbling out of my mouth like a flood. _No! Absolutely no! I don't want to know the answer! _I covered my ears. I really didn't want to know, because deep down inside my heart, I already _knew_ the answer. Naru had already been extremely blunt about it years ago. And yet, I had, stupidly, gotten worked up over him in no time at all once more, even after telling myself that I wouldn't. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I wouldn't be able to handle rejection again.

Slowly, I uncovered my ears and looked at Naru to make sure he hadn't said anything. By the inscrutable looks both the men sent me, it was clear that no information had been leaked between the two of them. "Naru, Bou-san," I said, pretending to be unfazed, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"Eh?" Bou-san whined, giving us both wide-eyed looks. "But, Jou-chan, don't you want to know the answer?"

"No, not really." I patted down my skirt, my nose wrinkling when I smelled sake, soaked and dried, into the fabric.

"Even though you like him—"

I leaped over the table and smashed my hands to Bou-san's mouth—a completely desperate move. He continued to mumble into my hands like they weren't present.

"Mai." Naru was standing and looking at the both of us. "You look ridiculous." Of course he was just a blunt as ever, though, he would have normally expanded the sentence as a show of his intelligence.

I refrained from commenting and pushed myself off of the coffee table after releasing Bou-san's mouth. "I'm trying to say goodnight before something happens that I'll regret." I exited the room first and looked behind my shoulder at my boss, who sat on the couch with an impassive look—the same look as ever. _He sure doesn't seem drunk, _I thought to myself as I closed the sliding door perfectly with a 'click'. He looked absolutely fine, fit as a fiddle, normal.

Before I had even walked a meter, my ears perked at the sound of the door sliding open again. I half-turned and gaped when Naru stepped out and stared at me stoically.

"W-what?" I demanded. He didn't say anything. "Go back inside," I waved my hands in a shooing motion, "I'm sure Bou-san misses his 'drunk buddy'."

My jibes seemed to have little to no effect as my boss only advanced on me—perfectly fine, at least in my gaze, with not one misplaced step or stumble. He looked down at me, hands at his sides. "I'm heading to bed, of course, if that's okay with you," his tone was snarky as usual, and definitely, like I thought, not said in a drunken manner.

I huffed, spun on my heel and shuffled down the hall.

He followed behind me silently, which was a change. Usually, he walked in front of me, but no, this time he kept at least half a meter behind me the entire way. Though it wasn't for that long, since our room was just down the hall. As both of us entered, I sat down on the large futon and scratched the back of my neck with a yawn—Naru stood still, eyeing me.

"I'm so tired." I raised both of my arms over top of my head and stretched them, yawning again. Then, I felt the other side of the futon sink—Naru had sat down as well. "Well, I'm going to cha—" Just as I was going to announce that I was going to change into my sleepwear, a strong, warm hand grabbed my right wrist. I turned to look at Naru quizzically. "Naru? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He turned his blank eyes on me, so blue, so deep that I couldn't help but gulp. "Mai," he mumbled, squeezing my wrist harder. I gulped again, throat dry, and did nothing but keep the connection of our locked gazed for what seemed like an eternity.

Minutes ticked by as the tension rolled on and each second felt tortuously long. Nervously, I chewed on my bottom lip—to which Naru's sharp eyes, as calculating as ever, noticed.

And, the next thing I knew, I had been tossed down onto the bed and was staring up into those gorgeous, galaxy blue colored eyes of his. I was too stunned to speak, or even think straight. I could barely comprehend the situation. One thing was for sure, I was being held down, and Naru was straddling me.

"N-Naru…" I whispered, trying to speak in a 'warning' tone of voice, but completely failing. He blinked down at me nonchalantly, as if he straddled me every day, and said nothing. "What—what are you—"

Then, his lips plunged to meet mine in a completely unexpected, full on collision.


	10. Of Questions and Asprin

_**Kyaaa! I can't believe it! Chapter 10! Double digits! I'm seriously throwing a little party on the inside right now! Anyway, read! Do it! And also, review! Neena will haunt you if you do not! Rawr!**_

* * *

><p>His lips were warm and held a tangy, sweet and sour taste to them that only sake could give. I couldn't resist, I couldn't speak, I could hardly breathe.<p>

Was this really happening? Or was I just having a strange, intoxicatingly pleasant dream?

Naru was…Naru was _kissing_ me.

_Breathe, Mai, breathe._

Okay, so maybe Bou-san had been right, maybe Naru was, as seemingly impossible as it sounded, _drunk_. Why else would he kiss me? He had made it very clear that he didn't regard me as a romantic prospect in the least.

My eyes were shut tight and my lips were motionless. Even though my whole body had frozen, rigid like cold steel, Naru paid it no mind. He just pressed his soft lips harder to my own, smashing them together, melding them to fit one another perfectly like hot, molten iron in a cast. Though he didn't even try to move his lips against mine, like most classified as a kiss; he just kept perfectly still with his mouth closed over mine.

Then, suddenly, the lips were gone and my own were left cold. I opened my bleary eyes to see his head falling to my neck and shoulder area, around the collarbone. Startled, and trying to regain my train of thought, I attempted to shove him off of me.

"Naru? _Naru_, you're heavy," I huffed, shoving one last time.

He gave no sign of comprehension, not so much as a twitch. But then, in a voice as light as air, he mumbled, "Me, or Gene?"

My scuffling ceased immediately and everything froze.

_Me or Gene?_

Hesitantly I craned my neck to look at him in the eye, and I wetted my lips nervously, unsure as to how to proceed. How was I supposed to answer that question?

Oh, well, I see your deceased brother in my dreams all the time, but I love _you! _

Right. Because that went so well the last time.

I glanced downwards again and inhaled deeply, preparing for the conversation that I knew was coming. "Naru, I—" When I looked at his face again from the corner of my eye, I paused, pursing my lips tightly, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

His eyes were closed, his breathing even and smooth.

Naru was asleep.

"Naru!" I whispered, trying to shake him, but of course there was no response. I groaned as I tried to shift my weight to a more comfortable position. It was no use. Either I was too weak or Naru was too heavy, but either way, I was stuck. Which was strange, Naru didn't look all that heavy. _What's he going to say when he wakes up? _The thought made me squirm even more. _This is only going to make things even worse between us… _I looked down at his sleeping form, nestled into my collarbone and arm flung off to the side, right on top of my own.

The embrace could almost be mistaken for…loving.

_No_. I thought sternly. Naru didn't love me; I knew that fact all too well. But as I stared at him, at his perfect face, and felt his body so close to mine, so close that I could swear that our hearts were beating together, I couldn't help but hope somewhere deep inside that maybe, possibly, he kinda-sorta did.

I clutched his hand that was pinned on top of my own.

_Naru's probably going to be angry when he wakes up, but… _I smiled enigmatically and closed my eyes, finally waiting for sleep to come. I figured I deserved a break every once in a while. Holding hands wouldn't hurt.

Day 8, 7:00 am

"Shibuya-san, this is your wake up call." The same employee as a few days ago knocked on our sliding door softly before walking away quietly.

At once, I was fully awake, and expecting to find my 'husband' spitting bullets. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe away that feeling of fatigue when I noticed that I could only use one of my hands.

The other hand was still clasped to Naru's; apparently, we'd stayed like that for the whole night. A weird, but good, feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I stared at our intertwined hands, our fingers entangled perfectly.

Hearing a groan to my right, I stiffened; I felt it vibrate through my neck, down my spine and into my legs. Naru was waking up.

Panic mode induced.

As if I thought it would help, I began to wriggle, writhe and squirm, hoping to abscond from Naru's presence before he noticed what sort of situation we happened to be in. Unfortunately, my escape plan failed, as he was still too heavy. Naru groaned once more before blinking his eyes open—I could feel his eyelashes fluttering against my throat like butterfly kisses—and rigidly tensing. I dropped his hand like it was a hot coal.

He was definitely awake, yes, but he made no movements whatsoever. It was like he was just lying there, staring at my neck—or something like that, I couldn't really tell considering that I couldn't see.

Slowly, he rose from his position, his black hair tickling my cheek in the process. Naru sat on the edge of the futon and inclined his head to face me tersely.

An awkward silence settled in as we stared one another down. It seemed neither of us could make sense of what had just taken place. "Did I ask you anything last night?" he finally demanded.

I tensed, muscles locking into place, preventing me from sitting up; I refused to look him in the eye. "You don't typically ask questions, Naru, you tend to just order." I replied saucily. The memory of the night before, much to my chagrin, made me blush profusely, fueling the fire more than needed. "And just so you know, _you're_ the one who fell asleep on top of _me!_" I exclaimed, finally pulling myself into a sitting position.

"Just tell me." Naru brought a hand to massage his temples. "Did I ask or say anything strange last night?"

_Me or Gene?_

I wrung my hands. Did that question count as strange? Okay yeah, maybe, considering the one who had asked it. But, was I supposed to tell him that? "Hey, Naru…" I murmured.

"What?"

"Do you even remember last night?"

He looked up from the floor that he had concentrated on while he rubbed the sides of his head again, seeming to be suspicious as to why I would ask such a thing. "No…" he said slowly, eyeing me.

"Really?" The lead weight in my stomach lifted, as if it had sudden grown a pair of wings, and vanished like vapor. "Nothing at all?"

"Did you do something that I should know about?" Naru ignored my question and fired off his own, facing me fully with narrowed eyes.

I looked down at my hands, giving them one tight squeeze, and tried to refrain from wringing them any further. "No."

Naru's eyes narrowed.

Day 8, 9:30 am

The morning was awkward, to put it extremely mildly. Everyone met at base either looking half-dead, or completely spaced out.

Lin stared at his laptop screen, as if he were hoping it would start typing for itself. Ayako was sitting in a folding chair, forehead resting on the folding table and a mountain of aspirin tablets by her side. Bou-san laid on the floor, stomach down, eagle spread. And Naru…Naru kept rubbing his temples and sorting through documents robotically, taking a break every once in a while to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Only I seemed to be fully awake and energized. I sat in a folding chair across from Ayako, twiddling my thumbs nervously.

"Mai," Naru snapped.

"Y-yes?" I gulped. He hadn't talked to me since the…incident prior to the beginning of the day.

"Tea, now."

"Okay."

Naru was in a real funk, I noticed. Of course, he _was_ probably nursing a _massive_ hangover. I scuttled out of the room before he could say anything else.

Yet, once again, as soon as I had shut the door, that question reared its head again.

_Me or Gene?_

I sighed, rubbing my arms because of the frigid temperature in the hallway. Why did he have to ask something like that? Why now? Why did he want me to relive that experience? Or, actually, and more importantly…_why did he want to know?_

"Mai-san?" a small voice asked.

Surprised, I whirled around to see Akemi standing behind me, smiling. "Oh, you scared me," I laughed. "You were so quiet."

"Ah," she laughed a little herself, "I'm sorry. Where are you going?" Akemi strode up next to me and the both of us resumed walking.

"To the kitchen to make some tea," I said with a shiver. Was it just me, or had the temperature just dropped? I rubbed my arms in order to create friction. "Kazuya, Ayako and Bou-san all have extremely bad headaches."

"Oh, is that so?" she murmured, covering her mouth with her sleeve in a polite manner. "Did they drink too much sake?"

"Eh? How'd you know?" I gasped, giving her a look of shock.

"I've had to deal with it many times," she simply stated. And the conversation was dropped until we reached the kitchen.

"Wow," I whispered, "seriously, I could never get used to this kitchen. It's so beautiful." I looked down at my feet and grinned when I could see my reflection in the shiny tiles of the squeaky clean floor. Behind me, Akemi laughed and maneuvered around me to fetch another teakettle. It wasn't the same as the one I'd used before. "Where is the other one?" I asked curiously, not that I actually _wanted_ to use that accursed thing again.

Akemi handed me the teakettle. "I removed it from the kitchen, I don't like it very much, and besides, it burned you so it's probably dangerous."

She stared at the stove, almost like she was expecting the chrome teakettle to be there, where it always was. And then, the _strangest_ expression that I'd ever seen crossed her face—malice, confusion and fear all rolled up into one. It didn't even last for half a second, but it was long enough for me to notice.

"Oh," I cleared my throat, "I see, that makes sense. Though, everything around me tends to be dangerous," I joked half-heartedly, trying to earn a chuckle from my companion.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Well, pretty much everything. I mean, I've burnt myself on a teakettle multiple times now, I've also spilt hot tea all over myself and my co-workers." I turned to her with a grin, pointing a finger at my chest. "Danger prone," I said simply.

"I see…" she murmured, her eyes seeming to travel elsewhere. "That must be…most unfortunate."

"For Kazuya especially," I hummed, not really paying attention. "Sometimes I wonder why he puts up with me…or rather, with all the accidents I cause."

"Mai-san," Akemi started with a confused tone. "Have you ever hurt your husband?"

I blinked, startled and confused at the sudden change of topic. "Not on purpose!" I shouted a bit too suddenly, filling the new teakettle with water. "He _is_ my husband, after all." I placed the teakettle on the stove and flipped the switch; I hoped my tone didn't sound too nervous. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she replied, gaze fixated on the new teakettle as it worked its way to a boil.

By the time I had arrived back at base, Naru's patience had run thin. Extremely thin.

"What took you so long?" he growled as I handed him his hot tea.

"I was talking to Akemi-san," I answered.

"I believe I asked you to make tea, not to socialize," Naru scolded, crossing his arms.

"I know." At such times, it was best to just go along with whatever Naru said. He was just grumpy, that was all.

"If you know, then why don't you do what I ask of you this time?" he clipped, standing up and handing me a stack of papers that weighed what seemed to be thirty kilograms.

"Eh?" I staggered under the weight, leaning backwards to try and keep my balance.

He placed his hand on top of the stack and glared at me. "These are all papers on Susukihotaru Koizumi, who appears to be alive and well."

"And you want me to investigate her?" I shifted the papers in my arms, trying not to spill them all on the floor. "Why?"

"In a murder investigation, everyone is a suspect, Mai," Naru muttered as sat back into his chair; he rubbed his temples again.

I almost dropped my papers, not from the sheer weight of them, but from raw shock. "Murder? But, I thought Susukihotaru committed suicide!" My eyes were wide, voice thick. Murder? What was Naru talking about?

"We all did. But I looked into his financial records and private reports. Susukihotaru was sending profound amounts of money to an anonymous source just a few days before he died, and, it was reported that he impregnated one of his mistresses." Naru's blue eyes darkened and he folded his hands in front of his face. The expression told me all I needed to know—Susukihotaru had been paying the mistress to keep a low profile. "It was the mistress from your dream, Mai, the one from the photo."

I gasped, stumbling a bit and struggling to keep hold of all the papers in my grasp. "But…what does that have to do with anything? Was he trying to cover up his scandal?"

"Susukihotaru may have been a bastard…" Bou-san muttered from the floor. I hadn't known that he'd even been listening. "But, he was a smart bastard. He probably feared that she'd sue for child support if he cut all ties with her; had that kind of thing gone public, it wouldn't have sat well with his side of the family." Bou-san flopped over onto his back and stared up into the ceiling, brown eyes serious.

"But…that sounds like even more of a reason to commit suicide. If he were dead, there would be no one to sue, right?"

"And that was the exact mindset of the investigators of this case fifty years ago. They ruled it as a suicide. However, no one bothered to check with the person who was probably the most hostile in this situation—his wife." Naru eyed the many papers in my grip.

"But…she couldn't have killed him; she was too gentle of a person," I reasoned, quite confused—I was torn from listening to my dream and listening to Naru. It was a tough decision since usually both were right. But, there couldn't possibly be two right answers to this question—this wasn't calculus, where there could be an infinite number of answers to one problem, this was a homicide. The suspect was guilty, or they weren't; there was no possible way for them to be both.

"Haven't you heard, Mai? Appearances can be deceiving." Yet again, Naru rubbed his temples in irritation; the headache was appearing to be a stubborn one.

"Naru, do you want some aspirin?" I set the papers down on the floor and placed a hand on his shoulder. He froze, mid-process of rubbing his temples, and I yanked my hand back, red faced.

_Me or Gene?_

Again. For the umpteenth time my mind repeated this phrase. I tried to ignore it, but that kind of question was a hard one to ignore.

"Aspirin…would be nice."

There was stunned silence. I stared at him, my large brown eyes widening, and mouth slightly agape. "Did you just…ask for something nicely?" I leaned down so I was eye level with him, since he was sitting in a chair.

"I don't believe I _asked_ for anything. It was merely a comment," he stated, looking away and avoiding eye contact. "Now get back to work."

"Ay ay, captain." I brought my hand up to my forehead in a mock salute.

"Aspirin."

"Right."


	11. Of Relations and Lies

_**Have you guys seen that there is a SEQUEL TO GHOST HUNT?! There is! I swear, and it's legit. I checked. It's a manga, which is good, but the only bad thing is that chapters are released BI-MONTHLY! Gah. I'm seriously about to die of anticipation overdose. Really, I think it just might kill me. Anyway, go, READ IT! It's called "Akumu no Sumu Ie - Ghost Hunt" and it is on mangafox . com(remove the spaces) . My lovely beta is part of the scanslating team working on this new series to cheers to her! **_

* * *

><p>"What do we know so far?" Naru demanded while clicking his newfound pen with a serious expression etched on his face. All of us were gathered in what sort of resembled a circle, Lin and Naru sitting in folding chairs right next to the monitors, the rest of us set up behind the couches.<p>

"The ghost that attacked Mai is presumed to be male," Bou-san stated after downing two tablets of aspirin himself and taking a gulp of water.

"That's it?" Naru hissed.

"Uh, there was the incident with the cameras…" I pitched in, not sure if it would really help. "And the teakettle in the kitchen…" Though, I added to myself, I couldn't even remember what had happened.

Naru remained silent, glowering at the floor.

"Maybe he was camera shy?" Bou-san joked, stretching his back.

"This isn't the time to be joking, Takigawa-san. What did you find in the files I handed you, Mai?" Naru clicked his pen again and grabbed a stack of papers behind him, thumbing through them absentmindedly. He paused his ministrations when I didn't reply right away and stared at me.

I looked down and rubbed my hands together nervously. When he made eye contact with me like that, I couldn't help but feel nervous—our situation from the morning hadn't helped that fact at all.

"Well, there were interesting things," I mumbled, "but nothing that I think that would be of value."

"Interesting?" Ayako said, speaking for the first time since the night before with a curious light to her eyes. She seemed fine after taking a load of aspirin and drinking my tea. "How so?"

"Well, first off, Susukihotaru Koizumi had a fraternal twin sister, Asuka Aoi." I looked down, refusing to glance Naru's way.

"Twins?" Bou-san's eyes widened. "There's a twist I wasn't expecting."

"Neither was I, and the strange thing is, I couldn't find any photos of her. None. But even weirder, apparently, Aoi hung herself three days after Noaki was murdered in Jinsei no Haru. Her sister, Koizumi, the wife of Noaki, is still alive and living about a half an hours' worth of a drive from here."

Naru nodded his head, I knew because I was stupid and peeked at him—he seemed to know exactly what game I was playing. "Anything else, Mai?"

I began to fidget in my chair, pulling on my skirt and looking downward, sideways, the ceiling, anywhere _but_ Naru's general vicinity. "No," I muttered, flabbergasted.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm—I'm positive!" I insisted as I finally made eye contact with my boss. Naru may have had everyone else fooled with that nearly perfect poker face he wore—but he wasn't fooling me, I _knew_ he was getting enjoyment out of my overwhelmed state.

"Well, I discovered," Ayako broke in, saving my butt from Naru's obvious teasing, "that the nameless mistress, the pregnant one, also went missing—though it was right after her baby was born." She folded her hands in her lap and sent me an all-knowing wink. I sighed.

_Ayako's going to want to talk to me later; I can feel it. _It was like she always knew when something—or someone—was bothering, and this time was no different. Ayako was probably certain that something was up between Naru and I.

Distracted with the new information, Naru's attention was drawn elsewhere and his black eyebrows pulled downwards. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "From the information gathered," he looked to his left at Lin and gave a flick of his wrist—the signal to start typing, "Susukihotaru was murdered by being stabbed and then boiled—"

"Stabbed?" Bou-san's eyebrows shot up, his lips parting in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Considering the fact that Susukihotaru is most likely our spirit, it's reasonable to assume that Susukihotaru has a grudge against the one who murdered him; this leads to the conclusion that he torments his victims in the same manner in which he died," Naru provided, sounding like his usual smart-alecky self; the side of him that annoyed me the most.

When Naru was feeling smart, it usually meant he was picking on me in some way or another. I scowled at old memories that resurfaced.

"I never thought of that…" the red head in the room admitted with a nod of the head.

_Don't add to his ego… _I found myself thinking haughtily.

"It was something I hadn't expected Mai to pick up on, I thought you and Takigawa-san would have noticed at least." Naru blinked calmly; taking a sip of his tea and ignoring the deadly glares Ayako and I both sent his way.

"Anyway," the monk cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension in the room, "what else?"

"Susukihotaru was murdered, the pregnant mistress went missing and Asuka Aoi committed suicide. There is one thing all three people have in common." Naru's blank eyes hardened like sparkling bits of sapphire. "Susukihotaru Koizumi."

Day 8, 12:00 pm

"So what's up between you and Naru, eh?" Ayako pressed, leaning closer to my face as if she could read the truth in print on my forehead. She had launched her questions as soon as she and I had stepped out of the room for lunch; we had to go to the main kitchen for fresh fish because apparently, the base's kitchen had none in the fridge.

I knew this was going to happen… I sighed and rubbed my neck, rolling it to the side. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"I know…" A sheepish grin found its way onto my face.

Ayako puffed out her cheeks. "Seriously, what's going on between the two of you? I've never seen him act so…" The rest of her sentence dropped off, like she couldn't seem to find the right word to describe Naru's behavior.

"Odd?" I suggested as I cocked my head to the side.

She sniggered. "Not the exact word I was looking for, but something along those lines."

I looked down at my hands, trying to decide whether or not to trust Ayako with the confidential information I carried. _Maybe I should… _

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you something." Ayako's eyes softened and she placed a hand on my shoulder. Both of us stopped walking as she brushed my hair next to my ear aside and covered her mouth like she was going to whisper a secret. "Takigawa and I slept together."

I froze, confusion seeping through my body. "But…" I murmured, placing a finger to my bottom lip in a contemplating manner. "Sharing a bed is no big deal, haven't you _been_ sharing a bed for the past week?"

This time, it was Ayako's turn to cut short—her mouth dropped open. "Uh, Mai, you know, when I say 'slept together' I mean, _you know_…" She raised her hands and waved them around in circles, apparently expecting me to get the point.

"No…I _don't_ know." I pouted.

Ayako sighed. "_Sex_, okay?" Her tone raised an octave, but it was still quiet enough.

My face burned, red as red could be as I finally understood the situation. _She—she…and Bou-san? _

Then, we both heard a startled gasp, along with the sound of footsteps. "Oh my…perhaps I should…um, leave you two alone…" Akemi's voice whispered.

"Ah…" the priestess mumbled, blinking at the sudden intrusion upon her conversation. "We were just, uh, discussing…"

Akemi hid her face behind her sleeve but Ayako and I could see her ears, red from embarrassment. "No, I'm sorry; it was rude of me to approach you two without warning…" She coughed a little and scooted backwards.

"Oh," I finally uttered, still blushing at an unbelievable level. "We were just talking about my friend, Ayako," I pointed to the older woman by my side, "and her husband…" I clarified, fiddling with my skirt again.

"Ah, that's right, you are Takigawa Ayako." Akemi lowered her sleeve and shyly glanced Ayako over. "Married to the monk, yes?"

"That's right," Ayako said with no trace of shyness or embarrassment.

Akemi nodded, her shyness easing away slowly. "Would you mind if I borrowed Mai-san for a moment?" the spring owner asked sweetly, giving that melting smile of hers.

"Go ahead…" the priestess murmured as she glanced between Akemi and me strangely. "I'll go get the fish, you stay here." It seemed as if she was looking past my shoulder, staring at down the hallway, but she shook her head. Ayako gave me a tentative smile and walked away, leaving Akemi and I alone.

"I'm so sorry to have intruded; I didn't mean to separate the two of you…" Akemi frowned, clearly upset that she invoked such a weird reaction from Ayako.

"Don't worry about it," I said. Though it was just as puzzling for me as to why Ayako gave me such a look, like she didn't want to leave me alone with Akemi. I shook my head; I was just imagining things.

"Mai-san, I wanted to let you know that the mixed baths are closed, they need to be thoroughly cleaned." Akemi smiled with a cheerful nature. "I know that a husband and wife usually use the mixed bath, but, due to the circumstances, would it be too much to ask if the both of you used the women's bath?"

"Eh?" My eyes grew wide. "Kazuya and I?"

"Of course, they'd be perfectly empty, save for the two of you, I can make sure of that if you'd like?"

I gulped.

_Me or Gene?_

No, I wanted to moan, _no_, I didn't want to think about that type of question at a time like this! It only made the situation worse. Here Akemi was, asking me if I wanted to take a bath with Naru?

Okay, so maybe some tiny, miniscule, _weird_ part of me did. But, I also reasoned to myself, that would mean that Naru and I would both be…well… My brain scrambled at the concept of the word 'naked'. And unfortunately, my heart started skipping beats every now and then. "W-while I appreciate the offer, Kazuya and I must decline," I found myself stuttering.

Akemi's smile fell slightly, as if she were disappointed. "Ah, I see…"

"Not that I—_we_—don't want to," I stumbled over my words awkwardly. "Kazuya and I would love to, but we're both swamped with work and we need to visit a very important person soon," I forced a sigh, continuing with; "We just can't fit it into our schedule."

She removed the kimono sleeve from her face, smiling again out of sheer politeness, and folded her small hands. "I understand. Please give Shibuya-san my regards." And then, Akemi bowed. Like, a deep, _deep_ bow—as if she were addressing the President of Japan himself.

The action made me feel sort of guilty somehow…

"Some other time then," the young hot spring owner rose, her spine stiff as a board like the cliché saying went. She cast me an enigmatic smile before turning and making her way down the hallway that Ayako had also disappeared down. Being my absolutely flustered and guilt-ridden self, I headed back towards the base—Ayako could handle that fish business by herself, it didn't take two people just to pick up one measly fish.

As I opened the door, Naru's familiar narcissistic voice reached me from his computer chair. "Since when did you get into the practice of calling me Kazuya?"

My foot halted abruptly, midway in the doorframe. "W-what do you mean?" I coughed and stepped fully inside, pretending to be oblivious.

Naru's blue eyes narrowed.

"Mai, there was a camera right behind you. Even Matsuzaki-san noticed it." He gave an annoyed glare and folded his hands on his lap, looking even more acute than ever.

I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut. _Mai! You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _ I chanted to myself over and over again. How could I have been so careless? How could I have not known that there was a camera _directly _behind me? Gah! It was a total 'I-should-smack-myself' moment. And what was even worse, Naru knew it too.

"Why did you decline the hot spring offer?" he cross-examined.

I spluttered, going red faced before plopping down onto the nearest couch, hugging a decorative pillow tightly to my chest. "You mean to say that you _want_ to take a bath with me?" I supplied incredulously, still very embarrassed.

Naru gave me one last look before swiveling in his computer chair and looking at the monitors, scanning them quickly over for anything out of the ordinary. It seemed that the subject had been dropped, thankfully. However, Naru then snappily replied, "I said nothing of the sort."

I twisted around into a sitting position and glared at the back of his head. "Sure," I muttered. But, then, I noticed something…rather strange. Kind of. Not really. Okay, I was probably just paranoid and curious.

But there was a crumpled piece of paper in the otherwise empty waste bin that hadn't been there before I had left. It was directly underneath the table that had all of the monitors, close by Naru's feet. And, well, it almost looked like a note of some sort—only, it seemed to have been crumpled into a ball and then smoothed out again only to be folded neatly and placed at the bottom.

I glanced at Naru curiously. Obviously he was the culprit behind the note's demise. But, what had it been to make him react in such a way? If he had taken the time to, not only un-crumple it, but also fold it sophisticatedly, it meant that it was something he had been thinking about non-stop. He always acted rashly, if it was something he didn't want to deal with, only to go back later and smooth things over in a civil manner.

"Hey, Naru," I started, "what's that?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, silently inquiring as to what I meant. When his gaze followed mine to the trash bin by his feet, he only reached inside of it, snatched the note and put it inside one of his various coat pockets.

"Nothing of importance to you," he said, turning back to the monitors.

My glare returned with a fury and I stuck my tongue out. _Stupid narcissist. _I snorted for good measure. As I frowned at him, I thought of the note again.

Strange, I found myself thinking with pursed lips. Naru's behavior had been strange. Obviously the note was just a harmless slip of paper. Maybe I was just reading into things too much? Or maybe…he was lying to me about something important?

_Me or Gene?_

The words 'lies' popped into my head shortly thereafter—it tasted unpleasant in my mouth, like sour milk and stale sourdough bread. Lies. So maybe I wasn't the only one lying. We both had our secrets.

"Mai, haven't I told you not to stare at me?"

I blinked, realizing that I had been in fact staring at him for a good few minutes. I huffed, crossed my arms and turned my face away. Stupid lying narcissist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yayyy I finally updated. And yes, LIES. NARU IS A DECEITFUL BEING! Or maybe he isn't...who knows? (Oh, that's right, I do :P) Anyway, review if you want to see the next chapter! Muahahaha.<strong>_


	12. Of Deciet and Sleepovers

_**Here you go! Next chapter up and ready to go! Thank you for being so patient with me and do enjoy! Be sure to review and leave your thoughts! I'm particularly looking forward to seeing the thoughts on this chapter, so have at it!**_

* * *

><p>Naru and I had had minimal contact since our discussion earlier.<p>

I supposed I was rather shocked, really, to know that Naru was probably keeping secrets from me. Although, it probably shouldn't have occurred to me as such a shock—after all, in the beginning, he had lied to us; us being the entire SPR gang except for Lin—about his true identity and his reason for being in Japan. _Actually_, I corrected myself slowly, I supposed he hadn't really lied about it…we just never really asked him directly. So maybe deceived was a better word?

I frowned as I cast a glance at my boss who was back to sorting through papers. Naru completely baffled me sometimes. Suddenly, his eyes looked up to meet my non-blinking ones.

"Staring again," he muttered so I could hear, looking back down afterwards. "Really, that's becoming a terrible habit of yours."

"Who says I was staring?" I snuffed, turning my nose up.

"Staring: verb; to gaze fixedly and intently, especially with the eyes wide open," he recited, flipping a paper without even sending so much as a glance my way.

"What are you?" I stuttered. "A dictionary?"

He didn't reply, but rather kept flipping through his papers. Silence passed for a few minutes and in boredom, I began to draw random designs on the white couch I was laying belly-down on. Sighing, I flipped over and stared at the plain ceiling.

"Mai."

I jolted at the mention of my name and sat upright, turning around to gaze at Naru. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving," he simply stated as he stood up and straightened the papers in front of him.

"Leaving?" I echoed before hastily adding, "To go where?"

"Do I have the need to report to you everywhere I go?" He turned on his heel to give me that questioning gaze of his—the one that gave people shivers from the non-verbal dare to challenge his authority.

I chewed the inside of my cheek, replying with a thought out, "No…"

He said nothing else to me on the subject and walked passed me to open the sliding door. But, he suddenly turned, staring at me over his shoulder and giving me the look again; I shrank back.

"Don't leave this room."

A weight equal to a tonne of bricks pummeled my heart—figuratively speaking of course—and my mouth dropped with a 'pop'. He was…_ordering_ me? With _that_ tone? With _that_ gaze? How long had it been since he'd treated me like that?

Years, possibly?

My mouth snapped shut and my jaw clenched. Fine. If he wanted to play that way, then so be it. "Yes, _Dan'na-sama,_" I scathingly and sardonically replied.

His reaction to my tone and body language was to only purse his lips tightly, so tightly in fact, that the color drained from them. "Pleased to know that you understand, Okusan."

The door was opened and he stepped out, shutting it quietly despite the clearly tangible tension between the two of us. I knew for a fact that if it had been me, I would have slammed the door so hard it would have shaken the very foundation of the compound, as large as it was.

"Stupid Naru," I bit out angrily. I couldn't decide what I was angrier with. _Him_, or the fact that he had actually gone and ordered me like a _lap_ _dog_ for the first time in years. Seriously, just where, exactly, did he get off talking to me like that?

I dug my nails into the edge of the innocent couch.

Either way, I was more or less _hurt_ by his actions. Somehow…well, I supposed that we had become friends. Or even…perhaps more than that.

_Me or Gene?_

Now, it only felt like a mockery of my prominent feelings. Thankful that there was no one else in the room, I let myself utter a small sniffle. I wiped at my face, drying the tears that hadn't even come yet. I didn't want to cry over him, not again, not ever if I could help it. He was just being…his usual nasty, overbearing, pompous self. Even if it had been years since it had been to that degree.

_Me or Gene?_

I found myself scoffing.

"Well, of course if you act like that I would pick the nicer of the two of you," I threatened aloud to no one. Though, it wasn't exactly true, I supposed.

Gene was Gene and Naru was Naru. They were two completely separate people with two completely separate—and _immensely different_—personalities. So if I had feelings for—or even loved—one of them, if would only be for _that particular twin_. It didn't matter that they had the same face.

Of course, Naru, as smart as he was, would never understand this—which kind of made no sense. One would think that since he was so smart that he would be able to deduce these things called 'feelings'. Well. They would be wrong, of course.

After thinking it through and having a few minutes to gather and sort my thoughts, I felt a little less furious and a little more peaceful. I was still mad at him though. Very mad. Mad enough to gauge out his pretty blue eyes with an ice cream spoon—figuratively speaking, of course. I would never actually even attempt to try something haphazard like that.

"Oh, Jou-chan," the door opened as Bou-san whistled, stepping into the room.

Startled, I jumped before making eye contact and smiling. He was wearing a complimentary yukata with a towel draped around his neck and shoulders, his light hair darkened with water and clinging to the sides of his face. "Enjoy your bath?" I asked pleasantly.

He grinned, stretching his neck, before heaving out a content sigh. "Of course, those springs work wonders."

"Sounds nice," I said.

Bou-san paused in his jovial pleasantries and slowly joined me on the couch, eyeing me curiously. "Something wrong, Jou-chan?" he asked.

"Eh? No." I forced an overly cheery grin. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

He sighed again, sounding a lot less enthusiastic. "Jou-chan, you know I hate digging into girly problems," he mused, brown eyes warm. "But you just seemed a little off. Not like your usual self, that's all."

Surprised, I blink in astonishment. Since when had he gotten to know me so well? It was a little endearing. This time, I smiled heartily, trying to ease his anxiety. "I swear, I'm perfectly fine."

He paused again, appearing to not believe me. His tongue ran over his teeth and he reached out to ruffle my hair when I said nothing else. "Alright," he consented. "You don't want to talk about it, right? Well, just go on down to the women's springs and take a breather; you've been really stressed about this case lately."

I voiced a complaint and shoved his hand away from my head—when he did that, it made me feel like such a little kid. "Okay," I grumped, trying to sort my hair back into its usual style.

"Promise?" He held out a hand to help me off the couch, fixing me with a bemused, lop sided smile.

"Promise," I gave after a while, taking the offered hand.

Day 8, 3:00 pm

I clutched the thin, scratchy towel closer to my bare body in the steamy changing room. I could smell the bath salts from where I stood—lavender mostly, and boy, did I _love_ lavender. But, when I took the first step, an icy feeling that I recognized fluidly creeped through my veins and all the way down into the tips of my toes.

What?

I paused, trying to rid myself of the uncomfortable feeling. But, it just wouldn't go away. It felt like…it was trying to warn me. My intuition, I named it after a while; though it had never been so strong.

So…what was it trying to warn me about? A pervert in the locker room?

Just to check and put my mind at ease, I peered over my shoulders and surveyed the room, though it was too foggy to see much of anything. No, I finally thought after scouring the room multiple times, no, it wasn't a pervert.

Then…was it a spirit? This seemed more logical, since, after all, we _were_ at a haunted Hot Spring.

But as I waited for anything suspicious—anything at all—nothing happened. The feeling just stayed and congealed in the pit of my stomach like icy noodles.

I stared down at my toes and wiggled them back and forth; it was a weird, nervous tic I had picked up as a child. Sighing, and peeking around the room a bit more, I gave my crossed arms a last squeeze before making my way to the bath area on the slippery tile floor in the humidity. Once again, it was impossibly foggy in the locker room, so much so that I could hardly see a few meters in front of me.

I used the tips of my toes to find my way around again like the first time I had taken a trip to the women's spring. It took me a good five minutes to even find the little red fabric flap of a door that led to the bath—but on the good side, it looked as if I would have the spring to myself, as I had seen no one else on my way inside or in the changing room.

The bad, _bad_ feeling pulsed, growing, until I froze again. There was something going on, something that I probably didn't want to know about. The urge to turn back and high tail it back to the base was stronger than ever, and yet, I didn't even know why.

I swallowed—loudly in my own ears, but probably unheard otherwise—before steeling my nerves and edged the tip of my foot through the frame.

"Shibuya-san."

At the sound of a feminine voice, that _wasn't_ mine and that _wasn't_ talking to me, I halted abruptly. Quickly, I drew my foot back and let the red fabricated divider with the words 'Women's bath' in big kanji lettering fall limply back into place.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

It was Akemi, I realized. But…she had said Shibuya. And the only other Shibuya here was… My hands wound themselves tighter around the prickly towel that I had been so desperately clinging to.

No, I tried to assure myself. Maybe I had heard wrong. Naru _had_ tended to say that I had very selective hearing.

But, to my utter horror, I heard the reply of, "Yes."

It was his voice.

"I thought you would have declined, seeing that you're so devoted."

Water sloshed around as if someone was treading or wading in it.

"But I think that this proves my theory," Akemi continued. I found myself turning to lean my back against the wall directly next to the doorframe, chewing my bottom lip the whole time. I had no idea why I was suddenly so…curious about what was happening. "Shibuya-san," Akemi's usually sweet and honeyed voice dropped into a mysterious, secretive, almost seductive sound. "Are you satisfied with her?"

My heart almost stopped. What was Akemi saying? More importantly, what was she _doing?_ My stomach rolled uncomfortably and a thick lump rose in my throat.

"Get to your point already," I heard Naru snap grumpily.

I was almost depressed that he hadn't answered the question—actually, that he hadn't said 'yes'. More alert than ever, and strangely calm, my ears perked as a resounding pause took place.

"Why did you choose her? Out of all women, why her?" Akemi's voice was purely curious.

His tone was flat when he said, "You mean to ask why I chose her and not _you_. I would have been stupid not to notice your behavior towards me; the secret looks, the special treatment when Mai wasn't around—the note only confirmed my earlier suspicions."

Suspicions of what? I thought furiously, now blinking back tears. Hurt and the feeling of betrayal washed over me completely and the lump in my throat grew larger with every passing second. Not only because of Naru, but now because of Akemi, of all people.

"I suppose that's what I meant, yes."

The tears burned, though they never fell, and I dropped the towel with a 'thump' on the floor. So that was what she had been after the whole time; _that_ was why she wanted to be close with me. She wanted Naru. Of course. I smiled bitterly with a sniffle and marched back to the other side of the changing room to grab a robe. I didn't even have the patience to put my clothes on properly—I just threw on a candy pink yukata and tied it at the waist with a harsh tug before storming out of the room completely.

Maybe I should have listened to Naru after all and stayed put like a good, little, obedient lap dog.

Day 8, 5:00 pm

Sometime later that day, Naru made it back to base—his face was blank, but he was clearly calculating something. And I knew exactly why. He had bathed with Akemi. _Bathed_. It was an intimate gesture, and it hurt worse than anything I'd ever known. But after seeing his nonchalant face and realizing that he had no intention whatsoever of even mentioning that he had gone to the spring, I became too furious and depressed to actually face either of them. I didn't even care that I had left my clothes in the locker room, along with my shoes as well.

Somehow, I found myself constantly thinking 'Gene would never this' or 'Gene would never that'. And that only brought up the question that had been plaguing me:

_Me or Gene?_

It hurt to love Naru—it was painstakingly hard. _Gene would be so much easier to love, but_, I thought with resignation, _he wasn't_ _Naru._

I sat back on the couch wearing new clothes while Ayako and Bou-san eyed me curiously. Both knew that something was very wrong with me by the way I acted—quiet, staring at nothing in particular. And after Naru had showed up, my eyes narrowed, which didn't escape the sharp gazes of the two other adults in the room—actually, three, Lin was there too but he paid my irritable mood no mind.

"Mai," the word was like the crack of a whip.

I scowled and had no problem sending Naru the look in its full swing. "Yes?" I managed to ask.

His already dark blue eyes seemed to get darker as he said, "You and I need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," I ground out, crossing my arms.

He stared at me, almost unbelievingly, and merely sat back in his computer chair by the monitors. I took it as my cue to leave, and so I did—I stood up and walked briskly out of the room—and for some reason, I heard the distinctive 'tick' 'tack' of Ayako's heels as she followed after me.

"Mai!" she called, tittering faster after I ignored her. "_Mai!_" Ayako grabbed my arm. "What was that all about?" she asked as she forcefully turned me around.

I refused to look up and glowered down at my shoes. "Nothing," I mumbled.

"That wasn't just _nothing,_" she insisted, giving my shoulders a light shake. "Now, I'll ask only once more, _what was that all about?_" Her eyes had the look that clearly said that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She pursed her lips when I didn't respond right away.

"Ayako…" I finally started after nearly a minute's break. "Can you…stay with me for tonight?"

The hard look she wore fell off, wiped clean like a slate. "Of course…" she said and squeezed my shoulders in a comforting manner. "But, you'll have to tell me what that idiot did." The priestess smiled as she threw an arm over my shoulder.

"How did you—"

"With you, Mai, it's always something about him," she interrupted.

Day 8, 9:30 pm

It was the definition of a typical sleepover—pajama clad, brushing each other's hair, painting nails and other girly things. However, as far as the conversation went, it was as atypical as it could get. Ayako let me rant on and on about my 'stupid, narcissistic, womanizer' of a boss and nodded her head in agreement every now and then. But when I told her about Akemi, though, the red head nearly exploded with rage.

"She _what?_" she hissed through a visibly tightened jaw. "That little—I can't believe she'd—and she looked so—what the _hell?_" Ayako spluttered, rambling with sentences that were cut short and hardly made sense. "I'll kill her," she finally growled.

I shook my head with a sigh. "No, don't. If we tried to kill every woman that hit on Naru we'd be destroying at least half the female population."

At this, Ayako blinked before looking down and chuckling at my dry humor. "True," she admitted after making eye contact again. "But still, for Akemi to pull such a stunt with you being his _wife_ as far as she knows…" The older woman shook her head in disbelief. "And Naru actually met her in the spring? What happened? Did they…you know…do _stuff?_"

I frowned bitterly, my bottom lip twisting in a way that wasn't very pretty. "I didn't exactly stick around to find out. But have you seen how beautiful she is?" A feeling I recognized as jealousy wound its way through me like a woven string; it didn't feel nice at all. "Compared to someone like her, the perfect image of a Japanese woman, I'm…" My hands waved around in the air as I trailed off, not exactly of what to say next. Ayako understood at what I was getting at.

"Mai," she snapped suddenly, making me jump and look at her with wide, startled eyes. "Don't ever berate yourself like that. Who's comparing you exactly? And as for physical beauty, it doesn't matter—not one bit." She crossed her arms over her chest—which was significantly larger than mine, I noted—and frowned at me. "Besides, Naru isn't the type to do anything reckless like that," Ayako sighed.

I nodded, hoping that she was being honest and not just saying it for my sake.

That night, as Ayako and I slept side-by-side, smiling and telling stories, Naru didn't come back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? Tell me honestly, was this a big shock to you all? Or were you expecting something different? And what will Mai do about Akemi, I wonder... Review! Tell me what you think!<strong>_


	13. Of Road Trips and Truths

_**I honestly think this is the fastest I've ever updated...like, ever. I should feel proud of myself! Anyway, after receiving so many reviews for the previous chapter (most ranting about Akemi), I just felt as though I couldn't leave it there. So, as a present to you all, I have updated after 5 days-my personal record. Enjoy! And also, review! My goal is to reach 300 reviews by the end, so every review counts! Thanks all!**_

* * *

><p>Day 9, 7:00 am<p>

Bou-san dropped by in the morning with a message from Naru—he ordered me to wear my turtleneck sweater that covered my neck and arms. I asked Bou-san why, but he had no clue as to why Naru wanted me to wear the sweater either. So I mumbled and grumbled and begrudgingly complied.

"That jerk," Ayako muttered after the two of us had been left alone once more. "He didn't even come by to grab his stuff, much less apologize or even say goodnight and then he goes and orders you to wear a specific outfit?" she huffed angrily, running the brush that she had borrowed from me through long thick strands of bright red hair that had clumped and knotted in places as she had slept.

I eyed the luscious hair with envy before inwardly scolding myself. Really, I needed to stop with the whole jealousy thing as it wasn't very becoming.

"Don't you have to go to see Susukihotaru Koizumi with him today?" she asked, fluffing her hair.

"Yeah," I replied sourly with a grimace.

I was already dreading the fact that I would have to spend at least half the day with Naru. Alone. Well, alone for the most part—Koizumi would be with us during some point in the day, but other than that, Naru and I would be relatively solo. The thought didn't sit well with me as I hadn't spoken to him since the day before, and it hadn't ended on a very good note at that.

I sighed, twirling a lock of short, mousy brown hair around my finger. The day wasn't going to go very well, I knew that much.

A knock on the door made the both of us—Ayako and I—turn our heads.

"Mai."

It was Naru. I wrung my hands nervously.

"It's time to go, quit being childish."

His flat, emotionless voice caused me to glower at the sliding door, wishing that I could magically burn holes through it and into his flesh. The evil thought almost made me grin.

"Good luck," Ayako sighed, dismissing me with a simple wave of her hand that said 'shoo'. Gulping, I steadied my gaze and smoothed my expression over before gripping the side of the door and sliding it open easily.

Naru stood behind it, standing up tall and looking flawless in his black trousers, black waist length jacket and neatly brushed hair. He didn't look worried, curious or even angry—he was completely blank, blue eyes void of any and all emotion. And somehow, it only enraged me further.

I spared him one more glance before silently turning on my heel and making a beeline for the hallway—in the wrong direction.

"Mai," Naru started, "this way." He pointed in the direction opposite of where I was heading.

I spun on my heel again and trudged past him, face red and scowl fully in place. _Totally not cool, _I thought bitterly. My plan was to be calm and collected—yet still angry so he would notice—and I, being the stupid klutz that I was, just had to go and ruin that plan with another embarrassing blunder. I _would_ do that.

The walk, which was more like a march, to the car was completely silent as I kept about a full two meters ahead of Naru. Neither of us spoke, neither of us even dared to attempt it. Naru could tell that I was angry—I knew because when I had passed him, he had that calculating look in his eye which meant that he was analyzing my each and every move to decipher exactly what I was thinking.

Really, he could be scarily smart sometimes.

And he seemed to want to leave well enough alone; he wasn't going to push me, and I wasn't going to force him to. If and when he finally snapped under my aloof persona, _then_ he would ask about what was bothering me. Until then, I wouldn't blow up. I would wait for him to come to me in curiosity before I stamped him down with a proverbial spiked cleat.

Maybe I was the scary one.

I brought a finger to my chin at the thought, but quickly dismissed it with a 'pfft' sound and climbed into the car. Straightening my skirt and crossing my legs, I stared out my window, refusing to watch as Naru also entered the vehicle and started the engine. He cast me a quick look—from what I could tell by watching his reflection in the window glass—before directing his attention back to the car as he pulled out of the parking lot. After five minutes of silence—no radio, no conversation, nothing—Naru began to periodically flex his hand on the steering wheel. He was thinking about something.

"Mai," he finally started as he pulled onto the freeway. "You're angry with me." It wasn't a question, or even a speculation, it was a full-blown statement.

I let out a sarcastic sort of snort and finally looked at him. "Now why do you think that?"

Naru glowered—I wasn't sure if the look was meant for me or for the car that had suddenly cut him off. "Right now isn't the time to be petty," he snapped.

"I'm not being petty," I defended with a glower of my own.

"You are." His eyes narrowed.

"I'm _not._"

He braked suddenly as we hit oncoming traffic, causing me to jerk in my seat with a wince. Part of me was wondering if he actually did it on purpose. "Arguing with you would only prove my point."

I pulled on my seatbelt, trying to loosen its grip on my neck, before sinking into the passenger seat. _Gene, I wish you were here to smack some sense into this idiot scientist… _I found myself thinking, casting a glance towards Naru who paid no attention to me. Of course, thinking of Gene, made me think of that question. The one that I really didn't care to think about at the time.

Suddenly, Naru's eyes flashed to mine. "You're thinking about Gene."

I didn't miss the cold, detached way he said it—even after finding his brother's body and supposedly putting his own mind at ease two years prior, Naru still didn't find Gene a very pleasant topic. He usually avoided any and all conversation that had to do with his brother.

"Am not," I denied with a huff.

"You are," Naru insisted, voice monotone and eyes glaring. "You have that far-off look whenever you think about him."

"Even if I am—which I'm not," I quickly added for good measure, "why do you care? Are you mad that I think about Gene?"

His silence urged me to continue.

"Or maybe it's just that you don't like me talking to him?"

"You may speak with whomever you wish," he dragged out forcefully; his jaw was tightened, his lips thinly pressed together, eyes glaring a hole into the SUV in front of us.

"That's not what you're expression says," I quipped smugly with an upturned nose.

The car rolled to a stop and he snapped his head to the side to glare down at me. "And just when have you gotten to know me well enough to know what I feel by my expressions?" He would have kept staring me down if the sudden on and off traffic didn't require his immediate attention.

Quietly, I mumbled, "I know you better than you think."

Of course, Naru heard it anyway and let out an unbelieving snort of a sound. "Favorite tea," he demanded, switching lanes.

"Earl Grey."

"Least favorite."

"Cinnamon spice."

"Favorite time of year."

"None—winter is too cold, summer is too hot, fall reminds you of cinnamon and in the spring you have allergies."

"Favorite animal."

"Cats."

"Least favorite."

"Elephants."

At this he paused and looked at me out of the corner of his eye, I could already hear his unspoken question of, 'And how did you know that?'

"You think I'm deaf?" I asked superiorly. "My desk is right next to your office, I hear a lot of your conversations with Madoka and your mother."

Which was partly true—the only part that I had left out was that I would purposely nudge his door just a miniscule, unnoticeable crack to hear said conversations. It wasn't spying, or creeping—I was simply a curious person who needed entertainment on days that seemed to just barely drag by.

"Birthday," he continued, completely unfrazzled.

"September nineteenth."

"Blood type."

"A."

"Height."

"One-hundred-eighty-two centimeters and a half."

Naru paused again and I smirked—finally, I had bested him at something. After years of losing in our stupid fights, I had one-upped him. I could feel my almost invisible ego inflating like a balloon.

"See?" I crossed my arms with my smirk still in place. "I happen to know you very well, _Noll._"

With the emphasis on the name, I saw him tense and nearly choke on air—his eyes had widened in just the tiniest fraction. He most certainly hadn't seen the old nickname coming.

And then I decided to leave him alone, I had pushed enough of his buttons to last me a lifetime.

Day 9, 8:45 am

Koizumi's house was out of the way—_way_ out of the way—and not the type of house I was expecting at all. I was expecting another Japanese styled house considering that she grew up in one and lived in one most of her life. Oh how wrong I was.

Her house had been the opposite of what I had been anticipating. It was a western Victorian styled house. And while I took my time to stare and gawk in an unseemly manner, Naru just headed straight for the front door and rang the doorbell. He didn't even wait for me.

I think, but I wasn't quite sure, that we were back to being angry with one another.

"Jerk," I said as I trotted up the cobblestone steps that divided the most beautiful garden I had seen: countless flowers of all different colors, various trees and other shrubs and even a few hummingbirds.

"Quit dawdling," I heard Naru command from his post at the front porch.

I scowled at his back before jogging hurriedly up the rest of the steps as fast as I could. Just as I did, the door front door opened, revealing a tiny, elderly woman with white hair pulled into a neat bun on her head and a polite smile. She had to be at least seventy, maybe even seventy-five.

"What can I do for you two?" she asked in a surprisingly strong voice that didn't match her timid, grandmother-like appearance.

"We're looking for Susukihotaru Koizumi-san," Naru replied coolly.

"Ah," the little woman said, stepping out onto the porch with a slight hobble, "that would be me." She stood at about one hundred-fifty centimeters, really, very small; smaller than myself. "Are you the planters that I phoned for?" Koizumi asked, looking us over with a smile. "You're a bit early, but that's okay, would you like to come inside? I've just made a batch of cookies."

I was half tempted to say yes—cookies sounded like the best way to cheer me out of my awful mood.

"Actually," Naru interrupted, blinking slowly, "we're here to ask you a few questions about your first husband."

Neither of us missed the way that the already pale woman seemed to grow paler, her smile faded and was replaced by a hollow look of distress. She wrung her hands. "Oh, this is certainly unexpected." Koizumi stared at Naru with wide, dark, fearful eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"We'll explain the situation to you." He motioned to the door. "May we come in?"

I almost wanted to smack him for his rude sense of abruptness. Really, he could have been nicer—she was just a little old woman who probably had no idea what was going on.

But, Koizumi just replied with a small, delayed nod and a, "Yes, please." She scrabbled back to the front door and pushed it open, entering first before holding the door for Naru and I. Naru walked ahead of me and passed Koizumi without another word.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, but not before glaring a hole in my rude boss' back.

"You're welcome, deary. Now, there's two sofas in the main room, go ahead and have a seat, I'll bring out some tea and cookies." She closed the door behind me and hastily made her way in the direction that I assumed the kitchen was in.

Angry once again, I chased after Naru, and when I found him comfortably lounging in the main room, I only gawked at him, wondering how one person could be so…pompous. He sat on one of the black sofas, elbows propped on his knees, hands folded in front of his face—it was his thinking pose. He didn't show any sign of response. Sighing with defeat, I sat down next to him with my hands folded politely in my lap.

A few minutes later, Koizumi returned with a large tray that looked to big for her petite frame to carry. "I apologize for the wait," she said, balancing the tray perfectly as she set it down on the glass coffee table in between the two sofas. After fixing herself a cup of sweet, sugary brown looking tea, she sat back into the opposite sofa. "Don't be shy," she took a sip, "have a cup, dear."

"Ah." I jumped up and grabbed a teacup. "China…" I murmured, running my fingers over the smooth edges and creases in the design.

"Hm?" Koizumi peered over her own cup. "Oh, yes," the elderly woman let out a pleased sound, "you seem to know your teacups." She fixed me with a smile.

"Well, we happen to drink tea quite often where we work," I supplied with a grin of my own as I steadily poured a stream on steaming tea into the small cup. After taking the little jar next to the teapot and pouring just a small amount of white cream into the drink, I went back to my seat and placed the cup in front of Naru—even when I was technically mad with him, I still went and made him tea. How wonderfully mature was I? Very.

"Oh?" she mused. "That sounds lovely, but you know, to get the best taste out of your tea, always pour into china cups, or clay."

I nodded in understanding.. "We always use clay cups at our office, China's a bit expensive," I sheepishly said.

She only laughed before taking a sip. "So," Koizumi began, teacup in her lap, "is there something that you need from me? I have none of Noaki's possessions if that's what you're looking for. Everything of his should be back at Jinsei no Haru, I never touched any of his belongings."

I leaned forward and grabbed a cookie.

"No," Naru said, causing me to start and nearly drop my crumbling treat on the pristine carpet. "We are here to discuss what your great niece described as a haunting in Jinsei no Haru."

"A…haunting?" Koizumi repeated, frozen in her seat. "As in supernatural beings?"

"Yes," my boss affirmed.

"That's…" she paused to take a nervous sip from her cup. "That's just preposterous."

"I assure you that it's anything but preposterous. My team and I have been staying at the site for just over a week and we have a considerable amount of evidence that there are restless spirits present." At this, Naru finally turned to me, his gaze sharp and calculating again like it had been earlier in the day. "My assistant," he motioned to me with the hand that wasn't holding his cup, "has been injured by a particularly malicious spirit on more than one account and knocked unconscious for four days."

Koizumi's wrinkled eyes widened to an impossible huge amount as she stared directly at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly thought better of it and snapped her jaw shut tightly.

"Mai," Naru stated calmly. "Show Koizumi-san your neck please."

"Huh?" I stuttered, utterly confused and shocked that he had actually said 'please'.

"Show her your neck please," he repeated.

Numbly, I pulled the collar of my turtleneck sweater down—Naru never repeated anything, _ever_, and what was even more rare was the fact that he had said the word 'please' _twice_. The world was ending. I was sure of it.

"Oh my…" Koizumi's voice a wheezing gasp and her teacup landed on the floor with a soft thud, the contents spilling out and staining the white carpet with a red-ish brown color. Her face was whiter than a sheet as she stared at the blue and black handprint around my throat.

"As you can see," Naru grabbed my hand and forced me to pull my collar back up, "this is no laughing matter. She was nearly choked to death and this is not the only wound; she has multiple bruises, burns and gashes—we need to know anything _you_ know so something like this can be prevented from happening again. Before we can rid the site of the spirit, we have to know who it is and what it wants."

It was one of those times where the silence was deafening, as the oxymoron went. No one spoke, no one moved—except for me as I as munched away on my cookie, carefully trying not to drop any of the crumbs on the sofa or carpet.

Eventually, Naru said, "Koizumi-san," his tone was sharp, demanding even, and yet, the old woman didn't even flinch.

She sighed, and with a deflated voice said, "I suppose I should tell you everything from the very beginning. Starting with the fact that my name is not Susukihotaru Koizumi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! If she's not Koizumi, then who is this woman, exactly? Have any guesses? Put them in your review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!<strong>_

_**LivelyLadyBlackThorn: **Don't worry, every thing will turn out just fine in the end! Or will it...?**  
><strong>_

_**bunnyrabbitgirl123: **Yeah, Naru's a buttmunch, but isn't every guy? They sometimes don't realize it! Hopefully, as Naru gets older, he also gets better at expressing his feelings and maybe he won't be such a stubborn butt.**  
><strong>_

_**shrinemaiden05: **Your wish has been granted!**  
><strong>_

_**thearistocrat: **Good guesses, good guesses. Maybe you'll be right! ;)**  
><strong>_

_**Lady Violet Fire: **Yeah, it was kind of a shocker! Even to me as I was writing it!**  
><strong>_

_**willoffire2014: **I think that if Mai got hurt AGAIN it would be a new record, don't you? lol!**  
><strong>_

_**kikifan21: **Well, hopefully Naru will open up about what happened it future chapters! Glad to hear that you love where this is going, thank you!**  
><strong>_

_**CrimsonHeart77: **I have updated! I'll be looking forward to your thoughts :)**  
><strong>_

_**Naruisawesome: **What Naru did in that situation remains a mystery! Maybe he'll reveal it later ;)**  
><strong>_

_**lovenarumai: **Yeah, they should definitely talk things over. That's what adults would do, right? But, somehow, when these two are put together, they become some of the most childish people on the planet!**  
><strong>_

_**Lyfa: **Glad that I took you by surprise! I'm always looking for that unexpected twist.**  
><strong>_

_**SioPao-chan: **I love your input! It makes for a very interesting 'what-if' scenario :) Looking forward to your thoughts about this chapter!**  
><strong>_

_**Joushou-Sensei: **Thank you!**  
><strong>_

_**Midnight moon: **Thanks, I will, I hope you like this new chapter!**  
><strong>_

_**Amthyst: **Thank you very much, I really love long reviews! Hopefully all of your questions-or theories-will be answered within the next upcoming few chapters or so! So please stay tuned!**  
><strong>_

_**HavenCraze: **A lot of people are saying that they knew something was up with her. I'm starting to wonder if I made it too obvious O.O**  
><strong>_

_**PheonixNimbus.292: **Thank you! I look forward to your next review! Hopefully this next chapter won't disappoint!**  
><strong>_

_**Ariana Taniyama: **Maybe, maybe not! The world shall never know! And perhaps your prediction is correct...perhaps it's not. Guess you'll just have to wait and see!**  
><strong>_

_**Damaged Forest Spirit:** I was hoping it would be a bit of a shock! Glad to know I succeeded!**  
><strong>_

_**NoCoolNameHere: **Viola! Here is the next chapter! I also commend you for being the very first person to review for the previous chapter! Thanks for the support, and I;m looking forward to your review for this new chapter!**  
><strong>_

_**Thank you all for reviewing!  
><strong>_


	14. Of Revleations and Apologies

_**Here we are! The next installment of MST! I can't believe how many reviews I received for the last chapter, it was astounding! Really, it was. And I'm that much closer to my goal now, so thank you all :) Now, read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p>I felt my jaw drop. <em>She's not…Koizumi? <em>The cookie that had been half inside my mouth broke off and fell unnoticed, by only me of course, onto my lap. Naru reached over without looking and grabbed the half in my lap before I could protest and placed it on the little plate that matched his teacup, which he held, untouched, in his left hand.

"B-but…" I stammered exasperatedly, both at Naru and at the now unnamed woman who sat in front of me.

"You don't seem very surprised," she murmured to Naru, her folded hands tightening around each other.

"I already suspected," he admitted. "When you walked in with the tray, you carried it perfectly balanced so that nothing spilled and you had flawless footwork. You also had extensive knowledge of tea, which, Koizumi did not have as she was not the one trained to be a server. From when she was little, she was trained to be a bride; you however," Naru's lip twitched in a nearly invisible smirk that only the people familiar with his antics could catch, "were trained from day one to be a hot spring employee and serve tea to your guests," he paused for a moment before adding, "Am I correct, Aoi?"

I choked on nothing but my own saliva and the floral-scented air. "_Aoi?_" I exclaimed with a splutter. "But—but Aoi…she…didn't she…?" I trailed off in confusion.

"Ah, yes," the old woman, Asuka Aoi, Koizumi's twin sister murmured, "I suppose you have a right to be confused, dear." Her look darkened. "The one who committed suicide by hanging was my sister, Koizumi."

"But why did you—"

"Why did I take her name?" she cut me off, knowing exactly what I was about to ask. I nodded. "Well, to explain that, I'd have to explain the whole story, you may want to make yourselves comfortable—it's quite lengthy." Aoi glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the main room as it chimed.

"We have time," Naru said calmly, setting his untouched tea on the table.

"When my sister and I were three, it was decided that she would marry Susukihotaru Noaki, the son of a longtime family friend and a powerful politician who would boost our family's resort's popularity. Noaki, Koizumi and I grew together and were best friends. When we were in middle school, both she and I admitted that we had a crush on Noaki. However, Noaki chose to date me instead of my sister when we were sixteen," Aoi paused, a pained expression crossing her withered face, "and in turn, Koizumi's already barely standing confidence plummeted.

"After Noaki and I started dating, she became depressed to the point that she wouldn't even dare to look at herself in the mirror or the camera. She would say that she wasn't as pretty as me because she had plain brown hair and eyes instead of features like mine."

My brow furrowed. Did the two sisters really look that different? Weren't they supposed to be twins?

"You can't tell now, but when I was younger," Aoi smiled after seeing my confused look and brought a shaky finger to rest on her scalp, "my hair was golden blonde, a trait that I received from my father who was of German decent, and my eyes were hazel—my sister and I couldn't have been more different in looks," she sighed before adding, "But Koizumi was still extremely beautiful, she just didn't see it herself. When she and I were eighteen, Naoki and I were still dating, and the two of them—Noaki and Koizumi—were forced to get married." Even after what seemed to be over sixty years, Aoi choked up and sniffled.

"Koizumi couldn't have been happier, she had finally married the man of her dreams and she regained her confidence. However, Noaki and I…" She paused again, staring blankly ahead. "We couldn't stop seeing each other, even when we tried. I really loved the both of them, Koizumi more than anything, and for her sake, I tried to break my relationship with Naoki but," Aoi shook her head, "he was too upset and resorted to drinking, gambling and other women to try and forget me. I tried so hard to get him to forget me, I even starting calling him by the name of 'Susukihotaru-sama'. But he only worsened and it destroyed Koizumi.

"On their first anniversary, she invited me to come celebrate with her—I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I thought that it couldn't have hurt since Noaki and I hadn't seen each other in over half a year. But I was wrong." Aoi's folded hands tightened again. "Noaki and I slept together that night, in his and Koizumi's bedroom. I felt so guilty, so _ashamed _of myself, and what I had done that I planned to leave for good—maybe even leave the country and head to Germany to start a new life with my father's side of the family. But Koizumi walked in on us while we were still gathering our clothes."

I brought a hand to cover my mouth.

"She…" Aoi trailed off, seeming to try and find the proper word she was seeking. "She was stunned, which was an understatement. Koizumi couldn't believe that I, her own sister, would commit adultery with Noaki—I guess I could say that it was the point in time when she went off the deep end. She broke all of the mirrors in the house, wrecked most of the family portraits and paintings and then she came to me a few weeks later. I could right away that she was…different. Malicious," she grimaced. "It was just the day before that I had discovered that I was pregnant with Noaki's child and so, I had written a letter to him to let him know, I thought it was only right that he should know he was to be a father. To this day," Aoi reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose; "I wonder if he would still be alive if I hadn't sent that letter.

"Koizumi had found it, and she knew about my pregnancy when she found me. She had walked all the way to my house with a fire stoker and when I opened the door," she shuddered and wrapped her arms around her thin, gangly frame, "she pointed the sharp thing at my face, not even two millimeters from my eyes. Her hair had been died golden blonde, a replication of my own color…I'll never forget her words to me:

'You, Aoi, will live as me, breathe as me, and die as me. Take up my name after the birth of your child and disappear, or I will find you, and I assure you, your child won't live to see daylight.'"

Chills racked throughout my body and I grabbed my knees.

"I was terrified," Aoi sniffled again, her already small frame seeming to shrink and she did so, "and so, I did as I was told. After my son was born, I changed my name to Susukihotaru Koizumi and moved here, far enough way from the resort. When I read in the paper that Noaki was murdered and a woman by the name of 'Asuka Aoi' had committed in Jinsei no Haru… I collapsed and wept for weeks on end, and I became too scared to do anything, tell anyone. I've lived with this guilt for ages in fear of my deceased sister."

I was left speechless by her long confession—utterly speechless, I had no idea what to say to her. Sorry? Sorry didn't cut it, and I had nothing to be sorry for. Aoi looked at her hands.

"You're probably shocked that I, a shriveled old grandmother, could have possibly kept such a dark secret."

Naru appeared to be quite content with himself as he leaned slightly backwards into the cushiony sofa. "No. You are confirming my hypothesis."

I turned to look at Naru incredulously. "Your hypothesis?" I asked.

"Don't make me define the word for you."

"I know what it means!" I shouted, red faced. I hated when he treated me like an idiot. Really, it was so demeaning.

"There are two spirits at Jinsei no Haru."

"Two?" I echoed.

He cast me a sideways glance. "Yes, two. Susukihotaru Noaki and Susukihotaru Koizumi—my suspicion is that you came in contact with Susukihotaru on the first day in the shower. And in the kitchen, that was where you encountered Asuka," he paused before continuing with a slow blink. "It also explains why the cameras were thrown into the springs."

I shivered and rubbed my arms—none of the experiences had been what anyone would define as pleasant. "And why is that?" I asked again.

"Asuka-san said it herself—Koizumi developed a beauty complex."

"But…" My brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naru threw me an exasperated look combined with his cool attitude that only he could possibly master. "Obviously that means what she threw them into the hot spring out of fear of seeing herself—she hated cameras."

"Oh," was all I could say. "And so in the shower, when I fell…that was Susukihotaru-san?"

"I already said that," he said dryly.

"Noaki hurt you?" Aoi interrupted suddenly with wide eyes that were red from reigning in tears.

"Well, no, not really." I turned to face her with a sheepish smile. "He just scared me and I slipped in the shower."

Naru made another miniscule facial expression—his jaw clamped tight and his hands folded, unfolded and then re-folded. He was angry about something again.

"But this," I pointed to my neck and cautiously rolled up my sleeves, revealing my healing burn mark, "was courteously of Koizumi-san."

Aoi's gaze fell to the floor where her teacup and stained carpet lay forgotten. "I shouldn't have kept this all to myself. I'm so sorry,"

I watched in shock as the old woman stood from her chair, using the arms to brace herself, and slowly kneeled to the floor next to the mess she had made. Her knees wobbled as she finally fell into the bowing position, placing her head close to her knees and her hands forward.

"Asuka-san, please, don't," I shouted in alarm, dashing around the coffee table to grab her arm and help her up. "Stand up, please, it's okay." I hefted upwards and the frail woman followed reluctantly.

"It's not okay," she said stubbornly. "You are an innocent child hurt by my stupid decisions. The least I owe you is an apology."

Naru, who stood watching the whole scene, broke in, saying, "The past is in the past; that is where it will stay." His eyes hardened and I immediately knew he was thinking about Gene. "You can't change it."

"But," I started, relieving Naru of a pressure that he obviously didn't prefer to bear, "you can do things in the future that you know are right. It might not make what you did in the past right, but it will help with the guilt."

"You children," she scoffed, "speak as if you're someone _my _age," and then, for the first time since we had met at the door, Aoi smiled heartily. "Thank you," she said, squeezing my hand in her wrinkly, leathery one. "I don't know how long I could have lived with that on my chest. Please, save the resort, it was my parent's life." Her eyes saddened. "And if need be, you may exorcise Koizumi. I know you can, and I know it may be the only option left. But if she is a threat to you or anyone else, then she isn't the sister I knew and loved. I'd prefer to remember her the way she was."

"Of course," Naru and I answered at the same time.

Day 9, 11:00 am

"That was…shocking," I murmured as Naru and I walked back down the stone steps to where the SPR van awaited us.

"I take it that you're not angry with me anymore," he simply replied, ignoring my statement completely.

I froze when I realized that I was indeed supposed to be angry with him. I glared at his back as he continued down the steps. "Who said that I wasn't angry with you anymore? For your information, I happen to be _quite_ angry," I huffed, hands on my hips.

He ignored me again and opened his door to the car, starting the engine. With a sigh, I ran down the rest of the steps and threw the door open, climbing in. If I had stalled any longer, I wouldn't have put it past Naru to leave me behind. Because he was a jerk like that.

As he pulled out of the driveway, Naru kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Mai," he said, blinking slowly once, "about yesterday…"

I felt myself stiffening a certain degree at his words, my blunt nails digging into the sides of the passenger seat.

"I should not have…" He sighed, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw his dark brows furrowing. Out of frustration, I realized after a short while. "I shouldn't have ordered you yesterday," he forced out through gritted teeth, a muscle in his cheek twitching.

Meanwhile, I sat there, stunned. Was he…apologizing? Naru? Apologizing?

In an incredulous manner, I craned my neck to the side and pinned him with an analytical stare.

"I was frustrated over something and I unfairly took it out on you; it was childish of me." His eyes were on the road, glued to the windshield.

"You're…apologizing to me," I said rather blandly, not sure how else to put it delicately.

"I'm not apologizing," he corrected swiftly, his eyes darting to the side to lock quickly with mine before snapping back to the road, as if the connection hadn't happened. "I'm merely saying that I may have, possibly, by chance, been in the wrong."

"So you're apologizing."

Naru made some sort of half-strangled, snorting noise from the back of his throat—a sound of irritation and resignation. But other than that, he said nothing else; as if he weren't trying to discern my statement. So, I felt myself smiling a little. Just a little.

"Well…I accept your apology."

Despite him not saying anything, the way his shoulders slackened was obvious and the muscles in his back grew visibly less tense. He was welcoming my forgiveness, I knew, as his hard gaze softened and his pursed, line-thin lips relaxed so that colored flowed into them once again.

"So…were you planning on telling me about your trip to the springs?" I found myself asking before I could stop my motor-mouth. And after the words had tumbled out, I snapped my eyes shut and brought up a single fist to rap my knuckles against my forehead repeatedly. Stupid, stupid, stupid—I wanted to chant it aloud to myself. Just where did I get off asking that question? And out of the blue too?

"Originally," was his curt reply.

I blinked my eyes open. He had actually answered, and he appeared unfazed, too. Shocked, I gawked at him for a good few moments, watching as he pointedly ignored my gaze. He hadn't even been surprised that I'd asked...as if he'd actually been waiting for me to spring that particular question.

"But, after you stormed off…" he began, his mouth twisting downwards and his eyes narrowing.

I gulped. Oh, right, I _had_ kind of left the room before he could talk to me. And I _had_ invited Ayako to sleep in our room, which had probably left him with no other choice but to bunk with Bou-san for the night. So naturally, he had probably been a little irked with me as well, due to my rash behavior.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled sheepishly. "I was…upset that you were keeping a secret from me."

Naru heaved a breath. "I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, per say. But it would have been better had I been the only one to know of the meeting between Akemi-san and I—her note also specified that I appear alone."

"Her note?" I repeated. "The one in the trash bin that I saw?"

He didn't nod or give any sign that my assumption was correct. But he didn't deny it either.

"She agreed that if I appeared in the women's bath, alone," those dark blue eyes of his flashed to meet mine, "that she would consider telling me some important information regarding the case."

I started. "Oh…" Chewing on my bottom lip, I sheepishly glanced back at him. "And…?"

"She refused to tell me anything, naturally. It had just been a game of cat and mouse."

"So, she lied to you," I summarized quickly, a brow shooting up in surprise.

Naru, appearing to dislike the way I worded my statement, grunted. "Essentially," he begrudgingly admitted. "If a client says that he or she has prevalent information, then it is my job to see to it—even though there is the chance that they are lying."

"That's true…" I murmured, sinking further into my seat with a frown.

In a way, Naru had been placed in an impossible situation. The client had summoned him—with the bait of important intel—and requested that he simply be alone. What other choice had he had other than to comply? Part of being a scientific, parapsychologist was to be unassuming. Naru had had no choice but to bend to her wishes.

Now, I sort of understood; if only a little. But it didn't mean that the wound in my heart from his deception had healed.

"Now, though, it is time for us to finally wrap up this case." Naru's face was set with hardened determination, and I noticed, briefly, that his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "So, Mai, I need you to meet with Akemi-san once we get back to the resort."

At once, that bad feeling—the icy one—settled into the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Ah, how I love car scenes. For some reason, they just set the mood, ne? Anyway, I hope you all loved and enjoyed Naru's little...apology of sorts. I just had to make it a little awkward. Make it Naru-esque. Kind of sweet, but treating it as if it's no big deal. Gah, it gave me the feels... lol. Anyway, I hope you review! I love hearing from you all!<span>  
><strong>_

_**sayaka86:**__ Hopefully this chapter was exactly what you were looking for! I hope you enjoyed it :) As well as their little "make up" conversation in the car._

_**Guest1: **Thank you! I don't know who you are, as you didn't leave a name, but I appreciate the review all the same! I hope you keep on reading :)_

_**SioPao-Chan: **Thank you! I try, I try ;) I enjoy making them seem a little childish every once in a while, but, as for this chapter, I felt as though Naru needed to admit that he had been a buttmunch. I hope this satisfies! As well as the revelation of Koizumi's true name!**  
><strong>_

_**Mizunou: **Ahaha, well, once again, I shall spoil! I hope you liked this chapter, because I did. Very much so :) And as for Naru...he seems to know everything, ne? And you weren't too far off from what his goal actually was, so congrats! Keep reviewing, I'd love to hear more from you!**  
><strong>_

_**Guest2: **Naru's grandma? Not quite! Good guess though :) I wonder what would have happened if she really HAD been his grandma...that would have made for an interesting twist, ne?**  
><strong>_

_**randomgirlie101: **Well, it appears as though Aoi is actually the mistress as well as Koizumi's sister. Shocker, right? It was totally out of the blue when I was writing it, and it happened like, BOOM, IDEA. Haha. Anyway, thank you for the review, I hope you keep on reading!**  
><strong>_

_**Smiley0016: **I love the cliffhangers :) Wow! You were just about spot on with your guess! Awesome job! I hope I wasn't making the revelation a little too obvious, but, eh, what's done is done. And Naru can be so oblivious when it comes to feelings. Seriously. Which is why I just HAD to put in another car scene in this chapter, just to make sure that he seemed like much less of a dork.**  
><strong>_

_**HellButterfly: **I'm sorry that cliffhangers drive you crazy! They do the same to me, but, thankfully, I'm trying to update a little faster, so hopefully the suspense won't literally kill you hahaha! I get like that with some of my TV shows...just this morning, there was supposed to be a new episode of one of my favorite shows and they announced that ten minutes before it aired that it would be on a two week hiatus... I died a little inside, I think. Because that show had already been on a three month hiatus just two weeks ago... Gr. But, anyway! Thanks for the review! I hope you keep reading!**  
><strong>_

_** Cuzimjustthatawsum: **Naru IS a buttmunch. I mean, seriously! But, I hope this time he seemed a little less like a butt and a little more like a emotionally retarded man who just can't admit that he's very attracted to his hopelessly danger-prone assistant. I hope. Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>_

_**Amthyst: **Ah, you know how I love those long reviews! I really do, they make my day :) Also, this chapter just goes to prove how observant he can be, ne? I was trying to drop subtle hints here and there as I didn't want it to be unbelievable when they finally did get together, but, still. Good to know that I suceeded! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you plan to continue reading because I love your reviews! Thanks again!**  
><strong>_

_**LivelyLadyBlackThorn:** Haha! She finally did, didn't she? When I was writing that, I kind of had this picture of her in my head, looking all smug and haughty. It made me laugh, and it still does! :) Thanks for the review, and for the compliments, they made my day! :D I hope to hear more from you in the future!**  
><strong>_

_**Midnight moon: **I hope you're going mad in a good way ;) I've updated as fast as I can this week, since it was my homecoming week. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you keep reading on!**  
><strong>_

_**melodyann75: **Good, I'm glad that it came as a big surprise, because that was what I had been aiming or :D And as for the old lady, did you see it coming? I hope it was as big of a shock as the incident with Akemi! Thank you for reading and leaving a review, and also, thank you for loving my story so much! :) I'm looking forward to hearing more of your thoughts!**  
><strong>_

_**Rhiannonlee93: **LOL! He IS a bit of an arse, isn't he? I like that word, by the way. Arse, arse, arse... XD It's just fun to say! Thanks for your review! I hope you keep on reading :)**  
><strong>_

_**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666: **Welp, looks like you guessed correctly! But, I don't think that Mai's quite made the connection that the mistress and Aoi are the same person... lol! We'll see what happens with that later I suppose :) Thanks for reviewing!**  
><strong>_

_**Lyfa: **This is true! A story isn't quite a story unless there's a few good plot twists :) And Viola! Naru's cold demeanor has been shattered! If only for a moment. I tried to make it not so awkward, but, when it comes to feelings, Naru is just an "Awko Taco" as I like to say. Still, I hope that you liked how he "apologized" to Mai, it made me feel all mushy inside when I was writing it. Thanks for the review!**  
><strong>_

_**NoCoolNameHere: **I try, I try ;) Although "ultimate creator of plot twists" is a little too big a title for me, I don't think I'm quite there yet lol! But, nonetheless, I am flattered beyond belief, so thank you for your kind words! Good guesses! If I hadn't had this story all written out, I may have just stolen your idea ;) But alas, it seems there are ghosts. Poor Mai, she's always the victim, ne? Thanks for your reviews! Looking forward to hearing more from you!**  
><strong>_

_**Naruisawesome: **She does, doesn't she? I guess that's just what comes from having to work with him for years. I'd be a little worried if she didn't know everything about him! And I hope your wish was granted in this chapter! Looking forward to more of you thoughts!**  
><strong>_

_**LovexxxSakuraUchiha: **First of all, I just have to say... SasuSaku FTW! :) Total SasuSaku geek here. Anyway... KSDHFGHHSOFIJ did my fic have that big an impact? Wow! Thank you, I don't know what to say! Other than, of course, read Ghost Hunt because it is awesome and I am literally going crazy waiting for the next chapter of the sequel. O.O My story doesn't even begin to compare with the original work, but I'm glad you love it! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Chrysanthia-Sunshine: **Have you died yet? Oh, I really hope not! I would feel terrible knowing that one of my cliffies brought about the death of an avid reader. lol! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last, and I really hope that you keep reading in the future!**  
><strong>_

_**Victoria: **Thank you! I hope you plan on reading on in the future :)**  
><strong>_

_**Damaged Forest Spirit: **Nope! Twister right there, ne? And geez! You got it right, congrats! Man, people are really good at predicting where my story is going...maybe I'm getting a little bit too predictable lol. I hope this tithes you over until the next chapter! Can't wait to hear more from you!**  
><strong>_

_**PheonixNimbus.292: **Thank you :) And yeah, that was a last minute detail that I threw in there! I actually contemplated taking it out a few times, as I thought it just wouldn't be characteristic of Mai. But, then again, Mai needed to even out the score, so I said what the heck! :)**  
><strong>_

_**willoffire2014: **Thank you! And I hope this chapter satisfies!**  
><strong>_

_**Bunnibutch: **Lol, we all know that Naru isn't the type to admit things, he's far too stubborn for that, ne? But, he came close in this chapter! I mean, he freaking apologized! Or, at least, he attempted to :) haha, I hope you keep reading in the future and reviewing as well, I love hearing what you think!**  
><strong>_

_**Hikari Reizumi: **Lol! What happened in the bath scene? The world may never know... ;) I hope that it doesn't cause you too much pain! But, hopefully, this chapter might soothe you somewhat, after all, Naru decided to not be as much of a butt! His defenses are down, and we all know what that leads to, ne? *cough*love*cough***  
><strong>_

_**HavenCraze: **Thank YOU for the review! I hope you keep reading!**  
><strong>_

_**thearistocrat: **Lol repetition is wonderful, I love repetition! And I hope I'm putting in enough details for you! Reviews definitely motivate me to update, so I hope you keep on reviewing! :)_

_**Malindorie: **Thank you! And I could say the same for you most recent update of 'The Transfer'! I've read it, but I haven't left a review yet because I've been so busy, so I'm planning on doing so as soon as I post this up! I hope you keep reading in the future, and reviewing as well, because I just love hearing from you! Also, I cannot wait for the next chapter of 'The Transfer', the last one made me giggle! Especially the scene with Mai and the nightie, had me giggling like crazy!**  
><strong>_

_**Guest3: **Thank YOU for the review! Yeah, Naru needs to be knocked down a few pegs, ne?**  
><strong>_

_**Joushou-Sensei: **Well, your question has been answered! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! Can't wait to hear more from you :)**  
><strong>_

_**kikifan21: **Thanks for being the first reviewer for the 13th chapter! Anyway, cliffies are my thing, as if you couldn't tell ;) I just love them, as they compel people to review! XD And yeah, it's about time that Mai had her turn in the spotlight, ne? Go Mai! Score 2 for Bad Mai. And good guessing skills! A lot of people guessed the mistress, which surprised me honestly. But, they got it right, which is good! :) Hope to hear more from you!**  
><strong>_


	15. Of Jealousy and True Beauty

_**Aha! So the next chapter arrives! First of all, before you start reading, I just want to say thank you to all of you have reviewed. I have officially reached my goal of 300 reviews and I'm about to die of happiness! Seriously, you guys are the best, and I don't think I would have made it this far without your support :) So, just a little thank you to all of you. Now, read! And enjoy! And don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p>Day 9, 12:35 pm<p>

"Mai!" Ayako called as Naru and I stepped into the base. She pulled me aside by my arm with a harsh tug. "How was it?" The priestess casted a pointed look at our boss before eyeing me again, speculatively. "Did you yell at him?"

I sighed and hung my head. "No." Muttering with a sigh, I added, "I sort of…forgot."

"Forgot?" Ayako gave me an exasperated look. "How do you 'forget' to be angry with someone?" she prodded me in the side with an accusatory finger.

"I don't know! It just happened." I frowned, shooing her hand away with a quick swat. "We were both distracted with that…new information. And he kind of, sort of, apologized…I think."

On the way home, Naru had me call Lin from my cell phone and inform him of what we had discovered. Of course, Lin put his device on speakerphone so that Bou-san and Ayako could hear, and once they had, it was like their heads had been blown out of the water with a bazooka. Even Lin was surprised at the twist of events. And then there was the fact that Naru, for some reason that I couldn't comprehend, wanted me to bring Akemi to the third room in the base to 'talk to'—Naru speak for _interrogate_—her.

I didn't know if he knew that I was sort of…uncomfortable around her after hearing their conversation from the day before, but if he knew, he certainly didn't show it. I still didn't like the idea of being with Akemi—I didn't want to face her quite yet, because, quite honestly, I didn't know how I would react. Ayako was on my side and even offered to take my place, however, Naru made a point to decline her offer, saying she would "probably maul Akemi's face like wild animal"; and it was probably true. Ayako was furious.

"Even so…and I can't believe he's making you sit in a room with _her_," Ayako snarled, twisting the word 'her' in a way that wasn't very pleasant, "by yourselves. He should know better. Who knows what she might pull, she already deceived us with that façade of hers once before."

I stayed silent. In all honestly, I wasn't sure how I would react once Akemi and I came face to face. Would I be angry? Would I feel insulted? I didn't know.

"Mai," Naru called, making me jump. "It's time." He swiveled in his computer chair with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded—he was back into his thinking pose. And then he handed me a tiny earpiece.

Day 9, 1:02 pm

It hadn't taken much to lure Akemi to the third room. I had called the front desk and simply told her that 'my husband wished to speak with her about an important matter' after which she was more than happy to put aside her schedule and stop by. Sitting on the floor, my stomach churned when the sliding door opened and I heard the scuffle of feet.

"Shibuya-san?" Akemi poked her head around the corner, and when her gaze met mine, she fully revealed herself. "Mai-san," she greeted me with a bow and a smile, as if she hadn't tried to seduce my 'husband' just the day before, "I thought you said that Shibuya-san wished to speak with me." She rose, and this time, I could catch the tiny glint in her eyes.

"_Keep calm, Mai," _Naru's voice echoed in my earpiece that was conveniently hidden by my short hair. He must have noticed how I clenched my fists from the camera that was placed discreetly in the cabinet with just the lens poking out.

"I'm sorry, he told me that he needed to take the team out for a while to buy important equipment at the last minute and asked me to take his place," I repeated the lines that Naru had all but drilled into my brain. "One of the cameras broke." I waved my hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh? So you're here all alone?" Akemi cocked her head to the side as she sat directly across from me, just a meter away.

"Something like that." I forced myself to smile. "But he'll come back soon enough."

"That's good to hear, but, are you sure he will return?"

My usually bright brown eyes narrowed. "Pardon?"

"Oh," Akemi quickly corrected herself, holding up a hand, "please don't misunderstand, I didn't mean it like that."

"_The hell you didn't, bitch,"_ I heard Ayako bark.

"I simply meant that men shouldn't be trusted; after all, this site is haunted. Maybe he was too scared to stay?" Akemi smiled charmingly and folded her hands back in her lap.

"Kazuya is a very trustworthy man, he wouldn't leave me behind," I insisted. "Personally, I think that the more crafty beings are women." The hidden meaning didn't go unnoticed as Akemi's smile tightened.

"_Hear that?" _Bou-san snorted. _"She called him 'Kazuya'." _He started laughing, and his laughter was followed by the sound of a quick blow to what I assumed what was his stomach.

"_Shut up," _Ayako muttered.

"What a thing for a woman to say about her own kind…" Akemi's eyes roamed over my body, taking in my turtleneck sweater and mini skirt with black leggings. I could almost see her thoughts flitting across her face—how could someone like Naru ever fall for a girl like me? "Excuse my extremely rude question, but," she started as he eyes traveled over my body and face once again, "how did you and Shibuya-san come to meet?"

Ayako let out a furious growl and Bou-san made a noise of high disapproval.

"_Don't let her provoke you, Jou-chan," _the monk said.

_I know, I know._

One of the very first things Naru had said to me before sending me here was to be sure that I wasn't provoked. I wasn't sure why I needed to talk to her like this, I didn't even know what we were looking for—but it was an order, and if there was anything that I had learned in my years working with Naru, it was that he was hardly ever wrong when he had a hunch.

_You better be right, Naru_. I wasn't sure of how much more I could take Akemi's provocation without taking action.

"Oh," I said after a short pause, "he was working on a case at my high school; afterwards our relationship took off like it had a mind of its own."

Her eyes narrowed to slits when I didn't express my offense to the subject or any open hostility. "Interesting…but isn't he only one year older than yourself? Shouldn't he have been in high school as well?"

"Well, yes. He's a child prodigy, so he graduated much earlier than I did. Our clients always ask the same thing."

"I would assume so; he has the mentality and the physique of a man. People must be shocked to hear that he's so young."

I breathed in patiently. "That's true."

The mentality and physique of a man? I felt my face harden. She had no business knowing what his _physique_ was like.

Akemi must have noticed the sudden tightening of my jaw because she smirked and covered her mouth with her sleeve. "Oh, don't get too angry, I thought he told you about the time we've spent time together."

My gaze hardened. "He's very comfortable with telling me everything."

"Everything?" Akemi raised one of her delicate eyebrows. "Then I assume that he's told you that we've bathed together? It was the _best_ bonding experience—it was a shame that you weren't there."

"_There it is, Mai, the ultimate taunt, don't react_," Bou-san coached through the microphone back in the base's main room.

"_Now, Mai."_ Naru commanded.

And on cue, I pulled at the collar of my turtleneck sweater, stretching my neck in what was supposed to be a casual manner. "Yes, I was aware, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to join you two," I recited. "You see, he was worried about this," I revealed the dark bruise, "and my other wounds."

Akemi's eyes darted to my neck, much like Aoi's had done, only, instead of an appalled, blanch of a facial expression, a sickening grin crossed her face—one that made me shiver. "That mark…" she murmured, her gaze still glued to it. "Does it hurt?"

"Hm?" I played innocent. "This?" I pointed at the large, hand-shaped bruise on my neck. "Only when I turn my head."

The grin on her face grew till it practically stretched from ear to ear. "What an ugly bruise…"

"I know." I rolled up my sleeves like Naru had told me to. "And I have them all over my arms, not to mention this burn."

"How…" she breathed as she fingered her own neck. "How disturbing…"

I dropped my hands at her reaction.

Her eyes flashed to mine with that same glint as before. "But, everyone has their ugly, disturbing factors, don't they? Even the prettiest of people are hideous on the inside. Aren't they? Even so, beauty is everything in this world; beauty hides the insecurities and the flaws of a person's ugly personality. But that doesn't matter, because I'm pretty…aren't I?"

Startled by the question, I didn't respond right away and her grin turned fell into a frown, almost like a flipped light switch.

"Aren't I?" she repeated, voice soft and low.

"_Don't answer that question," _Naru said, voice steely.

"Why aren't you answering?" Akemi demanded with a half-snarl. In a flash, she was on her hands and knees in front of me, so close that I could smell her breath. I held my breath. "Say that I'm pretty. _Say_ it." Her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated so severely that they looked like small, measly black dots lost in a sea of devouring whiteness.

"_Mai. Don't," _Naru repeated more forcefully, I assumed he had noticed my shaking hands. Akemi was scaring me—not that it took much to scare me—but she was being down right creepy; it was almost an entirely new level of creepy.

Her head cocked to the side again. "Do you think you're prettier than me?" She clicked her tongue before sitting back. "That's it, isn't it?" The other woman threw her head back with a sardonic laugh. Then, her laughter cut short and she slowly rolled her head upwards, with a twisted, snarling lip. "Why does every man choose someone uglier than me?"

Mildly scared, I gulped. _What's going on? What's she doing? _

"Every single time," Akemi seethed through her teeth, "they deny me even though it's easy to commit adultery with someone like me. I'm beautiful and rich, everything a man likes." She glared daggers at me, leering closer but not quite touching my body. "What did my sister have that I didn't? It was _easy_ for her to seduce _my _husband! _Tell me._"

And then she lunged at me without waiting for a response; tackling me to the ground and making my already battered head collide with the wood flooring. Stars danced in my line of vision.

"Tell me!" Her hands wound themselves around my throat. "Tell. Me." They tightened with every word. "Aren't I pretty enough? _Aren't I?_" Akemi lifted her hands upwards before slamming back down, impaling my head onto the ground again with a crack and causing the tiny earpiece I was wearing to bounce out and land somewhere far away from my body. "Why can't I get any man to fall in love with me? _Why?_ They all deny me and tell me that they love their wives with all their hearts when I _know_ that deep down they really don't."

I coughed weakly and tried to pry her hands away from my throat.

"It's not fair!" she screeched, hands tightening once again like a noose around my neck. "Why is everyone else in the world so fortunate except for me? _Why?_" Akemi repeated again after slamming my head down, yet again. I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen in less than a minute more and everything already looked fuzzy.

"Naru…" I mumbled, still scratching at her hands clamped to my esophagus.

"Naru?" she echoed. "Who's that? Another man in your life? Does your husband know about this?" She paused, staring down into my watering eyes. "That's such," she spat, pushing down on my throat with the base of her thumbs, "a shame. We could have been friends if I didn't have to _kill _you for stealing the object of my desire."

I wheezed dryly. Where was Naru? He usually saved me in situations like these. If he didn't show up, I was going to be forced to use the nine word chant, and it was strongly against my morals to use the words on another human—evil or not.

Much to my relief, the door slammed open and a shrill whistle echoed throughout the large room. As best as I could, I turned my head to see the four other members of SPR standing in the doorway, Lin in the lead with his thumb and index finger in his mouth, and three brilliant white shiki burst from nothingness. They zeroed in on the psychotic woman choking the life out of me and then slammed into her with such a great force that I felt wind streak across my face.

Akemi was torn away from me and tossed like a child's plaything across the room, landing with a dull 'thump'. The three shiki quickly returned back to Lin and the rest of SPR dashed into the room.

"Mai!" Ayako was the first to reach my side as she held my head up as I coughed and coughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I managed to bite out in spite of my coughing fit.

She 'tsked' after catching a glimpse of the now reforming and encircling bruise around my neck. "Bitch." Her sharp gaze was directed at Akemi's limp body. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I waved her off and sat up.

"No!" a voice shrieked—a voice that didn't belong to any of the parties in the room. Not Bou-san, Ayako, Naru, Lin, myself or even Akemi. "Give me back my beautiful body! Give it back!"

The room shook violently.

"Koizumi," Naru, who had been staring at me with the most peculiar expression just moments before, snapped. "Stop being childish, you are a twenty year old woman, behave like it."

I gasped, thinking I hadn't heard right. "Koizumi?"

As I said the name, a figure appeared in front of me, a figure so frighteningly disturbing that both Ayako and I screamed and scooted backwards. It was what I thought to be a woman, but I couldn't be sure as the long hair was scruffy and looked like the nest of a bird and the chest had slowly begun to rot, giving view to hideously black, dead organs. Its eyes were bright yellow, as were it's teeth—well, the few it had left—and the skin had turned gray, almost translucent, and cracked and chipped, spreading thinly over the bones. Its nose was even missing, leaving a hole in the middle of the face that showed right to the non-functioning brain.

I swallowed another scream. "Th-that's…"

"Koizumi…" Ayako finished shakily. "She must have been possessing Akemi this whole time…"

"Not the whole time," Naru broke in with a hard glower at the rickety, ghastly apparition. "Only after the attack in the kitchen when both Akemi and Mai were knocked unconscious."

As if in reaction to the statement, the thing cocked its head to the side in a jerky movement that made me cringe. "Give it back," it demanded, mouth moving rigidly. I thought that at any moment, the jaw would just snap off and fall to the floor and the image made me gag. "Give me back my beautiful body!"

The bones creaked like hinges as it scooted it's feet across the floor, a hand held out towards me.

"Give it _back!_"

Just as it was two meters in front of me, Naru growled, "Koizumi."

The creature swiveled her head to stare at Naru, as if she had just realized he was present. Her gaze was filled with pure hatred. "You did this to me!" she cried. "Why didn't you love me when I was pretty?" Ayako and I now forgotten, Koizumi slowly made her way towards Naru, repeating the same thing over and over, "Why? Why?" Then she stopped after eyeing Akemi's body. "Why didn't you love me?" she suddenly shrieked again after a minute of silent staring. "I was pretty, I was rich; what else could you have possibly wanted?"

A shaky sigh sounded throughout the room. "Koizumi…"

I recognized the new voice—it was strong but aged. Everyone, even Koizumi, turned his or her head to look at an old woman, Asuka Aoi, standing in the doorway, eyes wide, tiny frame trembling.

"_You,_" Koizumi's tone was boiling as she addressed the old woman. "I thought I told you to live, breathe and _die _as me."

"Your words no longer have any hold over me, Koizumi." Aoi stepped into the room with shaking knees. "I am not afraid of you." Though her whole body quivered, Aoi's eyes were clear and unshaken, full of determination.

Enraged, Koizumi bellowed, shaking the room, and most likely the whole resort. "Why?" She asked again. "Why not me? Why did no man ever love _me?_ They always loved someone else, someone not as rich, not as pretty…someone ugly on the inside…"

"Because people truly in love are in love for a specific reason." Aoi answered calmly, smoothly even. "They love each not because they're rich or physically beautiful," she fixed her sister with a headstrong look, "but because their _souls_ are beautiful—their insides."

Koizumi blinked. "Their insides?" she echoed. And then she laughed bitterly—the sound was coarse, like her voice box had been buried in sand. "Insides can never be beautiful! Don't you dare try to tell me that nonsense! True beauty is for covering up the nasty insides!" She swung her arm around wildly, sending a blast of spiritual energy straight for me.

"Mai!" Ayako shouted.

I scrambled out of the way just in time and the wave imbedded itself into the wall, creating a perfect cut that would have cleanly taken my head off.

"It's not my style to chop off the head," Koizumi mused, staring at me with her beady yellow eyes. "But I can make a special exception, just for _you_." She swung her arm again, and I jumped up, making a mad dash for anywhere except my previous spot.

I ducked underneath a folding table just across from Naru and our eyes met—mine were probably wide and terrified, but his were strangely calm.

"I tried…" Aoi murmured, catching everyone's attention. "Shibuya-san, you may dispose of this thing," her voice cracked. "That," she pointed at Koizumi's hideous form, "is _not_ my sister."

My boss simply nodded, no sense of remorse. "You can steal beauty, you can steal riches, but, if there's one thing you can't possibly take," Naru spoke, addressing Koizumi, "it's a pure soul."

And just like that—Naru casting a look to Lin who stood next to him and Lin forcing another shrill whistle. The Shiki attacked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh? Eh? So, your opinions? I tried to make her as creepy as possible, so, I hope I succeeded!<strong>_

_**Conjeo-sama**: Thanks for your review :) And hopefully you like this chapter! Also, I hope you mean "shocking" in a good way ;)_

_**cobalt eyes:** I, too, am glad that you did! Although, I'm curious as to why you were reluctant; was it the summary? I'm no good with those things . Be sure to let me know what it was so that I can fix it for future reference! Your review is much appreciated! :)  
><em>

_**Soul Hunt**: Thank you very much :) And yes, I love to put in those cliffhangers! It's a wonder people still read this story with as many cliffies as I put in it!  
><em>

_**sharc081210**: I hope this chapter satisfies! And thank you very much, it's really hard to nail a character just right and it's something that I constantly worry over... "Does that sound like something he/she would say?" "Would he/she actually do something like that?" So it's relieving to know that I'm doing a fine job of it :) Also, yeah, I always want a little more Mai/Naru action, but I don't want to put too much in there for fear of it being a little too OOC (which ties in with the characterization thing), you know? But, I'll tell you this: there's more. I'm trying to develop their relationship to it's fullest, so hopefully it'll be more prominent within the next few chapters! And, sadly...this story is nearly finished D: I feel like crying. There's only a few more chapters left, but I hope you stick around for them!  
><em>

_**XHimenoyukiX**: Haha, I love their situation too, makes for lots of interesting scenarios! And I love Bou/Ayako too! But, just not as much as Naru/Mai, they're my OTP :) As for Masako and John...am I the only one who simply doesn't see them as much of a couple? I know a lot of people like them together, and that's all well and good, but I just don't see it... It's probably only me, as I really can't stand Masako, but, either way, I'm glad you reviewed! Hope to hear more from you in the future.  
><em>

_**SioPao-chan**: I'm glad to hear that! And yes, his...er, "apology" was very Naru-esque, ne? And yes! For some reason, it's nice to see Naru relax and not be such an up-tight workaholic. And thank you, I've been constantly fretting over my portrayal of him (as I've mentioned to **sharc081210**) so I'm so relieved that people are responding positively to him! :) Haha, Mai does have "spidey-senses" doesn't she? Or as Naru would say, "primal instincts" XD. Hope this chapter met your expectations!  
><em>

_**PheonixNimbus.292**: I'm glad! Hope you keep reviewing!  
><em>

_**Lyfa**: It's SO Naru, ne? I thought that I pretty much nailed it! And how could I ever be mad? I think it's pretty hard to not like awkward car moments XD Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter!  
><em>

_**melodyann75**: Lol again with the word "arse" XD I just love that word! And Naru just has to do everything the difficult way, ne? He can't just come out and say that he's sorry, because that's too simple for a genius . Mai is just an unfortunate person, isn't she? One, she had to deal with Naru, and two, she's just a bit of an airhead lol! But, still, it's her character that makes everything interesting, so everything really depends on how she handles everything in the next chapter!  
><em>

_**sayaka86**: I'm glad you liked the apology, because I really enjoyed writing it! Their interactions really are the best to write because they're so unique, I really enjoy writing them! So I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!  
><em>

_**HellButterflyGirl**: Yay for signing in! And yeah, last chapter was really just an informational chapter, but it was important :) As for your suspicion...You'll fine out soon enough ;) But maybe you're right. I'm not telling though :P As the Awesome You commands, I shall deliver :) But it'll probably have to wait for the next few chapters! And, concerning the new cases... Well, I have an idea in mind and I have mapped out the chapters, but the tricky thing is actually writing them all down /: for the next story, I'm planning on making it a bit more serious (as it deals with a bit of a dark topic) and unfortunately, I'm stuck on chapter 4 D: I may ask for help and find a Co-Author. But, who knows, I may get over this writers block somehow.  
><em>

_**Amthyst**: Yes, Mai's spidey senses are going haywire! And, I think Naru knows, but he just needs to push her in order to get results. It's such a Naru thing to do, ne? As for Akemi, I think she's proved how dangerous she is, right? When I was writing this, even I got the chills, just imagining the whole scenario in my head . And another plot twist? It's possible, but I won't say anything more ;) Concerning a sequel, like I said to **HellButterflyGirl**, I have one planned out (just a general map on what goes on in each chapter and whatnot) but I', having difficulty transferring it down into full-length chapters, unfortunately. Somehow, I made it up to 4 chapters, but I'm stuck. So, hopefully, I can find a way around this writers block.  
><em>

_**Cagallirocks**: I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! Thank you for your support! :)  
><em>

_**Muscial** **Teardrops**: Thank you for deciding to read my story, it means a lot to me! I'm honored that you prioritized it, really, I am :D Made me feel so good about my writing abilities! I hope this chapter satisfies, and, in future chapters there WILL be more fluff, I assure you :)  
><em>

_**Jade Starlight**: I'm glad that you're caught up! I'm trying to make it as unique and original as possible, so I hope I'm succeeding! Mai and Naru's relationship was bound to blossom in the strangest of ways, I personally think XD they're two very unique and independent people who just can't deny the attraction between themselves, and when they DO try to deny it, it leads to strange happenings! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!  
><em>

_**HavenCraze**: Lol I think it's a bit of a tie, don't you? They're both seemingly abnormal happenings, ne? Thanks for your review!  
><em>

_**SeeSea17**: Lol car scenes indeed do make for the best moods! Hope you liked this chapter!  
><em>

_**Lady Violet Fire**: Lol of course he's uncomfortable apologizing, he's hardly ever had to do it! But, he's always being forced to change in order to keep Mai happy, ne? So, I think it shows that he's maturing and looking out for, not only his happiness, but Mai's as well. Even if he does it in a childish way XD  
><em>

_**Mr flakey**: I know right? The apocalypse is coming! Oh, it was very awkward for Naru, and that's why I loved it so much. I love making him seem awkward and inexperienced-because he really is very inexperienced with social skills and whatnot :) And totally, it's never fun if he's always right! Which is why I think you'll like the next few chapters ;) But, you didn't hear that from me! Shh!  
><em>

_**kikifan21**: That's fine! You reviewed and that's all I care about :D As for the hotsprings thing, I think it shall remain a mystery. But, you should probably know that Naru is totally not the type to get all hormonal over a naked lady (sometimes, I seriously wonder if he even HAS hormones...). And I think I said in the last chapter that she basically lured him there to commit adultery and he refused her advances because all he wanted was the "information" she had promised. Eh. But, I probably didn't make that clear enough, so may bad lol . Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!  
><em>

_**LivelyLadyBlackThorn**: Lol I'm trying to take time to respond to each reviewer's comments. I feel as though it's the least I can do if they take the time to review! Even if they're just saying "good job!" :) So, I'm glad that it makes you feel cool, cuz, it would totally make me feel all awesome inside if someone responded to my review! :D Thank you for your praise of the last chapter! It made me smile! :) So, I hope you like this chapter just as much, because the action just keeps on coming from here on out!  
><em>

_**Bunnibutch**: Thank you! Hopefully, the ending will not disappoint! :)  
><em>

_**cutiepie030**: I know how you feel! I feel the same way, but, a lot of the time, I think their fights are kind of funny. Unless they're serious, in which case it makes me feel kinda nervous /: Thank you for supporting me! I look forward to hearing more of you feedback!  
><em>

_**Hikari Reizumi**: Ah, I don't think Naru's the type to engage in, as he would say, "meaningless activity". Besides, whether he likes to admit it, he's so totally infatuated with Mai :3. And yes, girl fight! Break out the popcorn! Woot! Lol! I WISH she would say something like that, she needs to develop a backbone. But, who knows...maybe she'll finally find her confidence in the next few chapters ;) Glad to know that I've captured Naru's essence so well, I've recieved many compliments on the apology, and it makes me feel all fluttery inside! :) As for happily ever after...who knows? I'm not going to spill what happens! So that just means that you'll just have to keep reading ;)  
><em>

_**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666**: That would be awesome, wouldn't it? I know I would LOVE to have Mai's "spidey senses" lol. I hope you keep on reading!  
><em>

_**Minato-kun Luver**: I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter! Looking forward to your review!  
><em>

_**Mizunou**: At first, I wasn't planning on having it happen, but then it just kinda...did. If that makes any sense. It just came out of nowhere like, BOOM, IDEA! Lol. Anyway, yeah, Naru apologizing, most people were like "Whaaaaat?" And I agree. It's so odd for him to admit that he's made a mistake. But, then again, I think that it means that he's just maturing. Looking forward to hearing more from you!  
><em>

_**NoCoolNameHere**: Surprisingly, you're the only person to have even commented on the whole tangled love story. But I totally agree with you! I feel bad for Koizumi and all, but it's not like she could just expect Naoki to just up and leave Aoi-whom he'd been in love with for years-and act as a happy husband. Yeah, arranged marriages never end well. Like, ever. Unless, of course, it happens to be the main plot of a drama, in which case it all manages to work out in the end :3 And, awww, seriously? I'm honored! :D I just hope that these next few chapters entertain you!  
><em>

_**KHRDRRRlover**: Yep! Shit's about to go down! You better be prepared for the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)  
><em>

_**Naruisawesome**: Haha, he so needed to apologize :) Even if he did it in a dorky, childish way. And yeah, poor Mai, she always has to do the grunt work, ne? I hope you liked this chapter! Looking forward to you thoughts!  
><em>

_**Damaged Forest Spirit**: Thank you for being the first reviewer for the last chapter! :D And yes, Naru apologizing is like a sign of the end of the world...I swear. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue reading :D  
><em>

_**Okay, guys, I need some help... Anyone watch J Dramas? Because I need a new one to watch... Really, I do. I like romantic comedies, nothing too depressing, and it's safe to say that I've watched most of them! These include: Nodame Cantible, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, One Pound Gospel, Lovely Complex, Hana Yori Dango, Hana Kimi, Kimi Wa Petto, Ikemen Desu Ne, Nobuta Wa Produce etc... So, any fairly new ones you would recommend? Let me know! Also, if any of you are fans of the anime/manga Fairy Tail, then I emplore you to check out my new FT story, The Bonds That tie Us! Thanks all, I love you guys!**  
><em>


	16. Of Battles and Closed Cases

_**Wow! 350 reviews?! Seriously, you guys are amazing! Half of me is wondering if I can actually get to 400 before the story ends XD (which, sadly, is relatively soon). Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed last time! It was much appreciated and I hope you like this chapter! Also, I don't know if you guys saw my note from last chapter, but I'm trying to get some advertising out for my Fairy Tail story! If you or someone you know likes Fairy Tail, I'd encourage you to give Adherence a try! But, anyway, back to MST! Hope you like this and I hope you review!**_

* * *

><p>Koizumi fought well for a spirit. The fact that she could stand up against Lin's Shiki amazed me. However, she was frighteningly powerful. She flung them—Lin's Shiki—off like they were puppies nipping at her heels, sending blast after blast of energy at me, Naru and various other targets—some being the SPR team, others being unfortunate inanimate objects in the room; like the dining table which had been split into two even halves. Meanwhile, Aoi only watched with wide, terrified eyes. She didn't know what to do.<p>

Her dead sister was on a killing spree. How was she supposed to help? She couldn't.

I understood her pain—I felt incompetent quite frequently around Naru and the others. And sometimes, I felt like I was the only one who didn't have some sort of amazing power or ability. But, they didn't hold it against me.

"You can't kill me!" Koizumi shrieked, causing the room the shake and vibrate. Dust fell from crevices in the roof as the boards shuddered and groaned from the strain of the vibrations. With another furious shout, the angry spirit flung away another Shiki, hissing in distaste. "Because I'm going to kill you, all of you! Because it's your entire fault! It's your fault I'm like this!"

I gasped, ducking, when a lamp came flying my way, smashing into thousands of pieces just behind me and sending hazardous shards careening in all different directions.

"For once," Koizumi ranted, "I wanted to be the one who was happy, _I_ wanted to be the one with a loving family. Is that too much to ask? Is it selfish for me to want to be happy? _Is it?_"

"No, but for you to take the lives of innocent people is selfish," Bou-san shouted over the sounds of breaking glass and splintering wood. He held his ground as the spirit whirled on him, yellow eyes blazing.

"Innocent?" she repeated. "_Innocent?_ Nobody in this world is _innocent_. Everyone is dirty on the inside, everyone's soul is black! It's just a matter of accepting it or not…the ones that died were stubborn. They refused to accept the fact that they were ugly, sinful people…"

"The only ugly, sinful one here is you!" Again, it was Bou-san who dared to say this.

Outraged, Koizumi screeched and lunged at the monk, swiping furiously and casting throngs of spiritual energy his way. Bou-san evaded with difficulty, grunting as he jumped backwards, ducked and rolled on the ground. He popped back up, panting, and dug a charm out of his pocket.

"A treat!" he called, throwing it onto Koizumi's ghastly form. The charm met its target; the very center between Koizumi's appalling, gruesome eyes.

"It burns!" she screamed, thrashing violently, clawing at her face with iron-like nails.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan!"

Her screaming intensified, climbing in octaves and volume, until it sent unpleasant tingles down my spine. I shivered, watching her try to tear the piece of paper from between her eyes.

Bou-san's fingers tightened in their sign until his knuckles were white and shaking. "Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan!" he repeated more forcefully, taking a step towards the malicious spirit hesitantly.

She inched backwards. "Stay away! Stay away!" Koizumi used one hand to wave away Bou-san, the other still clutching at her disfigured face. "It burns!" she bellowed.

That was when I felt a significant increase in spiritual pressure. It was enough to make me wobble unsteadily and I fell to my knees, dizzy and staring up at Koizumi blankly. I blinked, clearing my vision, and noticed a piece of paper fall to the floor, carelessly torn in half, the edges singed as if they had been burned. I blinked again. It was the charm.

"Bou-san, the charm—" I was too late with my warning.

Koizumi snarled and knocked Bou-san backwards—he completely flipped, a somersault in the air—and I heard his spine collide painfully with the floorboards before I located his body a few yards behind me, belly down. He groaned in pain, grabbing at his back with a single, shaking hand.

"Didn't think I could get rid of a stupid piece of paper?" Koizumi taunted.

"Bou-san!" I cried, alarmed at the sight of him simply laying there on the floor. He wasn't moving, only groaning. "Bou-san, get up!"

Of course, this only drew the attention of Koizumi to my battered figure, still huddled on the floor. I gasped sharply after noticing her eyes settle on me, and gathered my knees to my chest, scooting backwards in a crab-walk. When she advanced on me, I held up a shaking hand. "Don't move," I warned, my voice cracking. "Or I will use the Kuji chant!"

Koizumi stalled, yellow eyes searching mine. "The Kuji chant? The one you used earlier? That won't work…"

"Just…just try me," I said boldly, holding up my hand more firmly. "Rin!"

Koizumi took a step forwards.

"Pyou!" I said less confidently. "Tou!"

She took another step.

"Sha! Kai! Chin! Retsu! Zai!" the words tumbled from my mouth in a heap, anxiety and fear trilling through my veins and making my body feel as if I had suddenly taken a dip in the arctic ocean. I swallowed, preparing for the last word. "Z—"

Koizumi lunged at me, hands outstretched as if they could wind themselves around my throat. I was forced to dodge by jumping to the side haphazardly. I hadn't been prepared for her sudden movement, and so I was taken off guard—when I landed, my shoulder was the first to make contact with the ground. In pain, I sat up, and pulled myself to my feet, clutching my arm to my side.

"Taniyama-san, move!" Lin ordered from across the room, fingers poised near his mouth.

I wasted no time in obeying as I dashed out of the near vicinity, distancing myself from Koizumi as fast as humanly possible. The shrill whistle sounded seconds after I had done so.

"That's not going to work," Ayako yelled over the sound of Lin's Shiki.

"Matsuzaki-san, use your charms on Koizumi," Naru commanded.

The priestess rounded on him, an incredulous look of shock displayed across her face. "But, Naru, that's…that could result in a massive explosion of spiritual energy!" she warned, her dark eyes flaring.

"Do we have any other choice?" Naru coolly retorted, his own eyes glued to the form of Koizumi, swatting away Lin's Shiki furiously.

"No." Ayako turned around again, digging out charms from inside her outfit that she had conveniently stashed earlier. With a cast of her arm, Ayako sent three charms flying in Koizumi's direction—all of which landed perfectly, sticking to their target like glue. "Rin! Pyou! Tou!"

"Mai," Naru called, searching for me in the chaos. "Join Matsuzaki-san, she needs more strength."

Numbly, I nodded and scrambled over to Ayako's side.

"Takigawa-san, can you still chant?"

"My back's out of order, good thing my mouth isn't," the older man chuckled, turning on his side. He winced as he brought up his hands to perform a sign. "Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan!"

And that was when I heard the most ear-splitting, crippling shriek of my life—it was so loud, so shrill, that I completely froze, my muscles locking rigidly in fear. I sank to my knees, trembling, but still, I kept chanting, "Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Chin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!", with all of my might.

"Stop! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Koizumi screamed, curling into a ball on the floor. She twitched and squirmed, hopelessly fending off attacks from every angle and nook. Lin's Shiki attacked viciously, tearing away at her translucent, rotting skin, while the three charms burned through anything they touched—skin, bone, tissue.

I felt myself retching at the sight, barely keeping the bile from rising past my throat.

"You're all dirty! _Dirty!_" She flailed, her arms twisting at odd angles. "Every single one of you! Dirty! Deceitful! Ugly! Sinful! Humans are disgusting creatures! I hate you! I hate you all! _I hate you!_" A shriek shortly followed her nasty, horrid steam of insults. Smoke began to fill the room, originating from none other than Koizumi—her ghastly body was deteriorating, disintegrating into nothingness. "You're all going to eat each other alive at some point…just wait…" she hissed venomously, locking eyes with me as her own ashes flitted up into the air like mist.

I reeled back, gasping at the intense…hatred she sent my way.

And then, she was gone, and there was stillness—except for the ashes that continued to sweep about the room absently, mindlessly, following a flow of wind that didn't exist. The room was silent, Naru, Lin, Bou-san, Ayako, Aoi and I were all silent. It was such a contrast, really, to go from utter chaos and destruction to pure silence. Such a contrast, in fact, that I had to be the one to break the silence with a loud exhale. My shoulders slumped.

"It's…over?" Ayako asked weakly, still staring at the spot Koizumi was at just seconds before.

Now, there was only a dark singe mark etched into the floorboards, almost as if her body had been burned down by flames.

Naru cross examined the mark from where he stood, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His lips were pursed when he said in confirmation, "It's over."

I sighed, flopping onto the floor and not caring that my head smacked against the hard wood with an audible crack. It was over. It had taken us over a week, but it was over and done with. We were all safe, we were all alive, and that was more than I could have asked for. "It's over," I hummed happily, a grin beginning to find its way to my face.

"Close call, eh, Jou-chan?" Bou-san sniggered from his spot on the floor, still on his side. He winced as he laughed, and that only made him laugh some more.

"Are…are you all alright?" Aoi asked tentatively from the doorway, her eyes wide.

"A little worse for wear, but I think we'll survive," Bou-san answered good-naturedly, despite his constant wincing and groaning.

"I'll go call an ambulance," she said as she prepared to scuttle from the room.

"Wait…"

Everyone stilled at the foreign voice.

"Wait…"

My blood chilled. Was she back? Koizumi hadn't been exorcised?

Lin's hand flew to his mouth, preparing to call for his Shiki once more. But, Naru's hand on his arm stopped the Chinese man halfway.

"Wait…Aoi…"

"That voice…" I murmured, thinking back. My head pounded as I forced myself to recall—it seemed my concussion was still present. Barely, if at all, but there was still a blockade on some of my memories. "That's the voice of…" I winced, grabbing at my head as a stab of pain rocketed through my brain.

"Susukihotaru-san," Naru finished for me.

"Susukihotaru—you mean the first spirit?" Ayako looked around the room, her eyes darting from corner to corner.

I, too, began to search for the origin of the voice, but when I turned my head to the right, I found myself face to face with a man—a ghastly man, shimmering and sparkling. In surprise, and in bafflement, I released a trilling squeal and scooted myself farther away from the intruder.

He only stared at me strangely. And then he turned around, ignoring me and the rest of SPR completely. "Aoi…" he murmured, catching sight of the old woman at the doorway.

"Naoki…" Aoi stuttered. "How could you tell?"

"I'd know your face anywhere," he breathed, a smile playing across his handsome face. "I can't stay long," he said solemnly, "I was trapped here by Koizumi; she wouldn't let me move on."

Aoi looked down at her feet. She understood.

"So, before I have to leave, I want to tell you that I love you, Aoi." He strode over to the elderly woman, arms outstretched as if he wanted to scoop her into his arms and hug her troubles away. Aoi let out a sniffle as he attempted to do just that—he couldn't do it properly, as his completely translucent arms ghosted through her shoulders. Instead, he settled for resting his hand on her cheek, as if he could actually feel her skin beneath his palm. "I love you, so much. Time won't change that."

"I know…" she whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you too, I always have, and I always will."

"I know," he parroted with a smile. "And…of our child?" the question was asked tentatively, almost as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"He's grown now, has a family of his own," Aoi answered.

"I see…" Naoki murmured, letting his own eyes fall shut.

"I named him Nao." Aoi opened her eyes with a smile, only to find her deceased husband's image beginning to fade from her very eyes. "Naoki!" She reached out and tried to grab his hand. But her fingers sailed through the apparition.

"Don't be sad, I'll always be watching over you…" As his body faded away, with his last amount of strength, Naoki leaned his head forward and planted his ghostly lips to Aoi's forehead in an endearing gesture. "This isn't goodbye… We'll meet…again…" his last words were a mere whisper in an otherwise silent room.

I could only stare, a pang throbbing through my chest.

Day 9, 3:13 pm – Case closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noooo! D: I can't believe this! I'm almost finished with MST! I think I just might cry... Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter where all conflicts were - hopefully - resolved. :) Next comes the epilogue, so I hope you're looking forward to it! Please remember to review! :) Also, anyone else gonna get hit by what they're calling Frakenstorm? According to the NOAA site, I'm going to be right in the middle of it tomorrow D: So, I don't know what's going to happen... The next chapter might be a bit delayed if I lose power for an elongated period of time. Anyone else who's going to be dealing with the Frankenstorm, be careful, ne? Stay safe and keep plenty of candles in case you loose power! <strong>_

_**SioPao-chan:**__ I'm glad! __Thanks for reading and reviewing :) And also, thank you for your compliments, I'm not worthy of them lol XD Another thing, thank you for leaving a long review! You know how I love that ;) Makes me feel all fluffy inside! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint! And I will try out your suggestions, they look pret__ty interesting!__**  
><strong>_

_**RomanticHeart:**__ Thank you very much for the compliment and fo__r the review! I'm happy to know that MST is even remotely comparable to GH :) Thank you for reading, I hope to hear more from you __in the future!__**  
><strong>_

_**melodyann75:**__ I guess he did kind of use her as bait, but you're right :) he had enough faith in her to know that she'd be able to __handle herself! That's the beauty of their relationship, ne? And yes, Mai's maturing - although it's just by a little bit. She's learning about what it takes to be in a relationship (trust, commitment and love). I take great pride in writing them the way I do - as adolescents, still awkwardly learning how to deal with one another - and apparently, people have taking a liking to it :) Thank you for all of your praise, it makes me feel so happy to know that someone appreciates my works! Again, thank you for reading and reviewing :D I hope to hear more from you!__**  
><strong>_

_**THEanimeGIRLvasu:**__ Haha, thank you for the compliments :) As for another twi__st... Hm, well, I suppose you'll just have to find out ;) As of right now, the only one who knows how this story will end is me! So I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing!__**  
><strong>_

_** :**__ And update I shall ;) I hope you're pleased with this chapter and I hope __that you'll review!__**  
><strong>_

_**Naruisawesome:**__ Good! I was really going for the "creep factor" :3 Now the evil psycho lady is gone :) ...Or is she? lol! __I'm only kidding, yes she's finally gone :) As for what happens in the next chapter...well, you'll just have to wait until next week! Looking forward to your reviews!__**  
><strong>_

_**JingleBelleRock:**__ Thank you very much! Glad to know that I succeeded :) I hope you were satisfied with this chapter, because it was a pain to write XD I'm no__ good with writing action scenes and stuff, it's my weak point. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm looking forward to hearing more of your thoughts!__**  
><strong>_

_**Chrysanthia-Sunshine:**__ Oh, goodness, phew! You had me worried there for a second ;) And don't even worry about it, I'm just happy that you decided to review at all! :D She does deserve a good slap, doesn't she? But in a way, I feel kind of sorry for her, you know? She felt like no one loved her so she decided to make people love her instead, and, well...it didn't turn out too well. But, yeah, she crossed the line, ne? Taking a bath with Naru...the nerve of her! XD Ack! I really hope you didn't have a heart attack! I'm sorry this took so long to get out, so please review and let me know that you're alive and well! :3 lol __**  
><strong>_

_**lovenarumai:**__ Thank you, I worked forever on it XD I hop__e you didn't wait too long for this update! Looking forward to hearing from you in the future!__**  
><strong>_

_**HavenCraze:**__ lol! Loved that pun! Seriously, it ma__de me cackle for a second. I'm glad to know it was so exciting! Makes me happy to hear that :) And as for the whole possession thing, well, that was just so confusing, even for me! I can understand how it wouldn't make sense till Akemi went a little bonkers XD__**  
><strong>_

_**XHimenoyukiX:**__ Thanks for the review, it's much appreciated! :) An__d yeah, Mai's a tough little noodle, ne? I'm always throwing her into life-threatening situations, really, and it''s becoming habit I think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!__**  
><strong>_

_** .23:**__ Thank youuuuuuu :3 Please keep on rea__ding, I hope you were satisfied with this update!__**  
><strong>_

_**SeeSea17:**__ Haha, thank you for thinking so :) Hopefully, this one was just as cool! __Hoping to hear more of your thoughts!__**  
><strong>_

_**Amthyst:**__ Ah, you liked it that much? Well, I'm flattered! Really, that's such a compliment, so thank you :D Their little talk was one o__f my favorite scenes throughout this whole story (the first favorite being in the next chapter ;)). And yeah, it really irks me when some people portray her as a damsel in distress. I mean, yeah, she gets herself into trouble and everything, but she never gives up and just waits for Naru to save her. She usually puts up a fight, even if she's terrified, and I tried my best to show that :D As for the budding relationship, well, there wasn't much in this chapter, but I will tell you that in the next chapter, you'll probably be quite satisfied with the turn of events ;) And as for my sequel, thanks for the encouragement! I'm still trying to get over it, but I will definitely come to you if that's okay :)__**  
><strong>_

_**Lyfa:**__ Ah! I'm so sorry I had to end it there! I was originally planning on having these two chapters combined, __but, they were a bit too long for that so I had to draw the line somewhere XD lol and you know me, I love those cliffies! :) I hope you liked this chapter, because I did when I was writing it! Hoping to hear from you again!__**  
><strong>_

_**Minato-kun Luver:**__ Your wish is my command! __Poof! Here's a chapter ;)__**  
><strong>_

_**sayaka86:**__ Lol yep, a cliffie. You should know that I've taking quite the li__king to them ;) And yeah, I guess he is, but then again, we're talking about Naru. He's always calm somehow. Unless, of course, Mai is in peril:3 (like earlier during the kitchen incident). Hotaru no Hikari looks pretty good! I've watched the first episode already, and while I'm a little grossed out by her character sometimes, I think that it's really cute! Thanks for the suggestion! :D__**  
><strong>_

_**thearistocrat:**__ The classic evil twin switch-a-roo! Lol and I suppose Naru__ was cool (cool as a cucumber, that it :3) Ah, hopefully he'll get over himself and that giant ego of his. Maybe. Hopefully. Meh. Lol! Thank you for the review! I love hearing from you!  
><em>

_**Mizunou:**__ I don't think I'll hurt her again ;) she's taken e__nough of a beating, ne? Ah, it would be so funny if they WERE real, ne? But I don't think Naru is that type of person, unfortunately :( He's too proper and posh to pull the wool over Mai's eyes like that. Mou, I wish it would happen though! And I'll be sure to check that one out! I don't watch very many K-dramas, but this one looks pretty cute! :D__**  
><strong>_

_**Guest:**__ Ah, I love cherrie__s :3 I think I'll go eat some now... XD__**  
><strong>_

_**Damaged Forest Spirit: **__Yay! Thank you for the praise :3 I feel all happy now :D I hope to hear more from you!__**  
><strong>_

_**Mr flakey:**__ She IS a b__it psychotic, ne? Funny thing is, I really liked writing her character! I think that the psychos are just so...cool to write, if that even makes sense without sounding a bit weird XD But, there's just so much potential with characters like her; they're unpredictable, so virtually anything can happen! And yeah, I like Aoi and I feel sorry for her, but she should have realized that her actions would have some dire consequences. And yes! Tough!Mai FTW! As I said to Amthyst, I really hate it when people make her seem all frail and stuff, because, if you've read the manga and seen the anime, you should know that__ she's one tough cookie! As for Naru's words, well, who knows? ;) this is Naru we're talking about, with him, anything is possible lol.__**  
><strong>_

_**Jade Starlight:**__ Yeah, her insides aren't so pretty! She likes to take over pret__ty people in order to feel pretty, but, her spiritual form shows everyone what she's truly like on the inside. And yes! Same! When I was writing her appearance, for some reason, I kept thinking about zombies... O.O Which is funny, because I went to Legens of the Fog last night, and well...there were zombies. Everywhere. They liked to sniff my hair. And, this morning, I swear I found zombie snot in my hair... ewww! Anyway, back on track. Naru, in some ways, does think very highly of Mai - she's one of the only people who can put up with that attitude of his! And just you wait, the best stuff doesn't even happen till the next chapter!__**  
><strong>_

_**BeautifulLiar18:**__Thank you! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing, because I'm looking forward to hearing more from you in the future!__**  
><strong>_

_**Hikari Reizumi:**__ First of all, I have to say... your last review was so long! I __LOVED it! I love, love, love long reviews so it made me really, really happy to read all of it! :D That Omake of yours... OMG I was in TEARS from laughing so hard! Seriously! Too funny XD As for the K-Dramas, I tried watching a few, but a lot of them are so, so long and have kind of the same plot D: Plus, I love that I can understand a bit of Japanese, but, I don't really know any Korean at all, which kind of makes it hard to me to concentrate a lot of the time XD But, if you're willing to share some good ones with me, then I'm all ears! One Litre of Tears, the title was too depressing, I didn't even attempt to watch it XD Yamato Nadeshiko, yeah, I liked the drama, thought it was cute, but the manga is better - though it's severely lacking in romance /: . Too bad it hardly ever gets updated, ne? And I 100% agree! Nodame Cantible was adorable! Couldn't get enough of it!__**  
><strong>_

_**Golden Moon Cresent:**__ I'm happy to know that I have your full attention! Hopefully this chapter didn__'t disappoint! Looking forward to hearing more of your thoughts on this chapter!__**  
><strong>_

_**PheonixNimbus.292:**__Aw, thank you :) And again with arse. Ar__se, arse, arse. Can't get enough of that word! Lol! And yes, yes he did, though it was a bit botched by his stubbornness. As for your question, well...you'll just have to wait and see! All will be revealed in the next chapter! ;)__**  
><strong>_

_**LivelyLadyBlackThorn:**__ Haha, yeah that last chapter was a bit of a doo__zy, ne? I hope you liked this chapter though! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on it!__**  
><strong>_

_**kikifan21:**__ lol yes! I have! It was so funny! I forgot to put that on my list, didn't I? Ah, oh well. I loved the guy that played Tamaki :3 And __yes! Totally exciting! Lot's of stuff going on in the last chapter, ne? And yeah, totally dirty. It was such a low-blow, but that's just part of her character ;) she had to be someone provocative. It's so sad that it's going to be ending soon! I'm seriously about to start crying! D: When I post the last chapter, next week, I think I might just cry my __heart out!__**  
><strong>_

_**yukisilver:**__ Thank you for your praise, I appreciate it :) I hope you keep reading on!__**  
><strong>_

_**Musical Teardrops:**__ Yay! Thank you for being t__he first reviewer for the previous chapter! :D As for the multiple case thing, sadly, no D: I do have a sequel in mind though :) It's a work in progress right now, but, hopefully, I get it finished and start posting chapters relatively soon! I do hope __that you'll read it when it comes out :) It would make me very, very happy!__ **  
><strong>_


	17. Of Epilogues

**_Well, this is the moment that you all have been waiting for! It's been fun writing this, hearing so much feedback from all of you, and I can honestly say that, without you all, my lovely, wonderful, readers and reviewers...I would never have made it this far. So, thank you. All of you. You guys can't possibly know what this means to me... And I'm sad, so, so, sad, that this story has reached its end, but, every good thing must come to an end at some point. Once again, thank you all, you've been the best readers and reviewers that I could have hoped for! Thank you for sticking with me through all this time!_**

**_And now, I present to you, the FINAL chapter, the epilogue, to My Soul to Take...  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Just like that, the case was closed—Akemi was admitted to the hospital due to external bruising and other internal damages caused by Lin's Shiki and the Jinsei no Haru resort was cleansed of all the remaining spirits that had been gathered by Koizumi's spiritual energy. SPR and I even witnessed the reunion of Aoi, who was revealed to be the pregnant mistress from my dream, much to my shock, and her lover, Noaki—though he was but a fleeting, ghostly form that lasted for a mere minute.<p>

When his transparent hands grabbed the aged and wrinkled woman and he had pulled her in for a hug, I almost cried—even after death, even after more than fifty years, even when she was old and withered, he _still_ loved her. It was the definition of a sappy romance that I oh, _so_ enjoyed.

As for Naru and I…well…things went back to normal, much to my displeasure. I had given Naru back my wedding ring and watched as he shredded the fake marriage license through the paper shredder in his office. Afterwards, the two of us had resumed our usual boss-employee relationship, and somehow, it was less satisfying than it had been in the past. I felt…empty. Spying on his conversations didn't help; staring at him for hours didn't help. Obviously I was in love, and stupid Cupid had made it a point in my life to remind me that love hurt, but it was like I was waiting, no, _expecting_ something to happen.

I sighed, banging my head on my desk.

"I don't mind if you damage your head, just make sure not to damage my desk," Naru called from inside his office.

"Stupid, narcissistic, egoistical, workaholic idiot of a scientist," I muttered, turning my head on the mahogany wood to glare at his door that had been propped slightly open—which was weird since _I_ hadn't been the one to leave it open and Naru certainly wouldn't have done it himself.

"I heard that," he muttered back.

I stuck my tongue out.

"What did I say about that tongue of yours?"

Startled, I sat up abruptly with wide eyes. "How did you—"

"Because I know you better than you think."

Grumpily, I slouched back down into my chair with crossed arms and a scowl. _Knows me better than I think, eh? _I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes. _Right. Way to copy me, jerk. If he knew me, then he would clearly know that I'm in love with him and not Gene. Stupid scientist._

"Mai."

I glowered at his door, sneering, before continuing to myself. _And he would also know that it feels awkward to go back to our previous relationship after all we went through…we even kissed! _At the thought, my face flushed and I had to work to keep my frown on my face. _Though, _I paused, _I suppose he doesn't remember it considering he was drunk…_

"Mai," Naru repeated a bit more forcefully.

I snorted, stirred out of my thoughts again. If he wanted tea, _again_, for, like, the umpteenth time that day, he would have to go get it himself. I was so done with this—and by 'this' I meant his attitude—seriously, it was getting on my nerves. After noticing my purposeful ignorance, my boss stormed out of his office, tight-lipped and obviously less than pleased with me.

"Mai," he said for the third time.

"Look," I pointed to the kitchen, "if you want more tea, there's a whole kettle full sitting on the stove just for you. I've refilled your cup _at least_ eight times in the last two hours, give me a break."

His lips that were thinly pressed together formed a frown and his brows crinkled. "Something's bothering you. You're not usually this snappy."

My only reply was a sarcastic roll of my eyes. _Now I wonder what gave you that idea? _

Naru stared at me stoically, unmoving, unspeaking, just silently standing and staring in an almost contemplative manner. I stared back, arching a single eyebrow of mine with pursed lips.

Finally, he blandly asked, "Why?"

I blinked. Naru actually cared to know _why_ I was upset? Suspiciously, I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a once over. "Why do you care?"

"It's not polite to answer a question with another question," he supplied, cleverly avoiding the subject.

"Who said I was polite?" I quipped back a bit ruffled.

Naru bore a look of irritation. "I never said you were, I was pointing out your obviously barbaric behavior."

"_Barbaric?_" I seethed, more than a bit 'ruffled' now. "Well _sorry_ for being such a Neanderthal." My frown deepened and I sighed agitatedly. "Naru, if you just came over to insult me, then please cut me some slack just this once, I'm not in the mood."

"I doubt anyone's ever in the mood to be insulted."

I gave a frustrated growl, shooting to my feet, my desk the only thing between Naru and I. "Very funny, but I seriously don't need this right now. Can't you just leave well enough alone?" Giving him an accusatory glare, I crossed my arms again and discreetly stood on the balls of my feet, trying to lessen the gap between our two heights and make me seem more intimidating than I actually was.

"Do I need a reason to leave you alone?" he asked.

"It's not polite to answer a question with another question," I quoted while imitating his voice—albeit poorly. "And to answer your rude question, yes, you _do_ need a reason when you're bothering me."

Naru paused, almost seeming to be contemplating something—turning it over and over again in his brain, deciding whether or not to say it. "I'm…" He broke off, piquing my immediate interest. And then his lips twisted, a muscle in his jaw twitching, almost as if his next word were a nasty curse, "…Worried."

Insert stunned silence here.

It took me a moment to process the words that had come out of his mouth. Had he…he had! Naru had said he was _worried_ about me. "You're worried about me?" I asked, my anger dissipated for the time being.

"You're amount of completed work has degraded, your tea has progressively lost it's taste and you look like you haven't slept in a week."

Oh. So that was what he meant. Jerk. Through my teeth, I said, "I apologize for being _unsatisfactory._" If looks could kill, mine would have forced a person to keel over at least twice.

"Rather than apologizing," Naru started with a scolding tone, "I suggest you get to work on fixing your mistakes. Starting with the tea, it was too bland last time."

It was then that I finally snapped—all sanity flew out the proverbial window. "Look, I'm _sorry_ for not being perfect, I'm _sorry_ that I mess up, I'm _sorry_ that it happens so frequently, but I'm not like you, Naru. I most certainly can't do everything perfectly." I walked around my desk and stood practically toe-to-toe with my boss, glower fiercer and anger more prominent than they had ever been. Putting my hands on my hips, I continued, "But if there's one thing that I _can _do, it's trust people—unlike you." I reached up and poked him harshly. "And at least _I_ know to leave well enough alone and at least _I'm_ not convinced that my assistant is infatuated with my dead brother." I poked him again, driving the nail through with both verbal and physical prodding.

Naru said nothing. He stared down at me like he had been doing since I had started, but he looked…shocked almost. Absolutely shocked that I had finally flipped the lid and exploded. "You don't have an assistant, or a dead brother," he pointed out rather plainly.

"_Don't_," I snarled even angrier than before, "try to change the subject."

Again with the shocked look—though, if anyone were to look at him, they would say that he was absolutely emotionless, but I knew him down to a tee; the miniscule grinding of his teeth and the ever so slightly widened eyes were a dead giveaway.

"You don't have to accept my feelings, you don't have to like me, much less tolerate me. But don't," I slammed my hand on my nearby desk, adding emphasis, "_don't you dare _try to tell me that I'm in love with someone else. _You're not me_, you can't tell me that I love someone else because you have no _idea_ what I feel."

He opened his mouth, about to say something.

"Don't even think about it." I held up a single finger in a threatening manner. "I love you, Naru—you and no one_ but_ you. Sure, Gene is kind, sweet and gentle, but he's not _you_. Naru, Shibuya Kazuya, Oliver Davis—"

He frowned at my jumbled pronunciation of his actual name.

"—whoever the _hell _you are, I love _you_."

Panting, I finished with a flushed face and a light feathery feeling in my gut—the feeling of relief. I had finally said what I had been wanting to for the last few years and it felt great. The only thing remaining, and my stomach churned uneasily at the thought, was Naru's reaction to my lecture of sorts. Suddenly shy, all feelings of hostility gone, I blinked up at him nervously.

"It seems…" he started, unsure of what to say. "…that I can't change your mind." His eyes were troubled and he ran a hand through his black hair—Naru was completely and utterly frazzled.

"No," I stated firmly, despite my insides feeling like electrified jello, "you can't."

"I can tell you this right now though, if we were in a relationship, it wouldn't be the kind that you read in books, Mai." He sent me a pointed look.

"I know. You're not sociable, you don't like public displays of affection and it would be like dragging nails down a chalkboard just to get you to say 'I love you'." I nodded, ignoring the glare he sent me. "But," I held up a finger, "if we were in a relationship, it would be enough for me; you wouldn't have to do any of those things because I know you would love me anyway."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "A bit conceited, aren't you?"

Embarrassed, I flushed once again and coughed. "Not really…I mean, if you were in a relationship with me you would obviously love me." I swallowed nervously. "Why would you be in a relationship with someone you _didn't_ love?"

"Point valid."

Naru didn't say anything else and an awkward silence set in—like, an _extremely_ awkward silence. I supposed that the two of us were waiting for the other to say something first, except, it seemed that neither of us had the audacity or courage to do so. Every once in a while, I would bite my bottom lip and decide that I would break the silence only to clamp my mouth shut tighter after a moment's hesitation. Naru noticed.

"I can't guarantee that you will be tolerant of my behavior towards you in the future."

I jumped when he spoke—he hadn't given even a miniscule clue that he was going to, he just spoke. "W-what do you mean?" I coughed, clearing my throat.

Naru's eyes narrowed in that exasperated manner of his. "As you said. I'm not sociable nor am I fond of the idea of public displays of affection, much less going out of my way to be," he paused, pursing his lips, "_romantic _as you would say."

"What," my voice squeaked, "what does that have to do with anything? I mean it's not as if…we're…" As my voice trailed off I cast him a peculiar glance, trying to read what he was thinking. I had no such luck—he was as readable as a gargoyle. Just when I was about to dare and say what I was thinking, he cut in.

"In a relationship?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, that," I admitted, blushing fiercely and wringing my hands, "I mean that would just be weird." My eyes widened. "Not—not that you're weird or anything!" I quickly corrected myself, waving my hands. "You're just narcissistic—ah, no, forget that!" At this point, I wanted a big hole to magically appear in the middle of the floor and swallow me whole. "I mean, it's not bad to know that you're good looking and all—"

"Mai."

"—because I mean, you _are_—"

"Mai."

"—though you probably don't need me to say so—"

"_Mai_."

His tone interrupted my nervous rambling, causing me to stare at him with wide eyes and a blush that spread evenly to my cheeks, ears and neck.

"Shut up."

Even though the statement was normally taken offensively, the tiny twitch-like smirk he had gave a whole new meaning to the words. Then, he leaned down—his black hair mingling with my own brown strands, his blue eyes bearing into my plain brown ones—to press his lips to mine ever so sweetly; or, as sweetly as Naru could. And this time, I smiled into the kiss at the thought, he was sober. The thought left me feeling a bit more giddy than it should have, I realized with miniscule embarrassment, but, when he slanted his mouth over mine, prolonging the contact that I had so sorely craved for years, I found that I didn't care.

After what seemed like an eternity—even though it was probably only a second or two—he straightened his spine, leaving me absolutely speechless. I swayed backwards a little before regaining my balance.

"So…um…" I went back to wringing my hands. "Are we…?" I raised my eyebrow to finish my unspoken question.

"You still need clarification?" my boss asked with his own raised eyebrow and a half-frown, sounding slightly annoyed.

I shook my head. "No, no."

Naru calmly headed towards his office again, before stopping briefly and looking over his shoulder at me, a smirk in place. "And, Mai?"

"Yes?" I responded dreamily, that fluffy relieved feeling settling into my gut again.

"I remember."

"Remember?" The fluffy feeling vanished, completely overrun by curiosity. "Remember what?"

His reply was the simple closing of his door, a soft 'click'. It took me a moment to process exactly what he meant.

My entire face turned bright red and I clenched my fists. "_Naru!_ You liar!"

It was official. My boyfriend was a stupid, narcissistic, egoistical, workaholic idiot of a scientist without so much as a romantic clue—and I loved him anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG...it's over... HOLY MOLY IT'S OVER. D: Pardon me while I cry profusely in the corner... I honestly don't know what I'm going to do now that it's over... <strong>_

_**Originally, I was going to list every single person that reviewed for this story...but, I began looking back, and well, sorry...but there was just SO MANY OF YOU! It probably would have taken me over three hours to pick out all the names. So, I just wanted to take this time here and now to say THANK YOU to ALL OF YOU! I love you guys so much and I'm sad to end it here D: But, hopefully, I will still hear from you guys in the future and hopefully, I will get that sequel out :)  
><strong>_

_**Once again, for like the fifth time, thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read this story. I couldn't thank you enough even if I tried. So, for old times sake, review?  
><strong>_

_**~Love, Neena.  
><strong>_


End file.
